The Evil Within: Krueger Legacy
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Sequel to The Evil Within:: Maggie's downward spiral into darkness has just begun. Her friends will feel her wrath as she embraces her true destiny. As her father had once said to her, 'It's in your blood'… Chapter 15 - 15th Feb. Plz R&R.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved. I only own my OC's that I create.

**Genre: **Horror/Suspense/Supernatural/Family

**Rating: **M - language, violence, gore, death…etc.

**Title: **The Evil Within: Krueger Legacy.

**Summary: **Maggie's downward spiral into darkness has just begun. Her friends will feel her wrath as she embraces her true destiny. As her father once said to her, 'It's in your blood'…

This story is basically a continuation of my story The Evil Within (it would be useful to read that story first). I plan on making it as dark as possible.

**The Evil Within: Krueger Legacy**

**Chapter 1:** Memories

It had nearly two days since Maggie had mysteriously fallen into a coma. Her present condition was stable. For the last two days Dr Gordon, Dr Campbell and Doc had been tirelessly trying to brainstorm a way of waking her up. But it was fruitless to say the least. They knew that converting the hypnocil into a liquid form was out of the question as it appeared that the dream suppressant didn't work on her. Krueger had somehow made absolutely sure of that.

All they could do was wait until she came out of her coma. However, Tracey didn't agree with this course of action. She was adamant that she should enter Maggie's dream, to save her. Wisely Doc and Alice were dead against it. Stating rationally that she too could be pulled into a coma.

Disgruntled, Tracey paced the corridor angrily, glancing solemnly into the ICU room as Maggie lay sprawled on the bed, tubes and heart monitors connected to her body. "I just can't sit around here and wait. He's going to kill her!"

Alice sighed and gently placed her hands on the woman's shoulders, stilling her, "He's not going to kill her. He has had numerous chances and he hasn't attempted to"

"But what about them scars on her stomach. He must have attacked her in the dream and she hasn't told us about it!" she rebuked, voice rising sharply.

Doc gulped worryingly, casting a quick glance at Bryan as he leaned against the doorway, his face also tight with apprehension. They both knew too well of Maggie's past, the distressing times when she was cutting herself as a teenager. Her uncontrollable rage, the short spasms of violence she would regularly have. They were horrifying and worrying times for all of them.

Especially Maggie.

If it hadn't been for the continuous therapy and anger management sessions then who knew how her life would have turned out?

Taking a deep breath Doc turned towards his old patient, face stern as he stated, "Tracey I understand that you're upset about the whole situation. But rushing into the dream isn't a good idea. We can't panic, give into our fear. That is what _he_ wants. We need to think with our heads, not our hearts. Okay?"

She closed her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, "Ugh, okay. I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back soon"

Watching as the young woman rushed down the corridor Alice turned towards Doc, clearing her throat nervously. "Dr Reynolds. From what Bryan has told me, you have known Maggie since she was a teenager. Is it true that you helped her through a rather difficult time in her life? May I ask what it was about?"

He gave a glum sigh and shook his head slowly, "I'm afraid I can't say" he gave a quick look into Maggie's comatose form, "It would be better if you ask Maggie, when she wakes up"

She gave him a quizzical look and nodded slowly, refraining from asking anymore questions. "That's fine. Look, I'm going to get some coffee too. I'll be back soon" she smiled briefly at them and departed down the corridor that Tracey had went.

Bryan waited until she was out of ear sight then advanced towards Doc, whispering quietly. "Doc, do you think it was Freddy who did that to her? The cuts on her stomach or do you think _she_ did it?"

"I hoping that it wasn't her who did it" he replied truthfully, "We'll question her about the lacerations when she wakes up. Just hope that she remains in control of herself. I wouldn't want her to go the way she was going when I first met her. You remember that don't you?"

Bryan grimly nodded his head, thinking back to all those years ago. It wasn't something he liked remembering, the violent nature she was showing. The fights in school and outside of school.

He clearly remembered once instance when she got into a scuffle when she was fifteen with one of the local bullies that taunted her. If he hadn't stepped in he honestly believed she was going to kill the girl. There was a nasty gleam in her eyes as she fought with the young girl, slapping and punching the girl's face with such vigour and brutality that you could see in her face she was _enjoying_ it.

Luckily the police gave them both a warning. However, in several further fights she was locked up in a prison cell for a night, to '_cool off' _as the police would tell her panic stricken mother. It had proved too much for the woman to bear and so just a few weeks before she turned sixteen she was brought to see Doc in a programme specifically designed to help troubled teenagers like her.

But due to her aggressive tendencies she was given an extensive anger management course too and gradually over the space of two years her condition improved. Her violent streaks decreased rapidly, however even _now_ she would still have the odd nasty outburst. And it was something that him and Doc would be wary of.

Something could easily trigger her to fall back into her wild ways and _that_something was the influence of her father. Freddy. She had to be strong psychologically to withstand any tricks he had up his sleeve.

Looking over towards Doc, he raised an eyebrow as the older man settled into a seat beside Maggie's bed, as though he was getting ready for some shut eye. "Alan, what are you doing?"

"Getting some rest" he responded curtly then gave a small smile of reassurance towards him, "Don't worry I'll be fine. I've been having short naps since I've came to Springwood. I've been able to keep him out. Remember, I can control my dreams. I'm not going to let him in"

"I'm not sure" he sighed, scratching the back of his head slowly, "I'm going to stay here. I'll wake you up if I see you struggling. Okay?"

Doc gave another smile, appreciating his gesture, "Fine" then slowly allowed his tired eyes to flutter shut…

**x x x**

It seemed like forever since Maggie had been left alone, since her father had disappeared on her. Leaving without a word. She was frustrated, agitated. Trying to figure out what the hell Doc was keeping from her? Was it really something that serious that would break their friendship? The friendship they had enjoyed throughout the years. But why would he keep something from her?

They had known each other when she was a teenager. He had been her psychiatrist for nearly two years, helping her overcome her self harm, her wild and frenzied violent tendencies. Aided her in dealing with her visions, her nightmares. Building up her self esteem. At first she hated him, but eventually grew to like him. To finally accept that he was only helping her for her own good. It was due to his influence that she decided to go into the field of child psychiatry. If it wasn't for him she would probably be in jail or perhaps dead, buried six feet under.

Shaking her head slowly she stood from her sitting position against the kitchen counter. She had been sitting there for several hours, not daring to move any further than the depilated living room. Despite her father not being in the room, she could still feel his lingering presence watching her. Analysing her every move, her every thought.

Cringing at the thought she pushed herself away from the kitchen counter and lethargically walked into the adjoining living room, brushing away the grimy cobwebs that hung down from the ceiling. The room was cast in darkness, she could barely make out the battered and worn furniture. For some particular reason she tired to remember what the living room was like when she was a child, if this was the exact way it was.

In a blur the furniture transformed to it's original form, new, polished. Reverting to it's state from the mid to late 1960s. She bit her lip and turned towards the basement door as a small set of footsteps scurried towards the door and then in a blink of an eye the small version of herself appeared in the doorway, eyes red and puffy from crying. Her attire was the same from the day of the horrific event in the garden. Pink dress, black shoes, hair tied back in two silk red ribbons.

Gasping at the realisation Maggie glanced briefly towards the kitchen window looking out over the back yard. The water tower loomed in the distance, behind the large wooden fences. It was bright out, the sun was shining. Just like _that_ day. She peered more closely throughout the garden, particularly near the back fences. Her mother's body was nowhere to be found. It was evident that he would have quickly hid her body in his secret room until he had the opportunity to dispose of her properly. "I'm remembering what happened after he killed her"

She blinked, shaking her head swiftly and allowed her eyes to follow the young Katherine as she hurried towards the staircase, her body shaking. With fear of what had just happened. She was on the verge of collapsing. Her small head glanced weakly over her shoulder as her father's voice called out from the basement. Voice stern, yet soft, "Katherine"

Little Katherine's eyes watered and she quickly mounted the steps of the staircase, her little legs going as fast as they possibly could. Without a second's hesitation Maggie swiftly pursued her, wanting to make sure that she was okay.

The floorboards creaked and groaned under her feet as she steadily made her way down towards her bedroom at the front of the house. She burst through the doorway, expecting to see little Katherine. But the room was empty.

Her eyes keenly took in the old bedroom, trying to familiarise herself with it. Hoping that it would spark some memory of her times when was a child, living with her real parents. Her single bed was set against the wall facing her, the covers a light pink with an array cerise pink flowers dotted about randomly. On the pillow were several dolls and teddy bears, some old and some that appeared to just be out of their boxes.

In the corner of the room was a large doll's house and a small plastic dinner set. She couldn't help but smirk to herself. It seemed that she was a little spoilt as a child.

Maybe he did really _love_ her as he said. But she knew it wasn't enough. He had murdered her mother, _right_ in front of her.

His love was twisted, sick. Not healthy, not normal.

Clenching her fists at the memory she slowly walked over to her small bed and sat down, the wood creaking quietly under her weight.

Leisurely, her left hand slid over to one of the dolls that had a light green dress and hair tied back in plaits with red ribbons. The same doll that the John Doe had seen little Katherine carry in one of his dreams years before. Her fingers wrapped around the leg of the doll and dragged it towards her, and held it close to her chest. A feeling of melancholy washed over her as she attempted in vain to remember where she got this doll and when. It felt as thought there pieces of her were missing, like she was incomplete. Her memories were in disarray. She was slowly becoming keen to know more about her past. About her childhood.

She sat in silence for a few minutes, until the rough, gravely voice of her father reverberated from above her, "Your fourth birthday"

Jerking sharply on the bed she lifted her head upwards to face him as he stood feet from her, a satisfied smile carved on his burnt blistered face. She looked down at the doll then back towards him, "What?"

He pointed a bloodied blade at the doll, "That doll. You got it for your fourth birthday"

Her gaze fell towards the doll yet again and in a flash a vision materialized in front of her.

She was a child, her brown hair tied back from her face in a single plait. A warm happy smile was across her face as she sat at the kitchen table in her home. In front of her was a chocolate birthday cake that was sliced into several smaller pieces. Her exultant gaze was diverted upwards as she looked at her mother and father, standing side by side as they handed over her present. The same doll she had in her hand now. Her father chuckled, his expression calm, content. His face unblemished, smooth. He seemed like a normal father.

But he never was and never would be…

In a jolt she was catapulted out of the memory and slowly her hands came up to clutch the sides of her head, groaning quietly. "What…?"

"I'm helping you remember Katherine" Freddy stated simply, a dark cackle leaving his throat, "You're going to start remembering all the memories that _they_ made you forget. It's about time you got them back!"

Maggie grimaced and rose to her feet, dropping the doll back onto the bed, "Perhaps I don't want to remember" she lied.

"You're lying sweetheart. You _do _want to remember and you're getting them back. You _need_ to remember who you are" he hissed.

She scowled and half turned away, becoming lost in thought as the only memory that she clearly remember was the day in the garden and it wasn't something she liked to reminisce about. "You shouldn't have killed her. She was _my_ mother"

Freddy narrowed his eyes, his rotted teeth clenching together. His blood beginning to boil as his left hand curled into a fist. Why the fuck did she have to bring that up? Did she really want to have a fight with him? Did she really want him to hurt her? "You know _why_ I did it princess. Your mother was nothing but a meddlesome _bitch_! She would have told!"

"How do you know?" she snapped and spun back to him, eyes flaring with rage, "You never gave her the chance. You just killed her without a second's thought, without mercy! And I'll always hate you for it!"

With a unearthly snarl his left fist connected against her right check, sending her head whipping to the left and emitting a sharp scream from her. He took a step forward raising his bladed glove, ready to strike when at the last second he brought his weapon down towards the mirror attached to the dresser beside the bed. Shattering the glass into pieces. Maggie screamed again and stifled a sob, staggering backwards and collapsed onto the bed. Breathing heavily, her heart throbbing vehemently within her ribcage.

Gingerly she touched her busted lip, withdrawing her fingers to reveal a trickle of blood on her fingertips. She instinctively flinched back as her father stepped towards her, still annoyed at her little admission from seconds earlier. She could see that he was attempting to control his anger, to refrain from hitting out at her again. "You may think you hate me Katherine. But you _don't_"

Wiping the blood from her mouth she abruptly stood, shooting back, "Then maybe _you_ should hate _me_. I told on you, remember? I was the one who made you get caught!"

"Yes" he whispered hoarsely, "I remember Katherine. I'm still considering on how to punish you for breaking your promise"

Arching an eyebrow she crossed her arms, "Then won't don't you kill me then"

Silently, he drew closer to her and in a blink of an eye wrapped his left hand around her throat, jerking her towards him. His tone was staid as he leered, "Don't tempt me sweetheart. Because I'll _break_ your neck like it was a twig. Got it princess?" he shoved her onto the bed.

She stared up at him, worrying by his statement. One word out of place, one wrong action on her behalf and she would be a _goner_. Swallowing thickly she pushed herself up from the bed, becoming worried as a sly smile grew on his face. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit her, making her dizzy. Slightly unsteady on her feet and soon she felt it. Felt _him_ entering her dream.

Doc.

**x x x **

Doc stood in the dark barren corridor of his old workplace. Central City's General Hospital. In the department of psychiatry. It had been over twenty years since he worked there. It was his first proper job after graduating from Cleveland University in Child Psychology and Clinical Psychology. This was the very corridor where he first met Maggie, just a few weeks before her sixteenth birthday. He knew that Krueger must have pulled him into the dream. His power was gaining in vigour. He must be reaping more fear within the town.

So, it would be pointless in trying to wake himself up. It wouldn't work.

He had a inkling as to why he was here, in this particular building. Krueger was trying to pry into is mind, his memories. Attempting to drag the secret out of his mind. But he had to stand strong, fight back. "I know what you're trying to do Freddy. But it won't work" he shouted out, his voice faltering out into the darkness.

An eerie silence filled the corridor until it was broken by a baleful, demonic laugh. The owner standing feet behind him, tapping his deadly talons on his right thigh, "My daughter has a_ right_ to know the dirty little secret you've been keeping from her all these years" Freddy leered at him beneath his fedora, a smirk playing at his lips.

Backing away Doc shook his head, "No, she doesn't need to know"

"Oh and _why_ is that?" Freddy persisted, "Are you afraid of what she will do? Of how angry she'll be? And believe me she'll be fucking furious!"

Becoming worried Doc shot back, "She won't find out"

Leaning forward Freddy waved a blade in front of him, admonishing him like a child, "You're wrong you piece of shit!" he spat and glanced behind him as Maggie appeared. Disorientated and confused as to why she would be in her old therapy corridor. Her gazed flickered towards Doc and her father. Doc looked in her direction letting his guard down as Freddy crept up to him, his bladed glove poised for action.

Maggie eye's widened at the sight, "Doc! Look out!"

But it was too late as Freddy was upon the psychologist in a split second, wrapping his bladed claw around his forehead. His mind, his memories were being probed, explored. Ravaged. Freddy grinned satanically as he dived deeper into Doc's mind, a triumph laugh bubbling up from his lungs as he hit the jackpot.

He had found what he was looking for.

And like a thief, he stole it.

Doc groaned out in pure pain and was callously dumped to the ground, sagging against the cold concrete wall.

Maggie's running footsteps echoed down the hall as she rushed towards him, kneeling at his side. "What the fuck did you do to him?" she cried, redirecting her gaze towards Freddy.

He gave her an impish grin and with a flick of his blades pushed Doc out of the dream world. Standing slowly Maggie grew wary as he began to advance towards her, a menacing smirk growing on his face. "Let's get down to business"

Lunging forward his left hand whipped out to grasp her face, wrenching her face forward. She squealed in his grip, trying to kick out at him but with no avail. He chuckled darkly at her pathetic attempts to pry herself out of his grasp, then brought his bladed claw dangerously close to the side of her forehead.

Gritting her teeth her left hand whisked up to grab the glove, straining with all her verve to keep the tips of the blades from her skin.

"C'mon Katherine" he rasped, "Stop fighting daddy and give up!"

She cringed, letting out a sob as he successfully swathed the blades of his glove over her forehead and side of her head and smiled fiendishly at her. A almighty groan of pain emanated from her throat as visions swarmed in front of her, all of them blurred together. Unable to be discerned or understood.

Along with the visions came pain, pure unbearable pain. It was like she was being stabbed with a hot poker, her skin was on fire, her flesh was awash with sweat. She screamed out, clamping her eyes shut as the anguish intensified tenfold and was sure she would pass out. However, the hot searing pain subsided away and she slowly slid to the floor, gasping for air. Her quivering hands clutched her chest and gradually she pried her eyes opened.

Her brown eyes narrowed in mystification as the corridor was alive with activity. Several nurses and doctors walked to and fro, chattering away animatedly. Glimpsing up and down the corridor briefly she caught the sight of two lonesome figures sitting on two chairs outside one of the doctor's rooms.

It was herself, aged sixteen and her adoptive mother. Jocelyn Burroughs. Her adoptive mother was more or less the same, with a distinguish attractive face, short black hair and rather conservative clothing.

While her younger self, looked like hell. Her hair was messy, tangled and hung to just below her shoulder blades. Her clothes consisted of dark jeans, long sleeved grey top and a pair of grimy trainers. Very bland. Her brown eyes stared straight ahead, unblinking as her mother quietly talked to her. The words inaudible. Rhythmically she tapped her fingers on her knees, clearly bored and uninterested at being there.

Maggie bit her lip as she read her younger self's thoughts, remembering them for the first time in years. The main deliberation was, why couldn't people leave her alone? Stop analysing her every move, her every action. Why couldn't they just accept her for the way she was? Why did they assume it was their fucking right to try and change her?

Slowly, the young Maggie lifted her blank gaze towards hers, a small eerie smirk beginning to play at the corner of her lips as their eyes locked onto each other. Then as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Sending a chill up the older Maggie's spine. She knew she wasn't imaging things.

Shaking her head leniently she craned her gaze towards the doorway to the doctor's office as it creaked open, revealing a far younger Doc. Perhaps in his early twenties, with a thinner deposition and a small beard. He reached out his hand towards Jocelyn and smiled warmly, "Hello Ms Burroughs" he nodded towards Maggie, "Maggie. I'm Dr Alan Reynolds. I'll be Maggie's therapist. Please come in"

In a flash of white light the memory faded away, leaving Maggie standing in the boiler room. Frustrated and pissed off at not being able to find out more. "Fuck!"

A dark gritty chuckle came from behind and she spun to face her father, his lips curled into a monstrous grin, "That was just a little taster"

"What did you do to Doc?" she demanded.

"I borrowed a memory of his" he slowly advanced towards her, "But don't worry, I'll be showing you it soon. Along with the other _delicious_ memories from your colourful past"

She defensively backed away, trying to keep his distance from her. "His memory? What memory?"

He waved his bladed claw, dismissing it for now. "We'll talk about it when the time comes. What I'm interested in now is your recollections of when you were growing up. I've been in your mind, I've seen them_ all_. They helped you bury them, push them deep inside your subconscious. I have to say Katherine, you were a little terror in the making. Quite a naughty girl. Weren't you? You reminded me of myself" he cackled, then his voice turn low, menacing. Angry. "But they changed you. Turned you into something you're _not_. I don't know about you sweetheart. But I didn't like what they did to you"

Hot tears began to trail down her face and she defiantly shook her head, disagreeing. "No. They helped me. I was confused when I was a teenager. I needed their help…and I g-got it"

Her father smiled at her and slowly waved a single blade in discord, closing the gap between them. "No Katherine. You weren't confused. You were just being _you_. A Krueger" he paused and curved left hand around her back, pulling her close to him. As almost as if he were hugging her, "But you see, _now _you're all mixed-up. But don't worry baby, daddy is here to help you this time. To make you all better. I'll help you remember who you are and you'll thank me for it"

Her body was tense and rigid, unresponsive. A low whimper left her throat as he trailed the tips of his deadly blades through her hair, smiling once more. "Now, I'm going to allow you to wake up. But remember I can easily pull you back asleep whenever I want. Just a little warning" he chortled threateningly and then unexpectedly planted a rough kiss on her forehead, just before she vanished from the dream world…

* * *

So, what do you think of the start? Please reivew!

Paula.


	2. Don't Trust Them, Katherine

**Chapter 2:** Don't Trust Them, Katherine.

Maggie jerked awake, the heartbeat monitor picking up speed for a few seconds until she gathered her breath. She gagged as her hands desperately tried to reach up towards her mouth, needing to remove the tube that was shoved down her throat. It was very uncomfortable. Steadily she slid it out of her mouth, spitting and coughing loudly.

There was a shrill short beep from above her head and within a matter of seconds, a nurse and male doctor rushed into her room. Soon, their alarmed expression turned to relief at seeing their patient sitting up wide awake. They had believed that she had gone into cardiac arrest.

The nurse hurried over and helped Maggie into a more comfortable position, "Miss Burroughs, just lie back. We need to examine you. Just relax"

Maggie moaned softly as she felt the beginnings of a headache forming, "How long have I been out for?" her voice was low, groggy.

The doctor went to her side and lowered her hospital garment, using a stethoscope to check her heartbeat, "Just over two days. We're still unsure how you fell into the coma. We believe that you may be suffering from narcolepsy"

She shook her head, blinking quickly as her vision went blurry for a few seconds, "W-what? Where are my friends?"

"They'll be able to see you once we've examined you. We have to make sure there are no side effects from the coma" the doctor said simply and gave her a reassuring smile, "It'll take an hour"

She sighed as the nurse began to check her pulse, her temperature, blood pressure and put her through small simple tests in relation to her eye sight. Making sure that she was not experiencing any distorted sight. Surprisingly her examination didn't take that long as she thought it would be and within forty-five minutes she was finished.

Noting down some pieces of information on her clipboard the doctor looked up at her direction, "It's in your best interest to remain here for the next day or so, so we can monitor your condition. If by tomorrow morning we are satisfied with your progress, then we can release you. I'm sure you're hungry, so I'm going to get some food ordered for you. I'm just going to contact your friends to let them know you're awake"

"Thanks doctor" she mumbled, smiling politely and heaving a long sigh as he left the room with the nurse. Running her hands through her hair, she stifled back a sob and then grimaced as her fingers brushed her forehead. Remembering back to when he had kissed her head.

To her it was nothing but a sick twisted show of affection. The way he pretended to hug her, as if he truly did love her. Gah! It made her sick. Made her so angry. But was this the reason why she as angry or was it something else? When he said that he was going to show her, her past it frightened her. But it also sent a surge of rage flow through her veins. How dare he try to dig up her past? It was over, she wanted to forget it. It didn't matter anymore. But to him, it seemed that it did matter.

Perhaps another reason why she was angry was that there was the strongest possibility that Doc, her loyal and trusted friend was keeping something from her. A fucking secret. She had known him for so long, for nearly all her life and there was the possibility that he was hiding something from her? It had to be a trick, some kind of game Freddy was playing on her.

But then again, what memory was taken from Doc and when would she be shown it?

Something was amiss.

Pulling her covers over her body she shifted on the bed, her gaze lifting up towards the doorway as four figures appeared. Doc, Bryan, Alice and Tracey. Their faces were full of comfort that she was awake. However, she could tell from Doc's body language that he was a little on edge. Maybe he was hiding something.

Gritting her teeth she mentally berated herself for such a thought. She had to shake these deliberations out of her mind.

He would never lie to her. Never.

Silently, they filed into the room, taking seats at her beside. Bryan leaned over and hugged her, which she returned with equal vigour. Loosening his grip he broke the hug and stood up straight, his face formidable as he asked, "So, what happened?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, disgruntled as such a stupid question. "What do you think? I was in a coma!" she snapped sharply.

Bryan recoiled back from her brusque reply. He assumed that she was probably groggy, not fully use to be being out of the coma and therefore would be snappy in her response, "What I mean Maggie, is what happened in the coma? Doc went to sleep and said that Krueger attacked him"

Doc nodded, clearing his throat nervously, "Yes. I believe that he took something from my mind"

"Yeah" Maggie quickly agreed, "He told me"

"He did?" came a startled gasp from Alice, her eyes widening in shock, "What was it?"

"A memory. Freddy took a memory from his mind"

Tracey gulped, alarmed at his revelation, "What kind of memory?"

Her old therapist shook his head, lying, "I'm not sure. But Freddy seems to believe that I'm hiding something from Maggie"

"What?" the young woman cried out, eyes wide with astonishment, "That's complete bullshit!"

That is what Maggie was hoping. That it was nothing but lies. A dirty trick he was playing on her. But she couldn't shake the feeling, that her father was telling the truth and it _scared_ her. She flinched back in the bed, disgusted at herself for calling him that even though it wasn't out loud. _No! _He wasn't her father, she would never dare call him that again_. _

Taking a slow sharp intake of air, she exhaled slowly and lifted her gaze up towards Doc, "Yeah, I think Freddy's trying to make us fight amongst each other. I don't believe him for a second" she mumbled, however she didn't truly believe it.

"Did he do anything else to you Mags?"

She craned her head towards Bryan and answered, "He says he's going to help me remember"

"Remember what exactly?" he asked, but yet he knew the answer.

"My memories of when I was a kid when I was living with him and when I was a teenager" she replied grimly, her face forlorn and full of apprehension.

Bryan immediately turned towards Doc, both of them knowing what Krueger's plans were. The bastard was trying to resurrect Maggie's past, break her down and turn her into when she was a young teenager. Lead her back down the path of destruction and anarchy.

Stepping closer to the bed, Doc clasped his hands together in front of him, "Maggie, I need to ask you something. When you were brought into Westin Hills the doctors found wounds on your stomach. Lacerations to be exact. Five or six of them, parallel to each other. It appears that they were made within the last three to four days"

Folding her arms calmly she rose an eyebrow, "And?"

"We want to know…did you do it?" Bryan demanded, "Did you cut yourself Maggie?"

Her mind went blank. She didn't realise that she would be put on the spot like this. Of course she cut herself. Well, it wasn't exactly her. But the dark, twisted part of her psyche that she thought was gone all those years ago. Although, she wasn't going to admit that to them now would she? No fucking way. Her head slowly shook back and forth in utter discord, her voice stoic, "No, I didn't. What the hell do you guys take me for? Some kind of freak?!"

"No" Bryan said quietly, his voice low as to try and reassure her. He didn't want to make her angry, "We don't think that. So, you're saying that Freddy did this to you?"

Unblinking she nodded and yanked her covers off her body, swinging her legs over the right side of the bed, "Yeah. I'm going to get freshened up here. The doctors said that if all goes well in the next day, I can leave in the morning" she slowly walked towards the interlinking bathroom, mumbling over her shoulder, "So, I'll see you tomorrow"

Alice took a few steps forward, "What? You're asking us to leave?"

Peering over her shoulder at the strawberry blond woman, Maggie bluntly replied, "I'm not asking. I'm _telling_ you all to leave. Please. I need some time alone" and without another word she stepped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Alice turned to face the others, all of them shocked by Maggie's sudden dismissal of them. Tracey bit her bottom lip, becoming immensely worried at her friend's mood swings, "Is she okay? I mean, she seems very snappy"

"She just needs time to adjust at being awake. She's probably just agitated. Tomorrow she'll be fine" Doc reassured her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder, leading her out of the room followed by Alice and Bryan.

Not satisfied by this, Tracey turned towards Bryan as they stood out in the corridor, "What did you mean when you asked Maggie did she cut herself? Has she ever done that before?"

Gesturing for the two ladies to follow them, Doc and Bryan lead them down to a small waiting room that luckily was empty. After closing the door behind him, Bryan gave a long despairing sigh, "It's better if Maggie told you herself. It's not our place to tell anyone her personal business from years ago" he gave an apologetic smile and left the room.

"Oh my god" Tracey shrieked, "She has? Hasn't she! Doc, why?"

"Look, Tracey. It's not my right to say anything. We can talk about this with Maggie, but only if she wants to talk about it. Okay?" he asserted firmly and with a hefty sigh he turned and left the room, hoping to catch up with Bryan. They needed to talk. It was imperative that they did.

"This is all fucked up man!"

Alice sat on one of the chairs, agreeing with the younger woman. "You're right about that. How well do you know Maggie?"

"Well" she started, "I have known her since I was sixteen when I was sent to the shelter after my…dad died. She was my therapist for nearly two years. We kept in touch after Doc took me under his guardianship. It was mainly because of what had happened. With Freddy and everything. She never talks about her past. So, I never ask. I thought that Doc didn't either"

Alice nodded, "It appears that Doc knows her very well. Ever since she was sixteen or so. He was her therapist and from what Bryan has mentioned tome, she went through some difficulties when she was growing up"

"Difficulties. What kind?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to find out" her gaze fell towards her watch and she cursed quietly, standing to her feet abruptly, "I have to go here. I'm late. I was meant to pick up Jacob from Will's house ages ago. I'm going to go and meet up with Dr Gordon and Max. I want to find if there is anything else they know about Krueger that we don't"

Walking out of the room Tracey waved goodbye to her as she ventured towards the lift, while she headed in the opposite direction in her search to find Doc and Bryan.

**x x x**

The cool refreshing shower was exactly what she needed. Just what the doctor ordered. She wanted to scrub that feel of his vile burnt lips away from her skin. It gave her goose-bumps to think she had allowed him to kiss her on the forehead. She had let her guard down.

Frustratingly she gave her hair another quick dry with the white towel and sluggishly let it fall to the floor, her fingertips trailing down towards the rim of her clean white nightshirt and gingerly she pulled it upwards. Surprisingly there was no bandage on her lacerations, they were healing rather quickly. Jerking the nightshirt back down her eyes flashed upwards towards the large oval mirror and she stifled a scream at the face staring back at her.

Freddy.

He smiled wickedly at her, his eyes twinkling with dark mischief beneath his fedora. She scowled in anger and turned away, heading towards the door, "Leave me alone"

"Oh, no. I'm staying here. I think we need another talk. Don't you?"

"No, I don't" she shot back and grabbed the handle of the door. In a split second the steel knob went dangerously hot and she let out a shriek, jerking her hand back noticing a small burnt mark on her palm. Breathing heavily she faced the door, not daring to turn and face his hideous face in the mirror. If she had to stand in this position until the door opened, then so be it.

Remaining perfectly still she shivered as she felt something cold, hard trailing up her right arm. As if it was the tip of a blade. For a split second she could actually feel his presence behind her, sense his breath upon her hair. Clenching her fists she spun around ready to hit him, only to find him not there. His leering face still looked out at her from the mirror. "How did that happen? How can you touch me when I'm awake?"

"You still don't realise , do you?" he hissed, "We have a special connection. Our minds. Remember you're my direct descent. So, even if you're awake I can still get to you…and also because I'm getting stronger"

She swallowed thickly and leisurely slid to the floor, pulling her legs up under her arms, "So" she grumbled, "what exactly do you want to talk about?"

He chuckled lightly, "What do you think Katherine?" and then pointed a blade directly at her, "_You"_

She returned a stony glare and turned away, "Well, I don't"

"Tough luck sweetheart, we're talking about you" he growled, his voice low and gritty, "Now. Tell me, what do you really think of Doc when you first met him? C'mon you can tell your daddy" he gave a small snigger.

Her lips remained tightly clasped together and she lowered her head, not daring to speak. It was another one of his tricks, trying to get to let her emotions run amok. But she wouldn't bow down to him, she wasn't going to let him make her snap again. Not this time. Her teeth grinded against each other as she shook her head, "Leave me _alone_"

Freddy's eyes narrowed, his voice going threateningly low, "I advise you not to make daddy angry, Katherine" his lips quickly curled up into a vicious smirk, "You see, I know exactly what you thought about Doc. I read your pretty little thoughts. You hated his guts, you believed that his way of thinking, his thoughts in regards to what was wrong with you were untrue. That you were right and he was wrong" he studied her face, noticing her lips beginning to twitch. As if she was battling against herself. Which is exactly what he wanted. "You thought that your time spent with him was going to be a waste. That he was pathetic. You've never really liked your elders when you were growing up, isn't that right _princess_?"

There was no response.

His vicious grin grew wider as he let out a dark chuckle, pleased with himself. "The reason why you hated the adults was because it was the grown ups who took you from me. All this anger, this _rage._ It stems from when you were a little girl, the very night you were _stolen_ from me. And they _did_ steal you from me. You hated them then and you _still _do. You're like a ticking bomb, ready and waiting to explode with your fury!"

Slamming her fist against the ground she jolted to her feet, scowling and stepped over to the mirror, "You're wrong!"

"Really?" he asked, his eyes widening in mock surprise, "Am I wrong or are you just in denial?"

"No, you're wrong" she mumbled without much conviction and looked away from the mirror, "I don't hate them"

There was a few seconds of silence, until he laughed. The laugher dark and mocking, "There you go again, lying. It's starting to become a bit of a bad habit for you, isn't it?" he smirked. He allowed his eyes to close momentarily, feeling a presence entering his domain. "Now Katherine, daddy has to go. I have a little bit of business to attend to. I'll see you soon"

She sighed, relieved as he disappeared from the mirror. All these surprise visits and visions of him were freaking her out. It was bad enough seeing him when she was asleep, but after discovering she could see him when she was awake. Well, it was going to make her a nervous fucking wreck. Groaning inwardly she raised her hands to her forehead, rubbing and massaging her skin as yet again another headache began to develop. What was is with all these damn headaches?

Jadedly she turned and exited the bathroom, climbing onto her bed. Her head jerked towards the doorway of her small room as Dr Campbell unhurriedly walked by, engrossed in reading a clipboard. Clearing her throat she called out, "Hello, Dr Campbell"

However, he didn't reply.

Shrugging her shoulders she pulled her covers over her legs and reached over to the small table to her right, snatching a few celebrity magazines. Hoping to divert her mind away from the last day or so as she began to read.

Yawning quietly Dr Campbell flicked through his clipboard as he made his way down towards the medical room. It usually wasn't his job to check the medical supplies, but alas his orders were not fully carried out. There was a set schedule each day for the medical supplies to be counted and reordered. But it wasn't carried out. And so he had to do it himself.

He knew the reasoning behind it. No one wanted to enter the room as one of the last teenagers who died in Westin Hills was in that room, concealed in a black body bag until the family finished organising the funeral arrangements.

Slowing down his pace, he stopped outside a set of large double doors that had a small square glass of looking into the room. Taking a swift glance into the room, he could clearly see the body bag laying on the gurney to the far right of the room. He shuddered violently and shook his head. It would only take ten to fifteen minutes, that's all.

He placed his hand on the one of the doors and pushed it open, switching on the lights as he passed them. There was a low hum as the lights flicked on, casting a hazy glow throughout the room. Pale cream tiles adorned the walls. There were four sets of patients beds to the left just past the large shelves and cabinets of medicines, boxes of medical equipment and cleaning apparatus. He made sure to keep his gaze away from the body bag behind him, just being in the room with it was unnerving enough.

Placing his clipboard on the side counter he clicked his parker pen and began to browse through the various lists of medicines. Ticking several of them he pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the first cabinet, pulling out several boxes of tablets of various medications such as - analgesics, anti-anxiety drugs, anti-arrhythmic, anti-depressants, sedatives, neurological drugs.

Carefully he began to count the boxes, checking inside to see how many bottles of packets there were. His concentration however wasn't fully on the job. He was thinking about Lori, of how much he was missing her. How she reminded him of her mother, with the golden locks and her bright smile. He wished that he could just see her, hug her for one last time.

From behind him the black body bag began to jolt, coming to life as it wriggled and writhed on the gurney. Freezing on the spot Dr Campbell slowly peered over his shoulder towards the direction of the rustling sound, but found the body bag to be still. Laughing nervously she gave his head a quick shake and turned back toward his notes, mumbling incoherently to himself. Loosening his tie, he wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow. It was getting very warm. Too warm.

Again the body bag sprung to life, the zip eventually beginning to inch its way downwards and slowly a set of bloody hands slipped out to grasp the sides of the bag.

Spinning around at the sound Dr Campbell dropped his pen, gasping in horror as the body bag sat up on the gurney, the zip nearly at the bottom. His quivering hands grabbed the edge of the counter and quietly he whispered, "No, this isn't real. I'm not asleep. I'm awake!"

There was a heavy thump as the body stood off the gurney. He whimpered, crying softly as he saw the marred face of his daughter. Lori. Her face was bruised, swollen, bloodied. Four deep cavernous holes were on her neck, parallel to each other. Deep red crimson liquid flowed down her clothes, staining it a deep red. Blood shocked eyes stared intently at her father, her voice gargled and low as she murmured, "Daddy…help me"

He cursed himself mentally. He was wrong, he was asleep. _Fuck!_

He jolted as he heard her voice again, "Daddy…I need you"

Shaking his head he replied, "No…you're dead Lori"

She slowly advanced towards him, stepping out of the body bag. Dribbles of blood hung from her swollen lips, "I'm here daddy…you can be with me and mummy daddy. If you just say the words…"

Unable to keep his grief in any longer, he broke down. Tears streaming down his tired face, "Oh, Lori baby. I-I…"

Encouraging him she gave a small nod, "Go on daddy" her voice grew deeper, "Say it"

Stifling a sob he nodded sluggishly, consumed in his heartache, "Yes…I want to be with you Lori"

Her eyes twinkled darkly, changing into a icy blue, her lips pulling back to reveal black charred jagged teeth, "And you will be" her voice had now completely changed. Gritty, hoarse, pure evil. Freddy's voice. With a snarling laugh Lori's left hand shot out wrapping around his neck like a vice and with a savage thrust propelled him against the counter, "But first…it's medicine time!"

Dr Campbell gaped in horror as Lori/Freddy's right hand flicked and four steel blades torn through their fingertips. He tried to run towards the door, but found himself paralysed, bound to the counter by an invisible force. Screaming out he hoped that someone would hear him, come to his rescue.

Lori/Freddy chuckled at his pitiful cry for help, waving a blade in his face, admonishing him, "Scream all you like fucker, no one will save you"

Grasping the edge of the doorway, Maggie peered down the corridor where Dr Campbell had went to. She knew the scream had come from that direction. So, why the hell were there no doctors or nurses going to check on the disturbance? Did anyone else work in this fucking place? "Hello! Is there anyone about?"

Groaning with frustration she took a few tentative steps out of the room. A figure raced up behind her and a pale hand reached out to grab her shoulder, making her scream and spin around to face Tracey.

"Fuck! You scared me!" Maggie breathed.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing out of your room?"

"I heard a scream from down that corridor" she pointed down the corridor, "I'm going to check what it was"

"Are you sure that's wise?" Tracey warned.

Maggie turned on her heel, shouting over her shoulder, "Someone might be hurt, they might need our help"

Tracey sighed and ran after her, "Okay, but I'm coming with you!"

The two women sprinted as fast as they could towards the source of a loud piercing scream. As they neared the medical room they slowed to a stop, hearing a low groan of anguish from behind the double doors. The lights within the room flickered on and off violently. Holding hands tightly they took a slow step forward, gazing through the glass window, searching for any sign of life.

There was nothing but an eerie silence and as they were about to take a step away, Dr Campbell's face was slammed against the glass. His eyes were clamped shut, his face cut and grazed while a white foam and blood gurgled from his mouth. Screaming the jolted back from the window and gasped as his lips twitched, a low deep snarl coming from his throat. "Hello, ladies!"

There was a thunderous insane laugh, sending chills up their spines. They knew that laughter all too well, it was Freddy's.

Maggie clenched her right fist and stormed forward, only to be pulled back by Tracey, "What are you doing?"

"We have to help Dr Campbell!"

"What?"

Maggie shrugged her hand out of Tracey's grasped and tugged frantically at the door, "We've got to save him from my father!"

Tracey gave her a bewildered look, stunned at her choice of words.

Turning around to see her surprised expression, Maggie gave her a stony glare, "What?"

The young woman stuttered, "I-it's just that you said your father. You've never called him that"

"I meant Freddy! What the fuck does it matter? We have to help Dr Campbell!" she snapped angrily.

Snapping out of her shock Tracey rushed to Maggie's side, both woman tried in vain to pry the door open. Looking up quickly at Dr Campbell's face they gulped as his face slid down the glass, leaving a trail of thick blood from his lips on the glass.

Exchanging worried looks with each other, then took a slow step back and then jumped out of their skin as his body was catapulted across the room, towards the back wall. His body smashed against the hard tiles, crushing his vertebrate. In turn paralysing him from the neck down.

Sobbing quietly Maggie curled her arm around Tracey's waist, puling her close to her and gulped as there was a small click from inside the room and the door creaked opened, allowing them entry. Gagging at the sight of vomit and blood smeared on the floor the uneasily entered the room, discerning several boxes of tablets opened and the contents scattered on the floor. Cabinets were torn off their hinges, glass was smashed on the floor with the beds turned upside down, the mattresses torn to pieces along with the covers and pillows.

Tracey tugged violently at Maggie's hand, her gaze set upon the body bag that was unzipped. Revealing the dead boy's clothes ripped from his corpse. Swallowing down the lump of bile in her throat, Maggie turned and took slow calculating steps towards the body. Averting their gaze from the boy's decaying face they set their eyes on his stomach, distinguishing a message carved onto his flesh. The message was meant for Maggie.

_**DON'T TRUST THEM KATHERINE. **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's notes:_** I'm not sure if you've noticed that Maggie's slow tranformation has started...hehe! I have to say when I wrote the death scene of Dr Campbell at the last I decided to put in the lines 'Hello ladies' with Freddy possessing his body. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave a little review! Thanks.

Paula.

.


	3. No One Can Save You

**Chapter 3: **No One Can Save You

Nearly an hour had passed since the grisly and horrific death of Dr Campbell. Under the strict orders of Sheriff Craven, the surrounding corridors were cornered off and Maggie was placed in a ward in the next building. It was there were she and Tracey were questioned by him, each of them having to give their own separate accounts of what happened. It was very harrowing for them both to recall on the events, witnessing the disturbing way that Dr Campbell died, was murdered. Slain in a ghastly way. It appeared to them all that Krueger was fashioning new sick twisted ways of murder. God only knew what he would do next and to who.

Sheriff Craven noted down each word as Tracey finished her statement, her face pale with nausea as she thought back to the way Dr Campbell's bones crunched, breaking as his body slammed against the hard tiled wall. Her and Maggie knew that the man's spine must have been crushed, killing him in an instant.

Staring impassively at the ground, Maggie thought back to the message hideously carved into that teenager's flesh. 'DON'T TRUST THEM KATHERINE'. As hard as she may, she just couldn't get the words out of her psyche. She didn't want to admit to herself, but a small part of her believed that the message was right. That her father was right, she shouldn't trust any of them.

Flinching at the realisation that she yet again called 'him' her father, even though she was _thinking_ it, it was very disturbing to say the least. It was freaking her out. Why was she even contemplating calling him that? He wasn't her father, he was a cold callous murderer who killed her mother in front of her. He never cared for her. Why the fuck should she trust _him_?

_Because I've __**never**__ lied to you. They have. _

Her breath hitched in her throat and slowly she looked up, her eyes glancing about the room briefly. Expecting to see him, believing herself to be dreaming. But she wasn't. Yet again, she was hearing his taunting voice within the depths of her mind.

From out of the corner of her eye she could see Bryan giving her a concerned look, as she shifted rather uneasily on her bed. He reached over from his seat beside her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, asking, "Maggie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" she smiled meekly, but inside she knew that she wasn't. There was something horribly wrong with her. That little slip of the tongue when she called him outside the treatment room, was evidence of it. Why did she say that? It had to be a simple mistake. It had to be.

Again she jerked in her seat as the calm stoic voice of the Sheriff shattered her thoughts, "Remember, what happened tonight was an unfortunate accident. Not a word to anyone" he glared at each of them in turn, "I'll be in touch"

Once out of sight Doc slowly turned to face his close friend, with Tracey standing at his side. He cleared his throat, catching Maggie's attention, "Maggie, I had a small talk with the doctor in regards to your medical state"

She rose an eyebrow, asking sharply, "What do you mean _my_ medical state?"

He nervously licked his lips quickly, "They did a CAT scan on you and discovered that you have…narcolepsy and have had the condition for several years. They had contacted your local general practitioner back in Central City"

"You mean Maggie can fall asleep at any time without warning?" Tracey gasped.

"Yes" the older therapist nodded grimly, his eyes never leaving Maggie's face.

She pointed a finger at him and snapped, "You should know that is doctor-patient confidentially. It's my business"

"I understand" he began slowly, trying not to aggravate her anymore, "It's just that under these circumstances we have a right to know of any…medical condition that would harm you. For you to have narcolepsy is dangerous and even more so with Krueger about. Also, we are getting slightly worried. Tracey said that you called Freddy by a different name. You called him your '_father_'"

Scoffing in disbelief Maggie began to laugh, the tone of her laughter full of bitterness, "Oh, and what? You all suddenly think that I've crossed over to the dark side? So, I accidentally called him father. So fucking what. It was a stupid _mistake_, it doesn't make any difference in the slightest"

"We don't think that at all Maggie. We are just worried about you. We just want to look out for you" Doc reassured quietly.

Crossing her arms she stood from the bed, "I'm fine. Just fine. Now, if you would please excuse me I'm due for release in an hour and I would like to get changed" she gave a casting glance towards the door, suggesting for them to leave.

But Bryan was having none of it. He ushered for Tracey and Doc to remain where they were, "Wait. We're talking to you Maggie whether you like it or not"

Groaning inwardly in defeat she slumped back down on the bed, shrugging her shoulders half-heartedly, "What do you want to talk about?"

"The truth about where you got them scars" he got straight to the point, "You haven't came out and told us that it was Freddy. I'm assuming it was you Maggie. Please tell us the truth. Was it you?"

Maggie blinked once, her tough exterior beginning to waver. Fade away. Her face frowned as she thought back to that afternoon in the bathroom. She barely remembered doing that heinous act on herself. It was all a blank. But the evidence was there, she had done it. Despite not remembering dragging that razor blade across her stomach, she could clearly remember that voice. _Her_ voice. The dark part of her waiting to break free. And distressingly she was starting to come back to haunt her once more.

Glancing despondently down at her hands, Maggie saw them beginning to shake and slowly lowered her head, her eyes starting to brim with fresh tears. She sluggishly shrugged her shoulders, her voice barely above a whisper, "I don't know what's happening to me Bryan"

Reaching out he used the fingers on his right hand to tip her face up to meet his, "Maggie, did you do it? Did you cut yourself?"

She chewed her bottom lip and nodded slowly, "Yes…but I don't remember. I don't want to remember. I'm…terrified"

Doc moved closer to the bed, "Why didn't you tell us Maggie?"

"I was ashamed. I didn't know how you all would react"

"Maggie you really need to realise that we're here to support you. Not criticise you or attack you" he gave a low sigh.

"Yes, he's right. You have to trust us. Okay?" Bryan cut in.

She glanced up to them both, her eyes red from he silent crying and mouthed over. **'_I know' _**as if she were afraid to speak out loud, in case _he _heard her.

Bryan smiled warmly and gave her shoulders a quick soothing rub, "That's good. Look, we'll let you get ready. We'll see you later okay?"

While the two men walked toward the doorway, Tracey remained rooted to the spot glancing at Doc as he looked over at her, "I'm just going to stay here for a little while longer"

With a small nod of the head he followed Bryan out of the room. A few seconds went passed until they were safely out of sight and the young blond haired woman closed the door, then turned to face her friend. "Doc won't tell me anything about what happened to you when you were a teenager" she slowly sat beside her ex-therapist, "I understand doctor-patient confidentially and all that shit. But…I'd like to know what happened when you were growing up. If you don't mind telling me?"

Maggie gulped, becoming slightly wary of Tracey's sudden curiosity about her life growing up. But she knew deep down the girl was concerned for her. She probably wanted to try and repay her for the help and therapy she gave to her over the last several years. Forcing a smile across her face Maggie sighed and shrugged her tired shoulders, "Tracey, I understand that you mean well. I _do_. But it's…just that I don't remember much of my life growing up as a teenager. Like my memories are all fuzzy, disorientated. I think it's probably because through help of therapy I repressed them, pushed them to the back of the mind. But it was bad. I know that this" she pulled up her shirt nodding at the bandages covering her lacerations, "must have happened. I must have been a very angry person growing up, frustrated with my life for some reason. I must have built up my anger and lashed out at myself. But I'm sure there's more to it. I just don't want to remember it. But…" she trailed off.

"That fucker wants you to" Tracey stated with abhorrence.

Maggie's eyes narrowed for a few seconds, rage flaring in them at the crude remark Tracey made about him, her father. Calling him 'fucker'. It was as though she disliked her friend saying that about him, about her dad. Shaking her head lightly, once more she mentally berated herself for contemplating him in that way. Why the hell was she thinking like this?

"It's because you're slowly accepting who I am Katherine"

In a sudden movement Maggie's head snapped up, her eyes going wide like saucers at the sight of Freddy sitting casually in the chair mere feet from her and Tracey. He smirked maliciously at her, scrapping the tips of his metal talons along the wood of the chair then slowly stood.

Tracey jumped as Maggie sprung to her feet and then stood in front of her, glaring at the empty seat in front of them. It was obvious that there was something very wrong. "Maggie, what's the matter?"

Glowered at him with venom, Maggie spat, "What are you here for?"

Tracey chewed on her bottom lip, knowing that Maggie had to be having an hallucination and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering, "Maggie he's not here. You're awake"

Freddy laughed raucously, his voice echoing off the walls making Maggie flinch on the spot. Surprisingly Tracey also jerked, hearing a faint chuckle reverberating throughout the room. "What the hell?" she murmured, more to herself.

Smiling darkly Freddy's left arm slowly stretched outwards towards Maggie, "I can't wait for us to have another little talk. It'll be soon won't it _princess_?"

She shook her head in defiance, "No, it won't"

He chuckled once more and cocked his head to the side, "If you don't stop all this lying, I'm going to have to _cut_ out your tongue" in a flash his bladed glove shot forward. Screaming she swatted the arm away and twisted away, stumbling to the floor in panic, crying and shaking.

Bolting to her side Tracey pulled Maggie into her embrace, "Maggie it's okay. He's not here"

Trembling fiercely Maggie glanced briefly around the room, breathing a sigh of relief at seeing no sign of him. "Why won't he leave me alone Tracey?"

Tracey shrugged, unsure of the answer. But she knew for certain that she wasn't going to stop until that bastard had left Maggie alone, until he was defeated for good.

**x x x**

An hour had passed since Maggie's delusion and both women had arrived back at their motel after she was discharged from hospital. As for Brian and Doc they had decided to meet up with Max and Neil, at the cemetery.

It didn't take them long to notice the two lonesome figures standing at a small row of gravestones, their head bowed in prayer. In respect for their dead friends.

Walking quietly up to them, Doc and Brian waited at their sides patiently until they were finished. Glancing down at the engravings on the gravestones they read each name in turn. Ronald Kincaid, Joey Crusel, Kristen Parker and Nancy Thompson.

"They were the Elm Street children?" Brian asked quietly.

"Yes" Neil nodded, "The other graves are over there. We visited them before we called you. When we usually come to Springwood, we would come to pay our respects"

"We understand" nodded Doc. Who to be honest with himself, was rather guilty that Spencer, Carlos and the John Doe didn't have a grave. A place where they could rest. But their existence was wiped out. Only him, Maggie and Tracey knew that they were real people. That they existed.

Gesturing with his right hand Neil beckoned Bryan and Doc to follow him and Max as they ventured across the grass towards another set of gravestones. His voice was stern as he asked, "What exactly does Maggie know about him? About Freddy?"

"Just that he murdered her mother in front of her as a young child, that he was a child killer. Other pieces of her memories are scattered, in disarray" Doc stated dryly.

Neil licked his lips nervously, "I take it that she doesn't know about how her father was conceived?"

Doc shook his head in discord, "No. She never saw any point in digging into her past, into _his_ past"

Slowing down Neil gradually nodded his head, his gaze falling on the tombstone in front of them. The name in large letters standing out.

**Amanda Krueger. **

**Her name is Christ - Sister Mary Helena**.

Looking at the gravestone, Bryan and Doc exchanged shocked glances. "This is his mother?"

"Yes" Neil sighed grimly, "It's rather a heartbreaking story. I feel that it would be beneficial if Maggie knew about her grandmother"

Reluctantly Doc nodded and sluggishly walked after them as they departed toward their respective cars. However, he was worried by whatever this new revelation would be. And whether it would effect Maggie. He knew that she was becoming slightly on edge, moody. Aggressive. Little signs that she possibly could fall back into her old dangerous ways of her youth and that was something that he didn't want to happen.

It didn't take long for the three men to congregate with Maggie and Tracey back at the motel. Maggie and Tracey sat side by side on one of the single beds, confused and curious as to what new 'information' was going to be disclosed to them. Would it possibly help them defeat Krueger once and for all? Well, they hoped so.

Pulling up a chair Neil gave a grim smile as he eased into it, a small file in his hands. "Maggie. What I have to tell you is to do with your father's…I mean Freddy's mother. How she came to be pregnant with him"

She swallowed thickly and nodded once, "Yes. Go ahead"

"Your grandmother was Amanda Krueger. She worked in Westin Hills in the early 1940s. She was a nun, from an early age she dedicated her life to god, to the holy bible. She helped out with the patients, caring for them any way she could along with the rest of the nuns that worked in the hospital" he paused momentarily, "It was over the holidays when Amanda was working in the tower. It was in that tower that more than one hundred of the worst murderers, rapists, child molesters were kept. They were all criminally insane. Most of them suffered some schizophrenia and other psychiatric conditions. They were locked away in horrendous conditions. She was accidentally locked in there over the holidays. When she was found she was barely alive and was pregnant"

Maggie stared off into the distance, her voice barely above a whisper. "Son of a hundred maniacs"

Tracey whipped her head towards her friend, "What?"

She cast a quick glimpse in her direction then turned towards Neil, nodding eagerly. "Now, I know why he was called that. Why they taunted him, teased him as a kid. I was in his memory. I saw him in elementary school. All the kids were being so cruel, nasty. Calling him _'son of a hundred maniacs' _over and over" she slowly clenched her fists, her heart going out to him. Feeling angry for what they did to him. Taking a deep breath she slowly exhaled, "What happened? After he was born? I'm assuming that Amanda never kept him?"

He raised an eyebrow in surprise as how she could know this and nodded, "Yes, that is correct. He was in foster care. Moving from different families from a very early age. How did you know that?"

"As I said I had access to his memories. I saw him as a teenager living with his foster father. He was physically abused by him. What happened to Amanda?"

"She took the birth very badly. After giving him up into foster care, she left Westin Hills and began to work in a local parish. From my research she tried to get in contact with him as a kid and as a young man, but he disowned her. He didn't want anything to do with her"

"He knew about his birth?" Doc questioned.

"Yes. As Maggie has mentioned he was ridiculed because of this. Seen as an outcast. He was hated. It was probably one of the factors of how he came to be the way he was"

Maggie leaned forward locking eyes with the older man, "Do you by any chance have a picture of her?"

He smiled and flipped open small folder, shifting through the few articles until he came to a small black and white photograph of her from the late 1940s. He handed it over her and carefully she studied it along with Tracey. The shape of her face and eyes were very similar to Maggie's. Noticing this Tracey nudged her friend gently in the side, "She looks a lot like you"

Smiling appreciatively Maggie placed the photograph on her lap, lifting her weary gaze towards Neil once more, "Did she know about his crimes?"

"Yes. She was an avid follower of the court case. She took it very hard once the case was adjourned because of the warrant not being signed. Supposedly she had committed suicide in the tower were she was raped years before"

"She killed herself?"

"Yes, but they were rumours. She had meant to have hanged herself. But there were no body found. The old tower was sealed off, it was off limits during the early seventies onwards due to the town's regeneration at the time"

"Wait, we were at her grave earlier?" Bryan interjected confusingly.

"There is a tombstone yes. But that is a place for her friends and relatives to pay their respects"

Taking all this new information in, Maggie's first thought was to try and pay him a visit. To fall asleep. She had to let him know that she knew about this. To perhaps somehow reach out to him. It could end up futile, a waste of time. But she wanted to. She needed to.

**x x x**

Once Will had set his mind on something he stuck to it. No matter what. And added to the fact that he was so consumed in grief he wasn't in the mood to do anything. It had to be said, it was very kind of Jacob to yet again stay the night with him. But he wanted some time alone, to reminisce about Lori. Maybe drinking several bottles of beer wasn't a good idea.

However, the young man clearly wasn't thinking straight. It was finally hitting him that his first love was gone. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. OK, they were still young but he yearned for them both to have a long and happy life. Together. But that bastard had shattered his dreams. Torn his future apart.

He growled quietly to himself and tightened his grip on his sixth bottle of beer, swigging the remaining contents back before slamming it angrily onto the kitchen counter of his small apartment. He so wanted to that fucker to pay, to suffer for what he did to Lori. There had to be some way of stopping him. Hopefully, Maggie and her friends would find a way. They had battled Krueger before, they were bound to figure a way out. Weren't they?

Groaning he rubbed his temple and discarded the empty bottle into the nearby bin, before trudging out of kitchen towards his bedroom a short walk down the narrow hallway. Taking the handle in his grasp he pushed the door open, his eyes going wide with terror at the sight before him.

He now stood in the middle of the day room of Westin Hills. It was in the same décor as he was there several years before with his close friend Mark. He took a fleeting look at his clothes that had now changed into patient clothing of plain white slacks and t-shirt. The day room was bustling with various patients, of varying ages.

A few of them were sat in their respective seats, rocking back and forth muttering incoherently to themselves. While a few tugged and yanked at strait jackets that they were trapped in. Salvia spilled from the corner of a few of the patients mouths, their eyes staring blankly into the distance. Cut off from the world due to their medication.

A few women sat crying and sobbing, bursting into screams and violent cursing every few minutes. It was freaking him out. Bringing back terrible memories from when he was admitted here.

He sniffed the stale air, nearly vomiting at the horrid smell of disinfectant coming from the corridor behind him. As he was about to turn towards the corridor, a figure sitting slouched forward in a seat to his immediate right caught his attention. It was of a young girl, perhaps fifteen or sixteen. Her dark brown hair hung messily around her terribly pale face. Her attire consisted of patient clothing, however it seemed stained with red blotches and dirt stains.

Staring blankly at the floor the young teenager jerked and jolted in her seat, muttering to herself quietly and then began to lift her head upwards, brushing her hair away from her face. A leering smirk now stretching across her familiar features. Licking her rosy pink lips the girl rose an eyebrow, her voice stoic and unwavering as she said, "Will, isn't it?"

He glanced about nervously then nodded, "Yes. Who are you?"

Her leering smirk quickly changed into a dark smile, "I'm Katherine"

Narrowing his eyes in confusion Will whispered, "What?"

Sighing with frustration she rolled her eyes and straightened up in her seat, "Oh, I forget. You know me by another name. The one _they_ gave me when I was a little kid. The one that I DIDN'T want. _Maggie_!" she spat the word out in utter revulsion, "Maggie fucking Burroughs"

Cautiously he moved backwards, "I don't understand"

Maggie/Katherine laughed boisterously, smiling fiendishly at him, "Well, of course you don't. You stupid fuck. I've been trapped in her mind for the last twenty years. They forced me here, where I've been waiting. But soon, I'll be set free. My daddy is going to show _her_. Show Maggie who she really is. And that is…" she smugly pointed at herself, "_me"_

He spun on his heel, the sound of Maggie/Katherine's insane laughter echoing in his ears as he charged blindly down the dimly lit corridor of the patient's ward. As he veered into the intersecting corridor the highly alarmed man came to a stuttering stop, his frightful gaze falling upon four patients standing huddled together in the middle of the corridor. Due to the poor lighting there features weren't that well made out. There seemed to be two boys and two girls, perhaps in their mid to late teens. All of them were dressed in causal comfy nightclothes.

He slowly advanced towards them, but as they turned to face him he stopped dead in his tracks. Horrified by each of their gruesome injuries. One of the girls had dark black hair, that hung loosely around her gaunt white face. Her arms were covered in deep needle marks, blood and clear liquid dribbling from each puncture on her skin. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, white foam spilling from the corner of her lips onto the floor.

The figure next to her wobbled forward, her face caved in, pieces of metal and what looked like parts of a TV screen were embedded into her face and skull. Her blond curly hair soaked in blood, part of it singed as if it was burned. Blood and tissue poured from her marred face.

The boy next to her glared forward, his flesh around his chest shredded and cut deeply. Blood was soaked into his garments, while his large glasses were smashed and mangled as he grasped it in his bony right hand.

The last teenager jerked and jolted forward, his two arms being pulled forward. Thick long slits from his wrists up to his elbows were visible, along with deep slits from his ankles to his upper thighs. From when his veins were used as strings to control him when Krueger toyed with him in his nightmare. There was a trail of blood from his feet as he staggered forward, towards Will who took a few steps backwards. Appalled at the sight of his tortured victims of Krueger. He knew that they had to be the victims from the past.

All of the victims called out, begging, "Save us"

Spinning on his heel he ran down the barren hallway, the lighting fading away until he was submerged in darkness. Skidding to a halt he held his breath, trying to listen for any sudden movements. Any sign of danger approaching.

Exhaling suddenly he twisted around toward the direction of a faint screeching noise, followed by a dark maniacal chuckle. There were a few seconds of eerie silence then his voice growled from the darkness, "No one could save them. Just like no one will save you"

Freddy's thunderous laughter boomed throughout the darkness, startling the young man as he staggered forward as a small light began to flicker wildly from above. Showing him the corridor of Westin Hills one second and then his own living room apartment the next. He gulped and then cried out as an invisible force propelled him forward straight into the large window looking out into the main road. He screamed loudly as his body crashed through the glass, sending shards of glass shooting everywhere as his body fell through the air, his eyes shooting open as he collided with the concrete.

His neck snapped instantly as it hit the pavement, several of his other bones breaking from the fierce impact. His eyes were wide open, starting lifelessly ahead and slowly a trickle of blood began to flow from the back of his head, down into sewer grating. Screams of panic soon filled the quiet street as a few neighbours hurried out of their apartments, horrified at what they had just witnessed. Another death, another poor soul had taken his own life. Or so they thought…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the very long delay. You know how it is, with life, work...etc. I hope you liked this chapter. I have to say I'm going to thoroughly enjoy writing Maggie/Katherine going crazy. Hehe. Please review and let me know what you thnk. Thanks.  
Paula.


	4. The Real You

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to everyone who did my poll. I'm _really_ excited about this story. I'm going to thoroughly enjoy writing Maggie as she goes crazy. I don't think I've seen many stories where Maggie goes insane. The flashback is in italics. I plan on focusing on her flashbacks in the next few chapters. I hope you like the way I am going to write her darker persona aka Katherine. Please review and let me know what you think. Any questions and I'll be happy to answer them. Happy reading!

Paula aka Darkness.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: The Real You

Nursing her fourth coffee in her hands, Alice sat jadedly in her small kitchen. Her sullen, fatigued gaze stared at an old photograph she had kept from her high school years. It was of her, Rick, Kristen, Debbie and Shelia. They all looked _so_ happy, carefree, full of life and vigour. How she missed them, especially Kristen. She had made her so happy, her and Rick.

Rubbing at her eyes, she lifted her cold coffee up to her lips gulping the remaining contents down in one go. It was coming up to nearly four days since she had a wink of sleep and the taste of coffee was starting to repulse her. But she knew how important it was, the caffeine that would help her keep her eyes open, to keep the dangerous realm of sleep at bay. To keep Krueger at bay.

Lifting her weary gaze from the table she motioned for her son Jacob over as he walked into the kitchen, "You want some coffee Jacob?"

He groggily shook his head, stifling a long yawn. "No, I'm fine mom"

"Please Jacob. It's been over three day since you've had any sleep, you need some coffee to help yourself stay awake. It's going to get harder with each passing hour you're awake. You _need_ to be alert" she pleaded, her blue eyes boring into his. Begging him to take some much needed caffeine.

The young man sighed, reaching over to grab his mother's hand squeezing it gently, "Mom, I'm okay. I've got a stash of caffeine pills and energy drinks in my room" he pecked her lightly on the cheek.

"Okay" she nodded slowly, a small smile gracing her lips, "But you know where the coffee is if you need some"

He spun on his heel and ventured to the back of the house, where his bedroom was suited. He couldn't tell his mother this, but over the last few days he had been managing to get some small fifteen to twenty minutes of sleep. By reading the books that Dr Reynolds had brought with him, he began to experiment with his dream powers he had long thought were lost. It surprised him and he was happy to admit to himself that it was working, he was managing to keep Freddy out. It wasn't a full long 8 hour sleep that he craved, but it was good enough for him.

Pushing his door open he cast a quick glance at the various pictures of heavy metal bands and rock bands adoring his walls, then closed the door behind him. Sluggishly he wandered over to his bed, slumping down on it like tone of bricks.

Maybe he was being too cocky in his newfound abilities of controlling his dream and keeping Krueger at bay, but another fifteen minutes sleep wouldn't hurt. If he set his alarm clock to set off in fifteen minutes to wake himself up, then it would be fine. Perfectly fine.

Another yawn came from his mouth and with a hefty sigh he allowed his eyes to flutter shut. A few long minutes when by, his bedroom becoming darker the walls distorting and morphing into a new nightmarish environment. The walls of the room now extended further back, approximately twenty feet. The walls were now made of stone, with various religious pictures hung to the walls.

However, they were ripped apart, while statutes of different saints were smashed, their parts scattered throughout the large church which was now in place of Jacob's bedroom. There were three large coloured stain glassed windows, all of them too were shattered. The coloured fragments littered throughout the church. A howling wind blew through the broken window sweeping over Jacob's serene face as he lay sprawled out on one of the church pews.

He groaned, his eyelids flickering wildly as he came to. Feeling sudden discomfort at laying on the hard wood he pushed himself up to a sitting position, his eyes widening at his new surroundings.

He swung his legs onto the ground and slowly stood, scurtinizing the desolate, ruined church. Parts of it was familiar. Yes, it was part of the twisted dream he had when he was still in his mother's womb. Where he had confronted Krueger and defeated him. Or so he believed.

It seemed liked Freddy was unstoppable.

Images of his past, when he was still inside his mother's womb flashed before him. How he unwittingly pulled his mother's friends into his dream. How he pulled his own father into the dream. But he had no control over his power, Freddy was using him. Using his untrained power. He had no comprehension of what was happening until his mother told him, how that kind nun had showed him how to fully use his power to defeat Krueger.

Shaking his head, Jacob felt angry at being used like that. He hated it. He hated him, Freddy. Suddenly the two large wooden doors flung open, a tall dark haired man entering with a warm smile adorning his familiar face.

Taking a step back Jacob shook his head, a sense of dread coming over him. It wasn't his father. He was dead. "No, it's not you. H-he's d-dead!" he stammered.

Dan gave a quick shake of his head, "No Jacob. It's really me…don't you remember?" he slowly stretched out his right hand, his four fingers starting to elongate ever so slowly.

He received a powerful enraged glare from the young man, "No, you're not my dad! I'm not as naïve as I used to be Freddy. You won't fool me again. You're not going to use me again!"

Dan/Freddy gave a thunderous malicious laugh, morphing into his true burnt form and wagged a bloodied blade in front of Jacob's sweating face, "Oh, no-no! You're wrong boy. Why would I need a little fuck like you? When I'll soon be having my _darling_ daughter at my side? Hmm?"

Jacob continued to back away, half stumbling over shards of broken glass and ruined religious ornaments until he felt the grimy stoned wall behind him and soon his back was firmly pressed against it. His wide terrified eyes firmly set on Freddy's. "I don't believe you. Why would she want to join you?"

Freddy chuckled menacingly and grinned, "Just say it's a family tradition. My blood flows through her veins!"

"No" Jacob snapped, "You're lying. I know what you did to her. You tried to kill her like you killed her mother. You tried to choke her to death!"

Waving his bladed claw around Freddy quickly dismissed that old confrontation with his daughter. As though he never really meant it. "Oh, that was just a _little _misunderstanding. Deep down I know Katherine has forgiven her daddy" he let a chuckle escape his charred lips, before he advanced toward Jacob once more. His voice was low, gravely. "I know what your…._desire_ is Jacob. What you really _want_"

A frown swiftly grew across Jacob's face, "W-what?"

"You _know_ Jacob" he gave a sly smirk, his blades scraping amongst each other as he slowly closed the gap, "You want to see your father. You want to be with him, don't you?"

Jacob silently had to admit to himself that there was a small part of him that yearned to see his father's face. To meet him. When he was young he had dreams of his father, but it wasn't him. It wasn't real. And as for Freddy, he was trying to trick him. "No…"

"C'mon boy…" Freddy persisted and sneakily began to raise his bladed claw, ready to strike out, "All it takes is only little second"

It was though Jacob's limbs were instantly frozen, all his joints immobile. He couldn't move at all. He swallowed profusely, staring at his impending doom and shut his eyes awaiting the fatal blow. Then it clicked. His power. He could wake himself up too. All he had to do was wish it…

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!!_

"Wake up Jacob!"

In a flash his eyes snapped open, his mother kneeling at his bedside. Her hands frantically shaking his shoulders. "Oh thank god!" she breathed, embracing him tightly.

He winced, letting out a low moan at pain at the stinging sensation coming from his chest area. Flinching backwards Alice's eyes drooped down toward his t-shirt, a startled gasp fluttering from her throat at the sight of four lacerations across his chest. "Oh, god Jacob. You're bleeding!"

He gingerly touched the blood stained t-shirt, "I'm sorry mom. I only wanted a quick nap. I thought I could keep him out!"

"It's okay. Just please don't do that again" she murmured, "We need to check your wound, okay?"

He nodded groggily, grimacing as she helped take off his top. "Mom…Freddy said something to me. It's to do with Maggie"

She stared glumly at him, a small part of herself knowing what it was about and it scared her if she was honest with herself. Opening her mouth she began to ask a question, but was cut off by a high pitch ring sounded out from her front pocket. Her cell phone was ringing. Pulling it out quickly she answered it, listening intently to the caller on the other side. Her grip tightened on the phone and in a hushed whisper she muttered, "We'll be right there Doc" and with that she hung up.

Tugging at her arm Jacob gave her a tense worried look, "Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Will" she grimly stated, "He's dead"

**x x x**

An ambulance and several police cars were parked outside Will's apartment. A number of uniformed officers tried to keep the curious neighbours and bystander a far enough distance from where Will's dead body was situated. Despite a white sheet being placed over his body, the faint stain of blood was visible around his head. A few neighbours had been questioned by one of the senior officers in charge. From what statements he had gathered it was the general assumption that the young man had sadly committed suicide. Perhaps the death of his girlfriend was too much to bear.

Several feet behind the police line Jacob was being comforted by Max, the older man muttering words of consolation to the teenager at losing his friend. Even though they had only known each other for only a few months.

Congregating at their cars, Alice was discussing with Doc, Bryan and Neil what Jacob had disclosed to her just under half an hour before.

"That's what he said" she sighed, "Freddy is planning on using Maggie. Lure her to his side. Make her turn against us"

"But she won't. I'm sure of it. She's strong willed" Bryan commented, however he was quite sure if he believed himself. Something was definitely amiss with Maggie and he knew it.

"I'm sure she is strong enough to withstand any of his mind games. But we should be vigilant" Alice shrugged, eying Doc and then Bryan smartly. "I'd really like to know more of her past. Please"

Doc shook his head, not liking this. Why were they so adamant to know about Maggie's past? "As I've said before. It's up to Maggie to talk about her past. And it's something that she doesn't want to talk about. So, I'm not forcing her to talk about it"

Cutting in Neil persisted, "I agree with Alice. It would be very beneficial to us if we knew more of Maggie's past. It would prepare us if Krueger were to try anything"

Exchanging glances, Doc and Bryan were still very much wary of saying much. It wasn't their position to say anything. But Alice and Neil were starting to become bothered about Maggie's behaviour and they could be right. Something was happening to her. "Look, we'll talk to her" Bryan murmured, "I'm going to ring her here, she's over at the motel with Tracey"

"Perhaps all of you should stay with me and Jacob" Alice interjected, offering a smile, "It would be better if we were altogether. To keep an eye on each other"

Narrowing his eyebrows Bryan knew that there was more to Alice's suggestion that she was letting on. "You mean, keep an eye on Maggie? Don't you?"

"It's just a precaution. Just for a little while"

He sighed frustratingly and dialled Maggie's number, "I'll say to her" then placed the phone to his ear as it was answered on the other side. "Hi, Maggie"

Maggie stood beside the motel room window, staring out into the car park as she listened numbly to Bryan. He gave a brief description of how Will's death came about. Inside she felt the smallest tinges of sympathy, of sadness for the young man. But it wasn't as _strong_ as she knew it should be. Conceivably it could be because of her not fully knowing the young man, not having a strong enough connection to him. Yeah, that was probably it.

Turning away from the window she began to pace the room, "Listen do you need me or Tracey to come down? I wouldn't mind having something to do. Keep myself busy"

"No, we're fine. We've met Alice and Jacob. She's suggested that we should stay in her house for a little while. It seems like a good idea" he gulped worryingly, wondering what Maggie's thoughts would be.

A flare of anger sparked in Maggie's deep brown eyes at this absurd idea, as she tightened her grip on her phone. Her knuckles turning white. "Oh, good idea? Huh? In what way?"

He licked his lips nervously and glanced behind him towards Alice and the others. Maggie didn't like this, he could tell by he tone of her voice. "All of us will be together. We can you know look out for each other"

Looking up at the door to the shower she heard the faint gushing of water as Tracey started up the shower. "Look out for each other?" she whispered to herself and absently her free hand began to curl inwards. Her fingernails digging into her palm, causing small incisions. Breaking skin, drawing blood. It was starting all over again. They wanted to _watch _her. She hated this idea, it was complete bullshit. Letting out her breath she muttered, "I'll have to think this through"

"Think about it? But Maggie…" he began.

However, she abruptly cut in, her voice sharp and simmering with rage. "Yes, I'm thinking about it Bryan. I do have a choice whether to go or not. I could easily stay here at the motel"

"By yourself? No, I'm not letting you do that!"

"I'll say to Tracey then. I'm sure she wouldn't mind staying with me"

He gave an aggravated sigh. There was no use in arguing with her, she was just too stubborn and headstrong. "Just please think about it. We'll be back in an hour. Okay?"

She rolled her eyes, her fingers releasing their relenting pressure on her palm. "Fine. See you later" then pressed the end call button.

Throwing her cellphone onto the side dresser she gazed down at the four nicks on her palm, four thin red lines of blood flowing from them. Wiping them lazily onto her black trousers she grumbled profanities under her breath. They were starting to doubt her, be suspicious of her. Wanting to keep her on a _leash. _Like a fucking dog! Keep her in check. But they had no reason to be sceptical of her. If it was because she cut herself then they had to know it was a mistake. She messed up. Lost control of herself for a split minute. She wouldn't lose her composure again. Why didn't they believe her?

Slumping irksomely onto her single bed she pushed her aggravation to the side for a few minutes. Her mind instantly going towards to what she was told about how Freddy was conceived. It was horrific. No wonder how he was taunted as a child. There was pity in her heart for him. He was her father afterall. Whether he liked it or not, she was going to talk to him.

She quickly pushed herself up toward the pillows, settling her head against one of them her eyes shooting towards the bathroom door for a second. The sound of running water barely audible behind the wooden door. This visit would have to be a quick one. As she allowed her eyes to droop shut a wave of nausea hit her like a tone of bricks and she was out for the count.

Her head lulled to the side, heavy eyes fluttering open as a hot gust of air swarmed over her face and hair. Moaning to herself she used her shaking hands to push herself to her knees. Her gaze upon the bright yellow and orange flames of the furnace that she was in front of.

Staggering to her feet Maggie looked to her left and right at, searching the boiler room. Expecting him to be there, with his hideous twisted smile. But she was alone.

Turning to the passageway on the right she began to slowly and cautiously walk onward, passing by hot pipes. Thick steam billowing from the fissures, distorting her view as she meandered through the power plant. Where the fuck was he? "Freddy! Where are you?"

There was nothing but the distant rumbling of machines, the short bursts of steam. Surprisingly to her, there was no sound of his claw. Of his insane laughter. Growling gallingly she marched onwards, her pace quickening as a large metal door loomed ahead. She slowed to a stop, noticing it was slightly ajar and with her thin hands pulled it open stepping through the gap.

Finding herself in the basement of the Elm Street house she averted her gaze toward the _'secret room' _hearing a soft mutter coming from inside. The voice recognisable. It was him.

Licking her parched lips she edged forward, stretching out her right hand to wrap around the circular metal handle. And with one mighty tug, pulled it open. Taking a deep breath Maggie stepped inside the room, scanning the large shelf to her right. Several of Freddy's murderous gloves were perched on the top shelf. While below were numerous jars filled with a variety of internal organs. Numerous other tools used to torture his victims were situated on the lower shelf, such as a diverse range of knives, hammers, chisels, nails, screw drivers and a long thick crow bar. Most of them were smeared in blood and other bodily fluids.

Trying not to gag up the contents of her stomach she turned away and saw him leaning over his work bench, a quiet chuckle reverberating from him as he worked on a large scrapbook. Glimpsing around the room she noticed that the articles of his past victims were no were to be seen. It must have created a book to keep them in. Like a sick twisted memento of his crimes. Pinned above the workbench was an old black and white photograph of herself as a child. Her hair tied back in ribbons. Which she knew were red.

Clearing her throat she called out. "Freddy"

He appeared to ignore her.

Gritting her teeth she knew that he was playing with her. Toying with her to say 'father'. Rolling her eyes she started gain, "I mean…" she groaned lowly. "Dad"

He gave a fiendish laugh, his little game working out to his pleasure and with a smirk he turned around to face her. It seemed he was in a good mood. "Hello Princess, it's really _good _to see you again"

She nervously took a step back, "I know that you've killed Will"

"Oh yes!" he hissed with sadistic satisfaction, "I got that little fuck" patting his chest lightly with his burnt hand he grinned maliciously, "he's here with all my other children"

Maggie nodded once, "I want to talk to you"

He smiled once more, but it seemed his smile was more sincere. Relaxed. "Really? Well, daddy is all ears sweetheart. Go on then"

To say she was taken aback by his calm attitude was an understatement. The basis of his composed stance was the fact he had killed yet again. She saw him chuckle to himself. He was reading her thoughts. How stupid could she be? "I know what happened. I uh, f-found out about how you were conceived"

Soon Freddy's calmness melted away, an incensed stare etching across his face as he listened to her as she continued.

"I found out about your mother. My grandmother. Amanda Krueger. How she was locked in Westin Hills over the holidays" she gulped and commenced briskly, "She was raped and beaten countless times. Now, I know why you were teased as a boy. Why they called you that phrase in the classroom when you were just a boy. Why…"

In a flash Freddy lunged forward, eliciting a shriek from her as he wrapped his burnt hand around her throat. Slamming her with vicious force into the nearest wall. Her head bounced harshly off the concrete. Stars flashing before her eyes at the sudden pain of the impact. Dizziness washed over her for a few seconds until she regained focus.

Her horrified gaze were upon his eyes. They weren't the normal ice blue eyes, but a deep burning red. He was fucking furious. His breathing came in short quick bursts, as he spat, his voice full of rage. "And what? You think you can try and reach out to me? Use your pathetic experience as a fucking psychiatrist to help me? Try and win me over Katherine? You fucking think you can make daddy turn good? Save my soul? Huh?"

Maggie gagged in his grip, trying to shake her head. But he firmly held it in place. "N-no…" she spluttered out between her erratic breaths, "I'm saying t-that I-I u-understand…"

He squeezed his grip on her neck, silencing her. "I don't need or fucking want you sympathy. Your pity. If you're trying to appeal to my humanity then forget it. It _won't _work. There's nothing left of my humanity. Get that through" he gave her head a threatening slam against the wall, "your head!"

She gasped and coughed violently as his grip loosened and stepped away. Slowly, her body slithered to the floor, her eyes closing as she caught her breath and gently began to rub at her throbbing throat. Well, that was a waste of time. Muttering to herself she opened her eyes, realising that she was in a new room. An office of some sorts.

It wasn't hers that was for sure. The décor was older. Perhaps from the 70s. Pale yellow paint was painted on the walls, while a large dark mahogany desk was in the middle of a the room. A familiar face sitting behind it. Only he was twenty odd years younger. It was Doc.

Sitting facing him was another well-known face. It was hers, only she was a teenager. Pulling herself to her to feet she gulped with dread. She was in one of her old therapy sessions. This was all she fucked needed. She didn't want to be reminded of all his meaningless shit! It was in the past.

Inching her way toward the door she grasped the handle, but she cursed to herself as it was locked. Freddy wanted her to see it. Biting her lip she held her breath as she turned to face the desk.

_**xxxxx**_ Start Flashback _**xxxxx**_

_Doc flicked through a list of school reports and police reports regarding the young Maggie. Her scuffles inside school, behavioural problems with students and teachers. Her lack of co-operation with the school hierarchy. The steady increase in her arguments in school, how aggressive she had become. Her run ins with the police, having to spend a night or so in the police cells to **'cool off'** after getting into fights in local public areas with students from her school. Luckily, she had a friend there to help break up the quarrels on several occasions. _

_On one such occasion her friend, Bryan, had stated if he wasn't there then god only knew what Maggie would have done to the girl. Her attack was so brutal, it gave the impression that Maggie was determined in trying to scratch the girl's face off. As if she wanted to permanently disfigure the girls' face. The only way that Maggie wouldn't have been pressed any charges was if she agreed to under take an anger management course. Which she did, albeit with great reluctance._

_Placing down the notes he filed them away in a small pink folder, peeling his gaze away from the desk towards the young teenager. Maggie looked positively bored, her blank gaze staring straight down at her knees. Her shoulder length brown hair hung over her face. Her legs bounced up and down rhythmically as her palms rested lazily on her jean clad knees. Her lips were pursed tightly together, a low humming coming from her throat._

_Doc sighed and coughed gently, catching her attention for a split second as he looked up then back toward her knees. "Miss Burroughs. Seeing as this is our first session. I would like to set a few ground rules. Okay?"_

_Again she gave him a fleeting look, before staring back down at her lap._

_Doc noted that as a sign of agreement and continued, "Firstly, I expect you to give me your full co-operation. Be honest in what you say, in what you feel. What happens in our sessions will be fully confidential. If you wish yourself to tell your mother what happens, then that is your personal choice. But I assure you that I'll keep our sessions between us. Do you understand Maggie?"_

_Coolly Maggie lifted her gaze, using her hands to part away her hair to show more of her cold emotionless face. A soft grumble came from her throat as she replied, "Yeah"_

_"Good" Doc gave a little smile, dragging over a large notepad and several pens. Picking one up he began to note the time and date, "So, what do you expect to get out of your therapy? I want your thoughts on the aspect of getting therapy, of getting help with your problems"_

_Maggie laughed. Viciously. Inside of her mind. Who the hell was this fucking shrink kidding? Problems? She had **no** problems. She wasn't a problem. Why couldn't they see that? Why couldn't her mom, her teachers, the police see that she as just being herself? Why did the adults believe that they had a right to control her, tell her what to do? _

_It was her fucking life, she could live it the way she pleased. And she would. She wasn't going to live by their rules, their idiotic ideals! Damn them all to hell. Fuck them. Bastards. If he wanted her to be honest, then she'll be brutally fucking honest. Straightening up in her seat, Maggie gave a sly smile. "You want honesty Dr Reynolds. Then you'll get it. I think all of this…" she waved casually about the room, "therapy is going to be a crock of shit. A waste of my mother's money and your time. I don't see any valid reason why I should be here. My mother is overacting as usual. People like you…psychiatrists only want to establish your own way of thinking, your own ideals on their patients. In a way manipulate them, tell them what to do. And believe me I don't like being told what to do. I hate it when people try to control me. It's a direct violation of my rights. I should be able to live my life the way I want to"_

_Noting her deliberations down, Doc felt his stomach knot with apprehension. This wasn't what he was expecting. She was very strong minded. Seemingly very resolute in her beliefs. He looked her squarely in the eyes, voice stern as he asked, "Then if you don't like being controlled, why did you agree to these sessions?"_

_She offhandedly shrugged her shoulders, "My mother kept pestering me. Crying, begging. I just did it to stop her constant whinging. She can really be annoying"_

_He placed down his pen, clasping his strong hands together. "Or maybe Maggie you **want** to be helped and you're not admitting it"_

_Another sly smile grew across her face and she swiftly shook her head in discord, "No, no doctor. I don't need help. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm just being myself. The sooner everyone accepts it the better"_

_"So" Doc leaned forward onto his elbows, "you think that your continuous violent outbursts in school and outside of school is normal? Just you being yourself?"_

_She nodded._

_He sighed and looked down at her mother's comments that was to his right. It consisted notes on Maggie's behaviour over the last few months. The fighting with students in her class. Her bunking off classes. Verbal abusive arguments in school with members of the staff. Drinking and coming home late reeking of alcohol. The self mutilation. Lack of social interaction. Losing several of her friends due to her vicious behaviour. The bizarre hallucinations and nightmares she would have. It didn't state what the they were about. So, further investigation into this would have to be carried out. _

_Also, details of Maggie's childhood would **need **to be looked into. Lifting up the sheet of paper he handed it over to her, "So, you think all of these factors aren't strange? You sincerely believe that you don't have a problem. Either emotional, behavioural or in any other shape or form?"_

_Taking the paper off him, Maggie read it quickly and smiled darkly. As if amused by it all. "No, I told you before. I don't see any problem with myself. I think that everyone else** is **the problem. You can't accept me for who I am. I'm not changing for anyone"_

_Staring at the young teenager, Doc felt a knot form in his throat. This would probably be the toughest case he had yet. It would prove difficult to break down the defensive barriers she had set up. But he had faith in himself. If he worked hard, continued to probe and delve into her mind then he was positive that he could change her way of thinking. Make her see the error of her ways. That the path she was currently on would lead her to destruction. Either ending up in jail or worse. She could end up dead._

**_xxxxx _**End Flashback_** xxxxx**_

To the right of the table, leaning against the door Maggie was consumed in shock. Reading her own thoughts when she was a troubled teenager. It seriously alarmed her at how twisted and wrong her beliefs were when she was younger. How she truly thought that she was normal. She had forgotten how unhinged she was back then and she was only fifteen or sixteen. It was disconcerting to say the least. Only now she knew that it was linked to her being Freddy's daughter. That if Doc hadn't intervened she would have taken his route. Of destruction, sadism and murder.

"Pity the fucker didn't intervene, huh sweetheart" came the unmistakable growl from her father.

Swirling around she came face to face with him, as the room altered into her old bedroom back in Central City. Taking a slow self-protective step backwards she gave a wary glance about the messy room. It was a normal teenager's bedroom, with various pieces of clothes and shoes scattered about the floor. The bed was unmade, with magazines and school books strewn across her mattress. "Why are you showing me my therapy sessions?" she averted her gaze towards his, "I don't want to remember them"

He pointed at her with a red stained blade, "Yes, you do" he gave an immoral grin, "You see your way of thinking was _right. _They did only want to control you. But you see you're just like your daddy. Wild, aggressive. You _crave_ the power of being the one in control. No one to stop you"

"I was like that" she snapped back, "But not now. It's in the past!"

Ignoring her, Freddy continued smiling viciously. "You were right Katherine when you said that you didn't have a problem. You don't. The only problem is them. Doc, Bryan. All of them interfering shits are problems. And you know what we do with problems? Hmm, princess? We get rid of them!" he gave a swift threatening swipe of his bladed claw, startling her as she yelped and jerked backwards. Cackling madly he lurched forward, gripping her chin tightly with his rough burnt fingers, tipping her face up towards his, "I think it's about time you started to see the _real_ you"

Glowering worryingly at him she stumbled backwards as he disappeared, leaving her alone and petrified by his words. What exactly did he mean see the real her? Was she going to have another flashback from her teenaged years? Whatever the hell it was she wasn't going to stand about and wait.

With a throwing glance over her shoulder she was about to charge toward the bedroom door, but found her attention caught by her reflection in the large five foot by one and a half foot mirror standing in the corner of her room. It was her staring back at her, wearing the same attire. Black trousers, white tank top with short sleeved white shirt over it. But the only distinct difference was her white tank top was tattered across her stomach area, smeared in blood. Beneath the gaps in her garment she could easily see fresh lacerations. The blood oozing from the wounds.

Slowly, her legs began to move herself closer to the mirror eying her reflection with great unease. A pair of frenzied eyes stared back at her, pure rage and corruption burning inside of them. Her hair hung scraggily around her face, short panting breaths coming from her lungs. Gradually a spiteful smirk grew on her reflection's face.

However, Maggie _wasn't _smiling at all.

Lifting her quivering right hand she reached out to touch the mirror, her finger tips tapping it gently. Her reflection doing likewise. But still the smile was still there. Then the humming began, a soft melodic tune deriving from her reflection's throat, but then as quickly as it started she stopped. Suddenly, her reflection sniggered quietly to herself while her penetrating gaze never left Maggie's terrified one.

Letting her right hand fall limply to her side Maggie took a deep breath, "W-who are you?" her voice quavered.

Her mirror image grinned widely, her eyes twinkling with maniac glee as she stepped forward. But again Maggie was rooted to the spot. Her reflection having a mind of it's own. Pointing a finger at her, Maggie's reflection whispered. "I'm _you_. I'm Katherine. Don't you remember?"

As she began to contemplate this, Maggie never had time to react when Katherine abruptly took a step forward, her right hand breaking through the mirror as though the pane of glass was fluid, like water. Ripples beginning to break out across the mirror. Like a pebble splashing into a pond or lake. With vicious force Katherine slammed her wrist around Maggie's left arm and tugged her close, a snarl now engraved across her face. "It's about time you set me free, _Maggie_!"

Grimacing at the powerful grip that her arm was being held in, Maggie cried out and shouted back with venom. "No, damn you!"

This only enticed Katherine's grip to increase ten fold, making her laugh perniciously and yank Maggie forward, closer to the mirror. "C'mon let me out bitch! I only want to play!"

Screaming out Maggie curled her free hand into a tight fist and brought it down towards her reflection. But it didn't connect with the watery substance, but with solid glass. Shattering it into pieces. Agony coursed through her hand as the shards of glass cut into her flesh, her eyes snapping shut in affliction.

With a jolt Maggie jerked awake in her bed, staring at the bathroom door as it was flung open. A half dressed and visibly distressed Tracey rushed towards her, her eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets as they saw the blood pouring from Maggie's marred hand. Grabbing an towel from one of their suitcases she applied it to the wounds, wrapping Maggie's hand delicately. "My god, are you okay? I heard you screaming!"

Maggie looked sheepishly at her friend then lowered her head, her thoughts overwhelming her. Her frightening meeting with her, with Katherine being her main worriment. The feral, dangerous part of her that she thought was long gone and buried in the abyss of her mind. But she was wrong. Very wrong. Her father must have found her, brought her back. Now, she wanted free again. To wreck havoc. To play, as she so innocently put it. Nonetheless there was nothing innocent about her. She knew it wouldn't be long until Katherine regained control of her, until she lost her sanity. Possibly for good.

If that were to happen, then Freddy would have _won_.


	5. Little Signs

**Author's Note: **

Apolgoies for the lateness of the update. I have to admitt that this chapter could have been longer. I have so many ideas for this story most of my chapters will be between 5000+ words! lol.  
So, the new nightmare remake is out. Meh, to be perfectly honest I will not be watching it. I'm a major Robert Englund fan and in my eyes he is the true Freddy. My stories (as many of my readers know) is based on the original Freddy. Now, that there are new Nightmare fans (from what I have seen from the new authors on the Nightmare section) I hope that they would perhaps read this and let me know what they think? Please? This is actual a sequel to another story i have up on here, but it is not necessary to read that. But if you want to then please feel free to leave some reviews. :)  
I thought it would have been cool for the 25th anniversairy for Wes and Newline to re-release the original movie with the original cast at the showing. That would have been cool.  
Anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!  
Paula

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: **Little Signs

Thankfully Maggie's wound wasn't as serious at first thought. However, she was still advised by Max to get some stitches along the back of her hand and along her palm. He glanced fleetingly at her as she stared at the grey motel carpet, her eyes red and blotchy from crying. This was a stark difference from the first time he had set eyes on her. She seemed very strong, full of courage, vibrant. But now, she was a shadow of her former self only after what? A week? Whatever vicious mind games Freddy was up to, it must be extremely harrowing on her mind. It was though he was pushing her to more or less breaking point.

He placed down the small red stained piece of cotton wool, his gaze going towards Tracey, Doc and Bryan as they discussed what exactly had happened. Biting her nails nervously Tracey muttered, "She was awake when I left to get the shower. I was only in there half an hour or so. I heard her screaming and so I ran out to find her thrashing about on bed. She woke up and her hand was badly cut and torn to pieces. That's when I called you over" she paused for a second, "Do you think she fell asleep so easily because of the narcolepsy?"

"Yes" Doc nodded solemnly, "Did she say anything to you about her dream? What happened in it?"

Tracey crossed her arms jadedly, "No, she hasn't said anything" she lowered her voice, "Do you think that he attacked her?"

Doc pursed his lips tightly together and shook his head in strong disagreement, "I seriously doubt it" he threw a quick glance in Maggie's direction, then gently tugged Tracey out of the doorway out of the room, "Listen, we've been told by Alice that Jacob had a nightmare of Krueger. And from what he has told her, it seems that Freddy is planning on using Maggie. Make her turn against us, lure her to his side"

As these words sunk it, Tracey couldn't help but give a small laugh of disbelief. She just couldn't believe her ears. "Are you fucking serious man?" she hissed, gawking at him in astonishment, "There's no way Maggie would do that! She hates his guts!"

Her old therapist sighed, "We know that. But we have to accept that this is a possibility. He may be planning on doing this. We have to be extra vigilant with her"

She gritted her teeth, still not wanting to accept it. This was their friend, they could trust her. Why was he acting like this? Was Maggie's past really that bad where there could be the chance of her turning against them? It was impossible! Taking a step back into the room, she muttered, "I know in my heart that she won't betray us"

He silently wished that he shared the young woman's faith. But he didn't. Over the coming days and nights, it would be become more strenuous for them all to keep Maggie out of Krueger's reach. Their bond was getting more resilient along with Freddy's power increasing with each kill, with each new soul claimed.

Looking up slowly he noticed that Max was finally finished dressing Maggie's wounded hand, ushering her words of advice. "Take it easy with your hand for a few days okay? It'll take a few days for the stitches to settle"

It appeared that his words fell on deaf ears as Maggie stared listlessly into the distance, her face very pale, shivering gently. Her eyes were blood shocked, unblinking. Unresponsive. She was still consumed in shock from her nightmare, from confronting a memory from her past. It never occurred to her until now of how cruel and warped her thoughts were when she was younger. How her musings of the world were so dark, sinister.

Evil. Violent.

Just like her father.

He was absolutely right. It was in her blood. Now, he was beginning to bring out the dark side of her. She saw evidence of it. She saw her. She saw Katherine in the mirror, from her own reflection. It shook her to the core to see her old self again. Just what exactly did Katherine mean by 'letting her out'? Was she really going to break free and take over once again? Make her lose her sanity once more? She just wouldn't be able to handle going through that madness! The constant mood swings, the uncontrollable rage. It was her worst nightmare. To be honest with herself it was her greatest fear. And her own father was about to make it a reality.

The question was how would Katherine break out? When would she break out? There was one thing Maggie was certain was that her memories were the key to Katherine being back. If she was shown more of her past, then Katherine would only have a greater opportunity to break free from the dark abyss of her mind. Staying awake was the only option to save her sanity. Her life.

Shaking her head lightly, she slowly stood from the bed grabbing Doc and Bryan's attention from the doorway. Giving a warm smile Bryan asked, "Are you okay Mags?"

Nodding once she reached into her suitcase with her unharmed hand, pulling out another clean white shirt and turned towards the bathroom. Murmuring as she walked, "I think you may be right. It would be beneficial if we all stayed together. I'll be ready to leave for Alice's house in half an hour"

A small smile grew across Bryan's face, feeling pleasantly surprised that Maggie had changed her mind. The smallest tinge of apprehension then bubbled inside of him, as he pondered about her sudden change of tune. Something horrific must have happened in the dream for her to act in his way. It was something that they had to find out about and soon.

Following Maggie Tracey entered the small bathroom and slowly closed the door behind them, before gently taking a hold of Maggie's left arm. Her eyes went wide at how violently her limbs were shaking. "Maggie. Please tell me what happened in the dream. I want to help you"

Sighing despondently Maggie remained silent, chewing on her bottom lip before whispering back. "I do want to tell you. But..." her voice trailed off.

"But what Maggie?"

Her bottom lip quivered, a single tear trailing down her flushed face. "I'm terrified Tracey. I've never felt this way in my whole life. S-something horrible is happening to me, something that will test me. Push me to the edge of my sanity. I just know it will. I don't know if I can survive this ordeal"

Entwining her hands with Maggie's, Tracey reassured, "Then that's why you have to tell us what is happening to you. You helped me when I was in the shelter, when I was coming to terms with what my father did to me. Now, it's my turn to help you. Just give us the opportunity to help you. There is no shame in admitting that you need our help!"

Shaking her head with disagreement and ripping her hands from Tracey's, Maggie let out a stifled sob, "I just can't!"

Tracey scowled with dismay, "Please Maggie! If you don't tell us then we won't be able to stop it!"

"But that is just it Tracey. I don't think anyone can stop it. Not even myself. It's like I'm in a battle that I know I'm not going to win"

Swallowing thickly, Tracey felt a smidgen of dread tug at her chest. "Why do you say that?"

Taking off her dirty white shirt Maggie gave her a straight answer, "I just know that it's the truth"

Nodding grimly Tracey watched in silence as Maggie replaced her old shirt with the new fresh one. She herself was starting to become slightly uneasy with her friend's forbidding admission. Never in the several years she had known Maggie, had Tracey seen her like this. She was so downtrodden, lacking confidence or courage. It was though Krueger was mentally draining her. He was breaking her, little by little. The venomous bastard. Tracey was positive that Freddy was enjoying psychologically tormenting Maggie. How she would love to send that monster back to hell, where he belonged.

With a worried glance towards her friend, the young blond haired woman wandered out of the bathroom. Bryan looked towards her expectantly, wishing that she had somehow gotten through to Maggie. She shrugged her shoulders as a sign of no luck and gestured for him and Doc to step outside with her into the fresh air.

Once out of Maggie's sight, Tracey began, "It's useless. She won't talk guys. She's so scared. She keeps saying that something is happening to her. That she can't explain or well at least she is afraid to say"

"Is that everything she said?" Doc asked.

"Yeah. Look, this is freaking me out a little. I've never seen her like this Doc. She's always been so strong" she murmured sadly. Digging into her pocket she pulled out some loose change. "I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes"

Bryan and Doc gave a quiet nod, both of their faces holding the same vexed expression in regards to the disturbing situation that was developing with Maggie. It was becoming reality. She was gradually reverting to her old self. They had to be with her all the time, whether she liked it or not. Her life and her own mind depended on it.

Glimpsing briefly into the motel room, Bryan lowered his voice. "I think it's starting again Alan. The signs are all there. The cutting, the constant mood swings. Maggie becoming more aggressive and snappy with each passing day"

Nodding sharply in utter agreement, Doc replied, "I agree. Every time she falls asleep, the more memories Freddy can find and show her. It'll make her even more unstable. We can't let her out of control again"

"Then what do you we suggest we do?"

"Maybe we should consider the option of taking her back to Central City"

"What?" came a cry from Maggie as she appeared in the doorway. Glaring at them angrily she perched her hands on her slim waist, '"It really does seem like you don't fucking trust me!"

"We do" Doc smiled reassuringly, "It's just that it may be best for you to go home for a few days. To rest..."

Holding her hands up she stopped him abruptly, "Just stop! You really believe I'm going to fall apart? To fall back into my old habits? Huh?" she spat bitterly, "Well, it's not going to happen. If I don't have your trust, then I doubt going to Alice's house would be a good idea"

As she turned away Bryan jumped forward, spinning her back toward them both. Begging her, "Please Maggie we do trust you. Believe us. Doc just thought that maybe you needed a break from all this shit that has been happening. Time on your own to refocus your thoughts, clear your mind"

"My mind is clear" she lied, "I'm focused on the job at hand. Trying to find a way of defeating him. I'm staying. I'm not chickening out of this! So, are we going to Alice's or not?" raising her eyebrows she waited patiently for a response.

Bryan smiled, slightly relieved yet a little bit confusedn by her sudden change in attitude. "Good" he muttered, "We're ready when you are"

Slowly she turned away, a sly smirk etching at her lips as she began to pack away some of her belongings. Inside she wasn't exactly excited about the prospect of going to Alice's house. It made her sick to her stomach having all of them watching her, like vultures. But she had to get them to trust her and this may be the only way she could do it.

**x x x  
**  
The atmosphere within the Johnson household was tense. Having arrived half an hour earlier, Alice had shown Maggie, Tracey, Bryan and Doc where they would be staying in the living room for the time being. Max and Neil had decided to remain in their own motel as if they had stayed, it definitely would have been overcrowded. They had agreed to convene with them later that night, about 9pm or so. It was past mid-day and they had an urgent meeting to attend to at Westin Hills, namely to discuss any possibility of shipping in the hypnocil.

Glancing nervously into the living room where Maggie sat silently, Alice felt exceptionally uneasy at how this whole state of affairs was turning out. Her apprehension started ever since her son had conveyed to her that Maggie was seemingly going to turn against them. Well, so Freddy had suggested. But was it all some sort of trick? Was Freddy just trying to get them to fight amongst each other? No, she was certain that Freddy was endeavouring to make Maggie cave in; lose her sense of rationality, of good and righteousness.

She was clearly becoming emotionally unstable and the key to it all was her past, which Freddy was digging up with vigour. He had to be stopped, or else there would be two Kruegers they would be battling against.

Both father and daughter.

Turning towards the kitchen counter, she began to make several mugs of coffee for her guests. Having finshed preparing the coffee, she then placed them on a small grey tray, carrying them into her living room. Standing at the window Bryan and Doc stepped forward taking a mug each off of her. "Where is Jacob?"

"He is around at Samantha's house trying to persuade her and Naomi to come around. I think we should let them know what is happening, to keep them informed and also we have to see if they have been having any more dreams about Freddy" Alice sat on one of the spare seats, "Doctor Reynolds I think we should investigate into these dream demons you have mentioned before. I for one would like to know more about them"

Smiling warmly Doc nodded, "Of course. I'll go and get my books"

Giving an appreciative smile Alice then turned towards Maggie, seeing that she was very pale with her head bowed over her hot mug of coffee. "Maggie, are you okay?"

Groggily she lifted her head, trying to force a smile across her face. "I'm okay...just a little dazed. That's all"

Alice pointed at her mug of coffee, "Drink your coffee. It should perk you up"

Shrugging casually Maggie took a long gulp of her coffee, flinching at how hot it was as it slid down her throat. She knew that no matter how much caffeine she took in, the chance of falling asleep was so great she feared that at any second she would collapse into the dangerous world of sleep.

Looking up jadedly at Doc she held out her hand as he handed her one of his various books on dreams. Handing it to Tracey the younger woman eagerly opened the book, flicking through the pages until they came about an article about the dream demons. There was a very detailed picture of them, the scarred serpents sparking a memory from Maggie. She clearly remembered how they struck a deal with her father, promising his unlimited power, the power to kill in people's dreams. He had made a deal that had cursed this town.

Taking another gulp from her coffee, Maggie lifted her weary gaze as they began to divulge in conversation in regards to the demons. Bryan intriguingly browsed through one of the books, before questioning. "Doc, you said that they demon possessed Krueger's body? Why him?"

"Well, from the scriptures it states that they were roaming the dreamscape searching for the most twisted, cruel, vicious human imaginable. It could be the case that they came across Krueger in his dreams. Well, I am assuming that this happened. They must have seen how malicious and murderous he was that they visited him in his nightmares promising him power, eternal life. Or there is the other possibility that he came across them, found books about them. Perhaps summoned them and bargained with them. Either way when the parents came to burn him in the boiler room, he was granted eternal life. He entered the dream world upon his death. The demons possessed his body"

"Right" Bryan nodded musingly, "So, if without them he doesn't exist? He dies? Is there no way we can separate them?"

Cutting in Maggie shook her head in discord, '"We've already tried that. I pulled him out of my dream and blew him up with a pipe bomb. The dream demons were released from his body or so we thought. They must have found a way to reconnect with his spirit"

For a second Bryan's face was etched with disappointment until another idea sparked inside his mind, "Then what if we find a way to cut their connection. It will make Krueger human, mortal. Then we can kill him. Can we stop him that way?"

Leaning against the wall Doc agreed, "Yes that is one theory or the other one is that we find a way of destroying the demons. For good"

"How do we do that Doc?" asked Tracey.

"We research into their history. I'm hoping that there is some insight into their strengths and any weaknesses that they may have. I only have six or seven books on dreams, with only two of them on the myth of the dream demons. We may need to research on the internet. Also, I've asked Neil and Max to look for more literature in the library"

Rising to her feet Alice began to make her way towards the hallway, "I'll go and get Jacob's laptop"

As she disappeared out of sight Maggie sluggishly stood, excusing herself. "I'm going outside for some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes" she walked through the small hallway heading toward the porch. Stepping outside she felt a presence from behind her and spun around to face Bryan as he followed her. She crossed her arms across her chest, giving him a stern angry glare, "Oh, so we're now resorting to stalking? Huh? To keep an eye on me?"

He gulped nervously, noticing how annoyed the tone of her voice was. "No, it's not that. I'd thought I would sit with you. In case of...well you know"

"In case I fall asleep?" she raised her eyebrows.

He nodded, "Well, you do have narcolepsy. It could happen at any minute"

She gave a shrug, her stony glare melting away and then perched herself on the top step. He sat himself next to her, seeing how forlorn and lacklustre her face had become over the last week or two. It made his heart ache to see her like this. Nudging her gently in the side he tried to grab her attention, "So, do you think we will be able to find out anything more about these dream demons?"

She leaned back on her arms, her gaze still staring straight ahead and hesitantly she gave a half hearted reply, "I'm not sure. They do exist. But whether there is enough evidence in regards to them is another thing. But that is what Doc is here for"

He shifted uncomfortably on the wooden porch, bewildered by her varying and ever changing moods. "You don't seem too...upbeat about all of this. About defeating Krueger"

Finally she turned towards him, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion, "Well, people have tried before. People like Nancy Thompson, Kristen Parker, Alice, her son and Lori and Will. But they have failed. Who says we can stop him?"

"But you have to believe it. Have faith that we can beat him!" he argued.

She stared glumly at him, from the look in her eyes it seemed her faith had left her long ago. "Well, my belief it starting to wane. He's getting stronger. He's killed twice in the last two days. He's not going to stop killing, he's going to continue to torment me until I snap. Until I really go crazy"

He corrected her, "You mean until you lose control?"

She gave a bleak nod, "Yes. You know what I mean. The way I was when I was a teenager. He's bringing back the memories"

They were right. He and Doc were absolutely right; Freddy was summoning her memories from showing them to her against her will. They had to find a way to stop it. "Look, Maggie you can talk to me. You always did when you were growing up. You can confide in me"

Maggie shook her head ardently, "No, Bryan. It's my own personal battle. It's not against him, but against myself. My inner self" her lip quivered as she tried to stifle back a sob, "It's her have to stop"

"What do you mean her?"

Standing abruptly she clenched her fists together, an unyielding expression crossing her face as she declared with vigour, "Believe me Bryan I'm not about to let anyone turn me against you guys" shoving her right hand into her pocket she pulled out a small white bottle, the label reading 'Stay Awake Pills. Extra Caffeine' "You want some?"

He chuckled and held out his hand, "Yeah, thanks" he was glad that she was starting to become a little more open with him. It was a sign that they were reaching out to her, keeping her by their side. But the question remained, for how long?

Evening time soon ascended upon the Johnson's residence. Alice had spent the last hour or two preparing a meal for her guests and was assisted by Maggie and Tracey. They had now sat around the dining table, the mood changing dramatically over the last few hours. It was more serene, a sense of normality settling into the group as their conversations had diverted away from dreams, nightmares and Freddy. It mainly consisted of their lives back in their towns, their occupations, general interests and life in general.

Chewing her mouthful of chicken stir fry, Tracey place down her fork and muttered unsmilingly, "I've been working in the shelter for nearly a year now" she pointed sharply at Doc, then Maggie, "Both of you know how Kelly can be such an asshole. He never understood me when I was staying there. So, how does he expect me to work for him?"

Doc smiled from behind his mug of coffee, "Well, Tracey was it not you that asked for a job there?"

"Yeah, but that was under the assumption that I thought Kelly was moving to a new youth shelter on the other side of the city!" she grumbled.

Maggie chuckled heartily, "Well, all you need to do is have a little more patience. Just try and count to ten when he annoys you"

"Are you kidding? You know how hot tempered I am, patience is a foreign word to me!" Tracey grinned.

They all laughed, each of them relaxed for what seemed like a very long time. And they were revelling in it, trying to savour every moment of it. As they knew it wouldn't last.

The front door suddenly sprung open, three sets of footsteps hurrying down the small hallways towards the kitchen. Slowly standing to her feet Alice was relieved to see her son Jacob, along with Samantha and Naomi. From the teenager's appearance, they seemed fine. No sign of exhaustion, of lack of sleep. Smiling broadly, Alice gestured for the girls to enter the kitchen, "Please come in. I'm glad you could come over"

Samantha smiled nervously, "Yeah, our parents were very wary of letting us out of their sights What with Lori and now Will passing away"

"Don't worry as long as you stay awake, you'll be fine" stated Tracey.

Crossing her arms Naomi turned to face her, "But the thing is we've been sleeping fine. We haven't had any dreams or nightmares. I find it very fucking peculiar"

Gawping at this admission Tracey glanced at Maggie, then Doc. Both of them looking rather perplexed at this strange turn of events too. Alice shook her head slowly and began to pace the room, "That is strange. Maybe Krueger is taking a different stance this time. He's probably going after us first, his enemies who defeated him before. To take us out before he moves onto new victims"

Agreeing with this point Maggie leaned forward onto her elbows, "That could be true" she believed however, that Freddy was up to something else. Furthermore, she could be inexplicably linked to it. This was another reason why it was imperative for her to stay awake.

"Would you two girls like to stay over tonight?" Alice enquired.

"No, it's okay. We'll just stay for a few hours if you don't mind?" Samantha smiled.

Alice nodded, "Of course, whatever suits you. Want some coffee?"

Offering them their seats Doc and Bryan stood and moved towards the doorway to the hallway. Gingerly the two girls sat in the seats, with Naomi shooting an apologetic glance towards Maggie. Feeling rather ashamed by her last meeting with her, about how abrupt and nasty she was.

Leaning back in her seat across from Naomi, Maggie thought back to how unfriendly Naomi was towards, the rancorous look she gave her after being told that she was Freddy's daughter.

_That whore looked at you, just like how the other bitches looked at you when you were a teenager? Huh, Katherine?_

Jerking her head to the right towards the source of that spiteful sneer, Maggie's eyes widened at the sight of Freddy leaning casually against the kitchen counter. Instantly her hands gripped the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white at how strong her grip was. Goading at her with a wicked smirk carved across his he pushed himself away from the counter. Advancing towards her.

Jumping like a wildcat she sprung away from the table, startling the group as they turned towards her. "What's wrong Maggie?" Tracey gulped.

Shooting her friend a petrified glance, Maggie began to panic, "Don't you see him? Can't any of you see him?" she nodded her head towards the spot where he was.

Each of them stared confusingly about the kitchen, seeing no one at all. Alice however, felt a presence tug at her mind. Something dark and corrupt. It had to be his. Looking over towards Maggie she shouted out, "Maggie don't listen to him!"

Backing away quickly, Maggie soon found herself pressed against the living room wall her legs shaking beneath her as Krueger finally closed the gap between them. Breathing heavily she hissed, "Please just leave me alone"

Freddy stood inches before her, feigning a look of hurt as he leered, "Aww, c'mon princess. No matter how hard you fight against me, I'll win" a dark malicious grin tugged at his lips and slowly he brought a single blade to the side of her shuddering face, "I'm bringing back the real you. You've seen her" he made a circular motion with the blade at the side of her temple, "I'm going to make you go insane!"

A whimper left her throat and with all her might she avoided his cold stare, noticing Alice glaring into the living room, "Whatever you're doing Freddy it won't work! You sick fucker!"

Maggie shrieked as Freddy stormed across the living room in a split second, straight towards Alice and with inhuman strength propelled the woman a few feet off the ground. His burnt coarse hand wrapped tightly around Alice's neck, cutting off her oxygen supply. She gagged and grasped at the invisible hand enveloped around her flesh. In front of her she could see nothing, but there was no doubt that she could feel his malevolent presence.

Gasping out of surprise Tracey began to barge forward, but was held back by Bryan whose gaze was set upon Alice as she hung near two feet from the ground. Pushing herself away from the wall Maggie inched forward watching with dread as Freddy tightened his grip on Alice's throat. It was just like when she first came to Springwood all those years ago. He was gaining so much strength that he was breaking the boundaries between reality and dreams all over again. His spirit could now roam the waking world and do as he wished.

Just like now.

Craning his neck towards his daughter, Freddy gave her a fiendish smile, "Hey, honey, how about i break her neck?" he cocked his head in deliberation, "Oh, I know. You'd like to do it yourself wouldn't you princess? Don't worry darling, you'll get your chance!"

She swallowed profusely, dreading that statement and in a blink of an eye Freddy was gone. Alice slumped to the floor, gasping in gulps full of air and gently rubbed her throbbing neck.

Rushing to her side, Jacob pulled her into a hug and helped her onto the sofa. "Mom, are you okay?"

She nodded silently and averted her gaze towards Maggie as she tried to steady herself on her feet, "Oh...no. I think I'm falling a-sleep..."

Like a shot Bryan ran towards her, grabbing her weak body as she fell forward her eyes rolling backwards as they fluttered shut. The only sound ringing in her ears was the sound of Freddy's maniacal laughter.

Half dragging/carrying her Bryan laid her on the three seated sofa, his face etched with trepidation at the thought of what Freddy would do to Maggie in her dream this time. Entangling his right hand with her left he knelt at her side, "What do we do?"

"I'm going in" Alice declared smartly, "I'll pull her out"

"That is too risky!" Doc disagreed, "There is a great chance he'll kill you too!"

She scoffed loudly, "Then what do you suggest? The longer she is in the dream then the more time he has to manipulate her mind. I have to go in!"

Doc affirmed "You can't go in by yourself"

"I'll go in with her" Bryan gave them a determined look, "I'll help Alice bring her out"

Alice smiled appreciatively, "Okay. Thank you. Please remember that Krueger is more powerful than the first time you confronted him. You have to understand that you must stay with me at all times. No heroics, okay?"

Pushing himself to his feet Bryan wandered to the other seat and settled down. Wanting to get into the dream as fast as they possibly could. Jacob knelt beside his mother as she sat on the other seat, facing Bryan while Doc and Tracey stood at the entrance to the living room, along with Samantha and Naomi. There was nothing they could do was wait and pray. Pray that Bryan and Alice would come out of the dream unharmed and that Maggie would come out, with her sanity intact.

**x x x  
**  
Staring at the shards of broke glass scattered across her old bedroom floor from Central City, Maggie tried immensely to divert her gaze from the cracked mirror. Fearing what reflection would be staring back at her. She was sitting numbly on the edge of her single bed. The room was dimly lit; the only source of light was the moon shining in through the windows from night sky. Sluggishly, she began to lift her frightened eyes towards the mirror hoping that _'she' _wouldn't be returning to mock her and insult her again.

She wondered how in hell her father had managed to draw the dark part of her back from the depths of her mind. Evidently it had to be his connection to her, how they shared the same blood, that they were linked biologically and mentally due to being father and daughter. She let out a heavy sullen sigh; maybe coming back to Springwood was a mistake after all.

"Did you not want to come home to be with your daddy?" came a mocking snarl from behind her.

Whipping her heard towards the owner of the voice, Maggie jumped to her feet backing away fearfully from her father as he slowly approached her from the corner of the room. He glanced fleetingly at the broke mirror, chuckling. "You know that is nothing but seven years back luck!"

Maggie refused to reply, keeping the gap between them as far as possible. He lowered his steely gaze towards her right hand, seeing the white bandages to his disgust. "There you go again, covering up your scars. I'm sure they'll turn out to be beautiful ones. You're starting to develop a nice little collection of scars aren't you? You remember how much you_ loved_ looking at them when you were younger, running your fingertips over each new scar you created. Feeling how uneven and rough they were?"

Still refusing to speak, Maggie tore her gaze away from his. In turn aggravating him and swiftly he drew closer to her. She defensively shrunk away, shaking even more underneath his potent glare. He gave a sly chuckle, relishing in her fear. Her tough exterior was finally crumbling away, leaving her weak enough for Katherine to overpower her. He took one last step toward her and brusquely jerked her face towards his with his rough coarse fingers, "It's going to happen soon, Maggie. Katherine will overpower you; take over your precious little mind. You'll never be the same again"

Gulping with fright, a single tear strolled down her flushed face as she meekly replied, "No..."

She tried to wrench her face out of his hand, but his grip held firm and slowly he brought his bladed claw to the side of her face, leering at her. "I'm getting my real daughter back. The daughter that should have never been buried deep inside of your mind, pushed aside. You see what Daddy wants, Daddy gets!"

Chewing her lip nervously she saw his eyes glimmer with surprise, his lips curling into a vile smile as he backed away from her, "Daddy's got to go here princess. Have a nice talk ladies!" he looked fleetingly at the shattered mirror, sensing a presence from within the mirror.

In a blink of an eye he was gone, leaving Maggie alone. However, she wasn't. Taking a few shaky steps forward she spun towards the shattered mirror, glaring solemnly at her own dark, twisted reflection. Katherine. She was dressed in the exact same attire as she was, however like before her shirt was unbuttoned, her tank top torn around her stomach area. Blood seeped from her various lacerations.

Smiling devilishly Katherine beckoned her towards the mirror with a single finger, curling it back and forth. "C'mere. We need to talk, Maggie"

Maggie gulped, those words the way she expressed it was in the exact same tone and manner as Freddy had said to her mother minutes before he strangled her to death. It was shocking to realise how similar it was. How similar Katherine was to Freddy.

Cautiously she moved forward a few feet, "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. I want out" she snapped, "I want you to realise how fucking weak you are. You're pathetic! They're to blame. Those fuckers need to pay!" smiling coolly Katherine nodded vehemently, "But don't worry, I'll help you change back. Once you let me out, I'll make it all right. You'll be back to your old self!"

"No...I can't let you do that to me!" she shook her head.

"Well, bitch you're not going to stop me. Not Doc, Bryan. Not even god himself can stop me!" Katherine barked back.

Maggie froze, feeling a pang in the pit of her stomach as her mind scoured the dream world, instantly feeling Bryan and Alice's presence. Without another glance at the mirror she ran from the room, hoping to reach them before her father did.

Alice knew it was a futile to believe that she could keep her and Bryan together in the dream. From the moment she opened her eyes to find him not by her side, she knew that Krueger had separated them the instance he felt them entering the dream. She had tried on several occasions to connect with Bryan, but Freddy was keeping them apart.

For the last twenty minutes she had been wandering around the endless steel hot passageways of the boiler room. Sweat dribbled down her face, her heart beat pounding thunderously in her ears as she walked prudently by various dark corners of the power plant. Waiting for him to pounce out on her, slash and swipe at her with them bloodied blades. But it seemed as though he was watching her, biding his time.

Peering into the darkened corridor before her, she saw a soft red glow at the end followed by faint whispers. Walking forward Alice tensed at the whispers grew into panic cries of help, then what followed would haunt her forever. Screams of children, pain filled cries. The sound of bones breaking and flesh being ripped apart. Picking up her pace she ran towards the end of the corridor and stumbled into the main boiler room, where Krueger had brought his small victims when he was alive all those long years before.

Soon, the screams distorted, blurring together until they became familiar to her ears. She had heard those screams before. For several years after leaving Springwood she would have nightmares and those screams would always be there, echoing in her mind. They were of her friends and her brother.

She whimpered and spun around to face the rusty metal furnace, watching as slick red and yellow flames licked and devoured several dead corpses, the remains of children lost to the madman years before.

Taking a small step backwards she soon halted, feeling a warm sticky hand on her right shoulder. Letting out a scream she whipped around to come face to face with the partially burnt face of her first love, Dan. The right side of his face was covered in burns, his left cheek covered in deep cuts. His clothes were torn opened, showing several deep fatal wounds, the blood steadily pouring down his body dripping onto the floor.

Crying silently Alice jerked back and glanced wearily to her right, seeing another old face. Kristen. Her face was horribly burned, just like Freddy's. Her once luscious blond hair now scorched from her head, her charred clothes hung limply from her cadaver.

To her right was Rick, his face pale, four deep horrendous stab wounds in his chest. His lifeless eyes glared at her, his face full of rage directed right at her. Licking her lips anxiously she moved backwards and cried out at the sight of the rest of her dead friends.

Shelia's thin gaunt frame loomed in front of her, her skin was sucked inwards. The air literally sucked out of her. Her eyes sunken into her face, while her arms lay limply at her side. Next to her was Debbie, her arms now replaced by large thick reddish brown spiny limbs of a cockroach, each of them were nearly four feet in length and covered in hairs. The skin on her face was covered with reddish brown hairs, her skin apparently peeling away to show the outline of the cockroach's body beneath her.

Greta staggered forward, her stomach having been slice apart, her intestines were yanked away. In its place were countless mounds of food, filling every little part of her. Her face was bloated out, seemingly being overfed. The last figure standing by, glaring venomously at her was Mark. His body marred by gashes, some deeper than others. They were scattered across his face, neck, arms, chest and stomach. Namely they were on every part of his body.

Alice alarmingly glanced at each of her dead friends as they cornered her, inching towards her. Kristen pointed a charred finger at her, her voice low, gravelly as she spat with viciousness, "I thought I could trust you Alice. I thought I could trust you to protect them! But you're nothing but a failure, a disgrace! You're a worthless piece of shit!"

"Look what you did to us Alice?" Shelia hissed her breathing shallow and low, "You gave us to him! You killed us!"

She shook her head frantically, "No, I tried my best!" she felt like a trapped animal as they circled her, closing in slowly with their faces etched with rage.

Giving her a disgusted look Rick pointed a bloodied hand at her, his voice deep, full of malice. Just like Freddy's. "It's about time you felt the pain we went through, Alice!"

They lunged towards her as she let out a thunderous scream...


	6. Getting Stronger

**Chapter 5: **Getting Stronger

Alice thrashed, screaming and convulsing on the sofa. High piercing yells of terror bellowing from her throat as she battled against the dead apparitions of her friends and brother in her dream. She jerked in her seat, as small scratches began to appear on her face and arms.

Springing up from her seat, Tracey pulled out a small lighter and flicked it on placing it just below her right wrist. A trick she had thankfully learned from her nightmare of Freddy in the shelter several years before. The orange flame sizzled and scorched Alice's skin, making her gasp and soon her eyes snapped open.

Her blue eyes were blood-shocked and darted widely to and fro, searching for any sign of her attackers. Breathing a sigh of relief at being awake she turned towards Maggie and Bryan. "Oh, god they're still in there! I've got to go back in!"

"No, wait!" Tracey stopped her, "It's too risky. You're injured"

"I'm fine!" Alice snapped.

"Miss Johnson, Tracey is right" Doc cut in.

"Then how the hell are they meant to wake up?"

"I'll go in and save them" Jacob spoke up, "I'm getting more skilled with my powers. I can easily pull them out"

"No!" she pleaded.

"Please, trust me on this!" Jacob began to get himself comfortable on the sofa, smiling nervously at his mother, "I'll go in, find them and wake us up. I'll be okay"

She was helped to her feet by Tracey and shakily nodded, before being lead away into the bathroom to have her wounds treated. Doc stood at sofa, watching intently as Jacob slowly drifted to sleep.

Bryan didn't know how far he had walked, but it seemed like he had circled the town about one hundred times. His legs were like lead, heavy, weighing him down. He was so tried, which was strange seeing as he was sleeping and had been so for what, about half an hour now or maybe more? Time was hard to determine when you dreamed, an hour could feel like a day, a day could feel like a minute.

He silently hoped that Alice was okay, that she managed to wake herself up or even find Maggie and had got both of them out of the nightmare. As for himself, well he hope that luck would be on his side and he would find a way to wake up.

Lifting his weary head he saw a familiar house looming straight ahead. However, it was completely different from the time he visited it just under two weeks ago. It was 1428 Elm Street. Dr Campbell's old residence. But since discovering the truth about Krueger, he found out it was Maggie's old home before she as adopted.

It was run down, several of the green tiles were missing from the roof. The lawn was covered with weeds, withered bushes and shrubs. The path leading up to the house was cracked. Thick wooden planks covered the windows, some of the glass from the windows were littered amongst the weeds. There was an old mangled red tricycle sitting below the right window, with some ripped and tattered teddy bears and old rag dolls. The door was no longer yellow, but a deep blood red colour with the golden numbers of 1428 black with dirt, the golden paint beginning to fade away.

Bryan stood frozen to the spot, staring anxiously at the door as it began to creak open. He braced himself for the appearance of Freddy, but instead three little girls scuttled out. Dressed in white dresses, their hair tied back in varied coloured ribbons. One of them held a skipping rope and handed one end to her friend, while the other girl stood between them. After a few seconds of giggling and glancing in Bryan's direction they began to swing the rope. Their voices sweet and full of harmony as they hauntingly sang the jump rope song.

Bryan listened to every word of the song. Having never heard of the mysterious rhyme until now. It sent chills up his spine, he knew that he would remember it for a very long time. Perhaps until the day he died.

Feeling movement return to his legs he began to advance towards the house, walking around the little girls. He felt their gaze on him as he went by, straight into the Elm Street house. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the darkened room. The décor was that from the mid to late 1960s, but it was very worn down, the furniture smeared with dust and grime. As he moved further down the hallway, the floorboard creaked loudly under his feet. The silence unnerved him. He knew that something was going to happen, perhaps any minute now, any second. But it didn't. And it was beginning to fucking irritate him!

Turning into the kitchen, he expected to see the door to the back yard. However, a new intersecting corridor was in its place. He frowned and took a fleeting glance behind him, seeing a new long corridor in place of the hallway. "Shit" he mumbled.

He should have known that Krueger would have done this. Manipulate and change the layout of the house, constructing new corridors, rooms to convert it into a twisted maze. So, that anyone who entered would be confused, lost. Trapped. With no way out.

Peering down the new corridor in front of him, he took a deep breath and slowly ventured onwards. About half way down he came across a large dark navy book. He slowly crouched down and studied the book, which was opened at a small detailed drawing of one of Freddy's victims. His last victim.

Will Rollins.

Slowly, the page turned over and an invisible pencil began to sketch out another figure. Revealing the outline of a face, eyes, nose, mouth. As the body began to be drawn in more detail, thin lines of blood started to seep over the page. The blood covered the majority of the body, the face was still unrecognisable. Suddenly, the book slammed shut bursting into flames.

Bryan jerked to his feet and swallowed thickly. It had to be a premonition. A sign that Krueger was going to kill someone else, but who? If only the blood hadn't smeared the page so badly, then he could figure out who was going to be next.

Muttering despondently to himself he continued onwards, averting his face upwards as he came to an intersecting hallway. He turned into it and as he stepped away from the doorway, a wall appeared in it's place. However, he didn't seem to notice, as his eyes were locked upon Maggie's figure as she stood fifteen feet away from him. He heaved a sigh of relief and charged towards her, "Maggie!"

Maggie spun around at the sound of her name, being careful not to glance into the mirrors that were pinned either side of the wall, covering nearly every metre of the walls. She took a defensive step back as Bryan came to a stop feet from her, "Wait!" she lifted her shaking hands, "Is it you Bryan?"

"What?"

"Is it you?" Maggie asked, "I want to be sure it's really you"

"Of course it's me Mags!" he persisted, then grabbed her right hand. Feeling how warm it was, how it was quivering with such intensity he would have thought she was having a seizure. "Come on, we have to wake up"

There was a delirious laugh, then a low cool, voice sneered from the right. Directly from the mirror, "Wake up? I don't think my daddy will allow that!"

Bryan's face went tense for a split second, then a look of bewilderment replaced it. Twisting his head towards the mirror to his right, he gave a look at his own perplexed reflection. Then moved his eyes forward to Maggie's mirror image. He knew that her image was horribly wrong. Her hair was scraggly, a sinister insane smile gracing her face. Her shirt was torn around the mid-section, her skin was tarnished with bloody scars. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes holding the exact same maniac glee he hadn't seen in years. Since she was a teenager. But this time, her eyes looked even more deleterious.

Pulling his gaze away he looked at Maggie whose cheeks were streaming with fresh, warm tears. Tremblingly she took a step forward and whispered, "That's _not _me in the mirror"

He nodded, understanding. "C'mon" he pulled her forward.

They began to break into a brisk walk. Maggie's twisted mirror image walking likewise in time with Maggie's pace as they passed by several more mirrors. Her voice broke the silence, slick and simmering with anger. "I wasn't finished talking, you fucker!"

Bryan slowed to a stop noticing that the door leading out of the hallway had disappeared. He grunted and turned to Maggie. She diverted her gaze toward the mirror, mustering up whatever courage she had left to speak. "Leave me alone. You're _not _part of me anymore!"

"Not part of you?" Katherine snarled, "You really are fucking stupid aren't you? I'm not part of you. I am YOU! This" she gestured wildly at her with her hands, "is just a façade, a show you have put up! What they have conjured up. What he" a finger was directed at Bryan, "and that bastard Doc did to you. What they did to _us_!"

Having enough of this, Bryan stepped forward, his voice rising in intensity as he snapped, "I know it's you Krueger. This is nothing but a vicious trick you're trying to pull on Maggie. But it won't work!"

Maggie looked at her twisted reflection for a split second and jumped at the sound of Katherine's sly laughter, "Oh, you think I'm part of a trick? Well, I'm not" she snapped, "You know who I am. You've seen me before, when I was a teenager. You remember watching me attack them girls? Suzanne, Abigail? How I nearly tore their hairs out? How I busted up their faces?" there was a pause. "I fucking loved it. But you had to interfere. Stop me, while I was just having a little bit of fun. But no one is going to stop me this time. My father will make sure of it!"

Maggie shivered and her head soon drooped down, a silent tear falling from her face onto the floor. Bryan turned around to her, disturbed, frightened and enraged to see her like this. She was petrified of her own reflection. It was more than that. Much more. Her old dark persona was coming back to haunt her. Freddy must have brought her back from the abyss of her own mind. The conniving bastard.

Gripping his friend tightly, Bryan murmured in her ear. "We need to get you awake"

From behind them a hoarse low chuckle floated towards them. Spinning around they came face to face with Freddy. Maggie's left hand slowly clasped onto Bryan's wrist, her eyes darting to the mirror seeing that her reflection had returned to normal. For the time being.

Freddy smiled widely at the pair, eyeing them like a predator beneath the rim of his fedora, "Hello again, Bryan"

Standing firm, Bryan glared back and stepped in front of Maggie. As if trying to protect her from Freddy. "I know what you're trying to do to Maggie! But it won't work!"

Tilting his head back, Freddy laughed darkly, "Oh won't it?" he licked his lips, "I wonder what _Maggie_ has to say about all of this!"

Maggie flinched back as Freddy glared at her, making him chuckle once more. "Ah, I see she's a little shy" Leisurely he began to stalk towards them, passing by the mirrors that slowly began to vibrate and tremble. He pointed at her with a blade, "Remember what I told you about what we do with our problems?"

Upon hearing his words Maggie's head perked up and she stepped around Bryan, shoving him backwards. Freddy was going to kill Bryan. Get rid of one of the '_problems_'. Not, if she had anything to do about it. Her eyes went cold, hard, a flare of anger sparking in her eyes as she glowered at Freddy.

He noticed this and gave her a fiendish malevolent grin, "Yeah, that's right. We get rid of them!" his paced quickened and one, by one the mirrors shattered outwards. Pieces of glass showering them, cutting and grazing their skin as they ducked and staggered backwards to the far end of the corridor. Grabbing Bryan's arm, Maggie tried to shield him from Freddy as he closed the gap, beginning to raise his glove to strike.

Suddenly, a figure appeared between them and Freddy and clutched each of their hands. It was Jacob. The young teenager sneered at Freddy, with pure hate. "Fuck you Freddy!" and before Krueger could do anything, they were gone from the dreamscape.

The trio of dreamers jerked awake in their seats, their eyes snapping open. Faces pale and frightened, yet relieved that they were alive. But for Maggie she was relieved that she was alive and with her sanity still in tact.

Bryan gave Maggie a worried look, however she ignored it and stood. She walking into the kitchen to fetch some water, the nightmare had made her work up a mighty thirst. Clutching the rim of the counter she could hear Bryan grimly declare."I know what Freddy is up to!"

**x x x x**

Just under half an hour had passed since Maggie had awoken from her nightmare. The sun had finally set, the clock nearing half 10pm. It was quite nippy, a cool breeze fluttering over her flushed hot face. She stared dejectedly at the small river just at the back of Alice's back yard, just down a small narrow lane. After they began to discuss what Bryan had disclosed to them about her 'situation' she made her excuses, saying she needed some fresh air and went out. She had though explained that she wouldn't venture far and Alice pointed at the small river, twenty yards down the back yard. Suggesting that it was a place that would be good for her to gather her thoughts, if she wanted to.

Her eyes flickered down at the cold water, staring at her sad, glum reflection then back up at the row of trees across the river from her. She couldn't bare look at her reflection for more than a few seconds, believing that 'she' would appear. Mock her, laugh at her, call her names. But it seemed that she only appeared in her dreams. Well, so far that is.

What did Bryan call her before she left the house? The name he had for Katherine? Yeah, it was her alter-ego. Like her split personality, that was starting to manifest itself in her dreams. Maggie knew it was a slow process of psychological and emotional torture that Katherine was inflicting on her, to try and make her crumble. Calling her _'weak'._ Maybe she was weak, useless? She certainly felt like it. She was starting to contemplate giving up.

Giving in.

However, Doc and Bryan would not allow her to succumb, give in so easily. Maybe she should be thankful that they were here with her. By her side. She probably did need them, after all.

There was a shuffle of feet from behind her. And slowly she turned to face Doc. He gave her a sombre smile and handed out a small mug, filled to the brim of strong hot coffee. She gently took it off him, smiling meekly and took a tentative sip, "Thanks" Her face scrunched up in revulsion of the taste of the liquid. Who could blame her? Having countless mugs and cups of coffee would leave a bitter taste in anyone's mouth.

Doc stood beside her, watching as she took another drink then sighed, "Bryan has told us everything. Well, what he believes is happening"

"About her? About...Katherine?" she whispered.

"Yes" he nodded, "How long have you been seeing her in your dreams?"

"The last few times I've slept. But...I've always _felt_ her, inside me" she lifted her left hand, pointing a shaky finger at the side of her temple, "Inside my mind. Even before I came back here. When I'm angry, frustrated. She has never went away. He said to me that she was pushed aside by me, by you"

"You should have told me Maggie!" Doc heaved a long hefty sigh, "I was there, I was your therapist! I remember what she was like"

"Oh, but she's going to be a hundred times worse. Believe me" she grumbled.

He gave her a perturbed look, "So, you said that Freddy was resurrecting your memories, in turn resurrecting her?"

Maggie drained the rest of her coffee and nodded, "Yeah, that's about it. He wants me to turn into his ideal daughter. Katherine Krueger. I've only had one memory from my therapy session, so far. Our first one. But I'm sure there will be more"

"If you fall asleep that is"

She grumbled discontentedly, "Yeah. You know I never realised...how_ disturbed_ I was. My thoughts, what I did and what I wanted to. I know that deep down inside that I wanted to kill someone, you know that yourself"

"But you're not like that anymore Maggie!"

"But for how long Doc?" she said sharply, "He's getting stronger, sparking up more memories from my mind. Dragging me closer to the edge. You have to understand, I can't deal with this. I won't be able to deal with her. With Katherine! I'm not strong enough"

Doc's eyes clouded with sorrow at his friend's desperate situation. "Look, we'll find a way to stop him. I'm sure of it"

She scoffed in disbelief, "It's going to be too late Doc" she spun back to the river and soon an edgy silence fell between them.

Taking a slow step closer to Maggie, Doc cleared his throat and broke the silence, "You know I barely remember our first session"

"Well, I got a blast from the past" Maggie muttered then slowly faced him, "He's still adamant that you're hiding something from me"

"How so?"

"I'm not sure" she locked her eyes with his, "But we've never kept secrets from each other, have we? We've always been honest!"

"Of course" Doc agreed, "Right from the start"

Maggie scowled to herself, confused. "Then why the fuck is he still saying it? Have you ever kept a secret from me?"

"Maggie..."

She cut in briskly, "Have you Doc? It's a simple question?"

"I swear to you" he placed his hand over his heart, "My hand is on my heart here. I have never kept any secrets from you. Now, enough of this nonsense. Let's go inside, it's getting cold"

She forced a small grin and began to follow him back towards the house, wanting to believe him so desperately. But still a linger of doubt was bubbling in the back of her mind. Her body jerked slightly at the familiar raspy, hoarse voice of her father ringing in her ears as it emanated from her right.

_He's a liar! Just you wait princess. You'll see him for what he is, a devious fucker!_!

She refrained from retaliating back and scanned her surroundings briefly. He was nowhere in sight, but his presence was so strong. She could feel his malignant spirit tainting the air, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It seem to surround her, engulf her. It was just another piece of evidence that he was breaking through the barriers of dreams and reality. Just like how his spirit appeared in Alice's living room, hoisting the woman up by her neck. Maggie gulped distressingly at the remark he made towards her Indicating that instead of him killing Alice, that she would prefer to do it herself. Break Alice's neck.

Gritting her teeth she shook her head lightly, shaking away those words. It was nothing but a macabre twisted trick. She would never think of harming anyone, she was a psychiatrist. It was her job to care for people, protect them. She may have harmed herself, cut herself. But as for others. No way. She had people in her life she cared for, cherished with her heart. Why would she want to hurt them?

_But what about the ones you don't care for? Huh, Katherine?_

Her stoic face looked to the right and quickly looked away. The mirage of her father was walking beside, matching her pace as she approached the back door. Doc had disappeared inside, leaving her alone.

Trying her best to ignore him she quickened her pace, but Freddy was faster and he swerved in front of her stopping right before the doorway. He growled at her, admonishing her with a single blade, waving it back and forth in front of her face. "I'm talking to you sweetheart. Don't fucking ignore me!"

Her eyes followed the single blade as it wagged in front of her face. Slowly, her gaze moved from the blade towards his hideous face and she nodded.

He smirked, "You never answered my question. What about the others you don't care about? You're going to hurt them, aren't you?"

Her lips quivered, her voice low as she spat back, "No, I'm not going to hurt anyone!" however she didn't look him in the eye.

He laughed harshly and delicately dragged a single blade through her hair, "We'll see Kat"

She blinked once and then he was gone. Vanishing back into his dream world, leaving her alone to muse over his words. She swore to herself that she would never hurt anyone, she made an oath ever since she successfully completed her therapy and anger management sessions that she would never lift a finger to anyone ever again. It wasn't right, it wasn't her.

Taking one last look around the back garden she marched into the house, passing through the kitchen as Doc and Alice quietly talked to each other. She gave a small smile and headed straight down the small hallway to Jacob's room. The place where her and Tracey had been allowed to stay in for the length of their stay.

Peering into the room, she saw the young man sitting with Tracey as he showed her some old photographs of his uncle Rick and his father Dan. Maggie took a small step into the room, "A-hem"

Looking up from the pictures, Tracey grinned. "Hi, Jacob was just showing me some pictures. You okay?"

Maggie sluggishly nodded, "Yeah. Just...bored. I guess"

"I know how you feel!" Jacob quipped, putting away his photos. "Anyone want any coffee?"

"Um, do you have any diet coke or anything? The taste of coffee is starting to become sickening" Maggie muttered.

He chuckled heartily, "I understand. I'll be back in a few minutes"

Maggie slumped down beside Tracey, the blond hair woman glancing at the boy as he left the room. "He's a really nice kid"

"Yeah" Maggie leaned back on the bed, "He reminds me of John"

"The John Doe?"

"Yeah" she grumbled, "You know maybe I shouldn't have came to Springwood that day. Then I wouldn't be going through any of this shit!"

Gently Tracey wrapped an arm Maggie's shoulder. The older woman tensed slightly at this offer of comfort, then turned her face towards her friend as she began. "Maggie, you weren't to know what was going to happen. Anyway, he would have found a way of getting to you. He's a sneaky bastard!"

Maggie pursed her lips tightly together and nodded, "Yeah. But if I had never went to Springwood, then they would still be alive. John, Spencer and Carlos. Things would have been so different"

Tracey squeezed her shoulder tenderly, "Yeah. I know"

They looked up from the ground as Jacob entered the room, holing out two ice cold cans of diet coke and a four tablets. "Caffeine pills"

Maggie smiled graciously and took the items off him, handing Tracey her can and tablets, then lifted her gaze towards the doorway once more as Alice approached them. "Maggie, we're going to head up to Westin Hills. Max and Neil can't make it down tonight"

"Oh, okay" Maggie gulped. She didn't want to go back to Westin Hills, it made her feel disconcerted, scared almost. "I would prefer to stay here. Don't worry, I don't mind if someone stays with me. If you want even two of you could stay?"

"Okay. I'll say to Bryan"

"I'll stay with you" Tracey offered.

"That's fine" Maggie concurred.

Alice nodded once and then spun on her heel, with Jacob, Tracey and Maggie hot on her heels. They entered the living room, where Bryan and Doc were talking quietly. "Maggie is staying with Tracey. So,it's just us going"

"I'll stay too, if you don't mind" Bryan spoke up.

"Ok. Help yourselves to whatever food you want" Alice zipped up her casual grey jacket, "We shouldn't be too long, Maybe an hour or so"

Without another word she left, closely followed by Doc and Jacob. Bryan turned towards Maggie as she started to exit the room, "Hey, wait. Where are you going?"

"To the toilet. Oh, don't tell me I can't take a piss by myself?" she crossed her arms.

"Oh, right. I mean, that's okay" he blushed. "Just be careful"

She smiled, "I will"

Bryan exchanged a glance with Tracey who desperately tried to hide her smirk, finding Maggie's statement to be highly amusing. "Hey, it wasn't that funny!"

The young woman laughed and planted herself on the sofa, flicking on the television before switching through each channel finally settling on a film. Bryan gave a fleeting look down the hallway, before hesitantly sitting beside her. Hoping that Maggie wouldn't be too long.

Several minutes went by and there was still no sign of her. Shifting uncomfortably on his seat Bryan called, "Maggie are you okay?"

Her voice replied, "Yeah, fine. I'll be out soon!"

Maggie leaned against the bathroom counter, her hands gripping the edge of the cream sink. Her brown eyes stared blankly at the mirror. Not a shred of emotion showing in them.. Slowly, she moved her head forward and turned on the cold water tap, bending down to splash some water over her face. Trying to wash away her tiredness and feeling of helplessness. She hated feeling like this.

Straightening up sluggishly she grabbed a small purple hand towel and dried her face, groaning frustratingly into the fabric. Trying to release a little bit of tension. She took a deep breath and discarded the towel onto the small hand rail attached to the side of the sink, before craning her gaze back towards the mirror. Slowly, a trickle of blood spilled down from her left nostril. Sloppily she snatched a piece of toilet roll and wiped it away, throwing the bloodied tissue into the bin.

Twisting around she began to move towards the door, but then froze as the light above her flicked off. Her breathing increased, as well as her heartbeat. After a few seconds the light flickered back on. The bathroom had now changed. The tiles were now cracked, shattered into different fragments and smeared with dirt, dust. Red blood stains and other bodily fluids were splattered across the mirror. There was no longer a stand up shower, in its' place was a bath. Scrawled above the bath in crimson blood were the words.

_One Two Freddy's coming for you..._

Swirling around swiftly, Maggie let out a half shriek as her father lurched forward, a menacing grin growing across his features. "Hello, Kat"

"How can I be asleep?" she murmured, more to herself than to him. She was standing up when she closed her eyes and it was only for a few seconds. Fuck this! Her condition was worse than previously thought.

"You closed your eyes!" he replied sarcastically.

She scowled at his acerbic jibe and slowly backed away. "Why are you calling me that? Kat?"

"Our little nickname we made up for you. You always liked it!" he grinned.

Maggie nodded slowly, her mind wandering once more to Bryan and Tracey. They should be checking on her!

"They're sleeping too!" Freddy cackled.

"No" she gasped, but she knew he was right. She could feel their presence somewhere within the dream world. "Don't you go near them!"

He narrowed his eyes, "And why should I?"

She didn't respond.

"You're fooling yourself if you think that you actually care for them!" Freddy stated bluntly.

"I do, they're my friends!" she rebuked crisply.

"Oh, really?" he sneered and cocked his head to the side, "Tracy wasn't exactly nice and friendly to you when you were her therapist? Hmm? She hated your guts and you know it! You also hated her. She frustrated you, annoyed you!"

Maggie shook her head, "No, she was just lashing out. She had problems!"

"Problems?" Freddy mused, "You mean how her father _fucked _her?"

Disgusted by the vile remark Maggie narrowed her eyes and raised her right hand to slap him, but he caught her wrist with his bladed claw. A sly calculating smile growing on his face. He tutted. "Now, don't be naughty"

Jerking her hand out of his grip she half turned away, lost in her thoughts. Then she asked something that surprised her and him, "Did it ever cross your mind? To do..._that _to me?"

His eyes flared with rage and in a flash of red and green, he was upon her. His burnt hand grasped tightly onto her hair and yanked her head back, making her scream. He glowered fiercely at her, "I told you before Katherine, I would have never hurt you, in any way. I loved you. Why would I have hurt you when I had the other little piggies to play with?"

He flashed her a sinister grin.

Pushing him away sharply she straightened up, catching her breath. "But you didn't realise that you did hurt me! You killed mom! And you're still hurting me. By going after my friends!"

He stared at her blankly and then he laughed. Boisterously. "We've talked about this before honey, it's in the past" he discarded her mother's death away with a wave of his blade, "But as for your friends. Well, they aren't your friends. The sooner you accept that, the better. They're going to die Katherine. Either by hands or..._yours_!"

"No, I don't believe you!" she tried to walk around him but he blocked her path, "Let me go!"

He shook his head, "No"

Sniffling back her tears that were beginning to form Maggie wrapped her arms around her waist and lowered her pensive gaze to the dirty ground. Freddy sniggered and closed the gap between them, making her flinch and shiver. He bent down to look at her tears that now streamed down her face. Now, this was what he _loved_ to see. Maggie crying, being weak. Succumbing to her fear as it gave Katherine the incentive to grow stronger. Draining strength from Maggie. It was only a matter of time before Katherine would finally break free.

Leaning down, he whispered consiprationally in her ear, "Time for another trip down memory lane!"

Her head shot up, now finding herself standing in the hospital corridor outside her old therapy room. Some doctors passed to and fro, but her gaze was set upon the younger vision of herself and her adoptive mother having a heated discussion.

_**xxx Flashback xxx**_

"_Margaret, we've been through this before" her mother cried, face damp with tears, "You need to go to these sessions. It's for the best. I've paid good money for this!"_

"_Then why don't you fucking talking to him then!" the young Maggie snarled and then looked away, tapping her feet angrily on the ground. _

"_Please, Margaret. I only want you to get better. You need help. I don't want to lose you!" she begged. _

_Maggie rolled her eyes in aversion. _

"_Please?" her mother pleased again, "For me? I want you back the way you were, happy. Cheerful, a kind hearted girl. My little Maggie"_

_Glaring at the ground with disgust, Maggie willed the concrete floor to open up. So, she could fall down into a black fucking hole. To escape this constant pitiful pestering. Why couldn't her mother just shut the fuck up? Leave her alone, just leave her the fuck alone! _

_For as long as she could remember she never **felt** like a daughter to her, like she was disconnected from her. Not who she thought she was. Like a lost soul, trying to figure out who she was in this world. Trying to find her place. Even as a little girl she knew that she didn't fit in. That a part of her life was missing, taken away from her. She never knew why she felt like this, she just did and the feeling never went away. _

_Hesitantly she looked up seeing her mother crying, sobbing softly. Cringing and scowling at the sight, she clenched her fists. Fuck! She hated when people cried. It was a sign of weakness. Damn this shit, why was she putting on the water works? Just dry your fucking eyes woman! Mumbling softly to herself Maggie lifted her head, not believing she was going to agree to this fucking charade! "Okay, damn it. I'll give it another try"_

_Wiping away at her tears, Maggie's mother smiled. Relieved. "Oh, thank you. It's for the best, you'll see"_

_She scoffed and stepped over to the doorway, shoving it open and stepping inside where Doc patiently waited for her. He looked up from his notes and smiled brightly. "Miss Burroughs. Please come in"_

_Closing the door behind her Maggie sighed uninterestedly and slumped into her seat, gripping the edge of her faded Black Sabbath t-shirt with her hands. She kept her head down, not wanting to pay any attention to him whatsoever. _

_Doc flicked through the police report on Maggie's scuffle with a girl from her school. It was out of school grounds, on a Thursday evening just before 8pm. It happened just under two months ago. It was one of the few violent incidents that made Mrs Burroughs take action into regards to her daughter's erratic, disruptive and anti-social behaviour. He stared sternly at the young girl, "Maggie, today I want to talk about friends. Particularly your fight with Abigail Richards"_

"_Well, I wouldn't call her a friend" Maggie looked up from her lap. _

"_Oh, so what would you call her then?" Doc asked._

_She smiled maliciously, "A bitch"_

_He flinched at the coldness of her voice, so cruel. He glimpsed at his notes briefly, "But you were friends, that is correct?"_

_Her smiled soon faded, "Yeah"_

"_Since you were both eight or so?"_

"_And so what?" she snapped. _

"_There must be a reason why this has changed" Doc responded. "Do you have any ideas?"_

_Maggie shrugged. "I found out what she was **really** like"_

"_What is she really like? Tell me" he lifted his pen and turned to a blank page on his note book. _

_Maggie tapped her fingernails on the wooden arms of the chair, "She's like the rest of them. A user. Bossing people about. Thinking that they can put people down, ridicule people. Make them so fucking small, insignificant. Like they were nothing. But she wasn't going to do that to me. You see I **showed** her"_

"_When did you start to feel this way?"_

"_Recently" she mumbled, "The last six months or so. I've...distanced myself from her. She thought I was a freak, an outcast. Maybe I am. But I don't like people making fun of me, of what I do with my own life. You see when people cross me, they pay"_

"_Pay?" he gulped, "You mean through violence?"_

"_If that is needed, then yes"_

_He licked his lips anxiously. "So, who started the fight?"_

_Her lips curled upwards in a cocky grin, "I did. Just say she had it coming. All those snide remarks Calling me freak, loser...a madwoman. Yeah, she would call me that sometimes. She called me that because she of my scars. She knew that I was cutting myself. Said that I was a crazy bitch who needed locked up" she sighed quietly "Maybe I should have just used my small knife to cut her eyes out, yeah gauge them out! Why whe fuck was he around to stop me?"_

"_You mean Bryan? He was the boy who stopped you?"_

"_Yeah, to my annoyance" she hissed. _

_Writing this down on his notepad, Doc honestly believed it was a blessing in disguise that Bryan was there to stop her. "Maybe Maggie you should be thankful he was there. As from what he says, he believed that you could have seriously injured Abigail...or worse"_

_She tried to keep her venomous smile at bay and murmured, "Killed her"_

_He brushed off the feeling uneasiness caused by her cool, dark remark. He would have to ask about her thoughts on murder another day. From __information he gathered on her from her mother, he discovered that death and murder was linked to her dreams. Her nightmares. That would also be another aspect to look into. "Maggie. It is true that there were other scuffles outside of school?"_

"_Yeah, a few other...old friends" she grinned callously,"You see...Doctor, I came to realise that they weren't friends. They never were. In end people will only use you, hurt you. So, I'm protecting myself by pushing them away"_

"_Why do you say that?" _

"_I just knew that it was the only way. It clicked in my mind. I don'tneed anyone. Just myself. The only person you can really trust is yourself" she stated simply. _

_He mumbled to himself and lowered his gaze to the papers spread out before him,"What about Bryan? From the small talk I had with your mother it seems that he is a constant figure in your life?"_

"_Well, it seems he doesn't know how to take no for an answer! For some fucking reason he is always hanging out with me. I've known him for the last several years. Since I was about eight or nine"_

_Doc leaned forward and rested his chin on the top of his hands as he clasped them together. "Maybe he genuinely likes you. He probably likes being your friend"_

"_Yeah, right!" she scoffed out loud._

_He glared sternly at her, "Do you have any idea where your thoughts in regards to your friends come from?"_

_She casually shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just have them and I believe them" She wasn't going to tell him the truth, how it was some **voice**. A dark, vicious voice calling out to her. Making her __feel this way. She had discerned that it was a male voice, deep, hoarse and vaguely familiar to her. But she didn't know where from. "People always leave you, so why have them as friends? It is better off to be alone as in the end that is what you'll be in. Alone"_

_He scribbled her deliberations down then put another question to her. "How did you feel when you first got arrested? The first night you spent in the police cell?"_

"_Well, I don't know" she mused for a few seconds, "Maybe...a little excited. But a little disappointed that I got caught"_

"_You never felt ashamed? Disgusted with yourself for getting yourself into that situation? You never felt that you left your mother down?"_

_She stared at him blankly. Then shook her head, "No, I didn't"_

_Doc was shocked at this admission. "You didn't even feel remorse for ending up in that cell? Even for the second time or third time? For what you done?"_

_Her face still remained emotionless, uncaring as she replied. "No. Not for a single fucking second"_

_He gave her a apprehensive look,there was something dark and dangerous lurking inside her brown eyes. Wanting to break free. He had to have another brisk conversation with her mother. As soon as possible. _

_**xxx**** End Flashback xxx**_

Maggie watched glumly as apparitions of Doc and the young Maggie faded away, leaving her standing at the door. Turning around she grabbed the door-handle, trying to pry it open. But it wouldn't budge. She slammed her fist against the wood and spun around swiftly at the faint sound of a female giggle. Playful and slightly deranged.

Slowly, a female form materialised in front of her in the corner of the room.

It was Maggie's worst nightmare. Katherine.

She smiled heinously at her, "Hello, Maggie"

Trembling violently Maggie couldn't believe her eyes. The mirage of her darker persona flickered as she began to move forward. How could she be out of the mirror? What the fuck was going on? "How can I see you? I can only see you in the mirror!"

Katherine laughed cunningly, "But you see I'm getting stronger. I'm breaking through the barriers you put up! The more you remember the stronger I'll get. I'm nearly there, bitch. I'm nearly ready to take over you!"

Maggie shook her head, "No"

Katherine gave a low malicious giggle then began to walk forward, advancing on Maggie who tried to back away. The gap closed between them until Katherine vanished into thin air.

Maggie groaned slightly and lurched forward suddenly, vomiting up the contents of her stomach and then wiped at the residue from her lips before standing up. Her hazy gaze fell upon Freddy as he stood over her notes, using a single blade to flick through the pages of Doc's note book. Reading each page with a ominous smile on his countenance.

"You know this is _very_ interesting" he tapped the page lightly with his blade, "How you felt isolated from everyone, alone. That you didn't belong in Central City. How you felt disconnected from everyone, even your mother. What is her name? Jocelyn Burroughs? It says that you felt that there was something more to your life. More to _you_"

There was no response from her.

He turned over another page, chuckling treacherously, "Oh, this is very good. When the police arrived they found Bryan trying to pull you off Abigail. You were trying to choke her! Remind you of something? A lost memory from your...childhood?" he cackled.

Maggie clenched her fists, glowering at him and then stepped forward ready to attack him. But he waved a blade at her, scolding her and smiled. "Angry are we? That's good, really good"

"I'm only angry at you!"

"Oh, are you?" he sneered. "And there's me thinking that it was because of what _they_ did. Remember they stole your memories of when you were a child, when you where with me! You see they corrupted you, _made_ you into Maggie. But when you were starting to revert back to your true form, they did it all over again! Doc destroyed you Katherine. He made you weak, the pathetic bitch you are now. Maggie fucking Burroughs! It makes me want to cut his fucking throat!" his eyes glowed a dark red, full of ferocity. "But you'll make him pay!"

Turning away from him, she shook her head and began to cry. "I'm not weak!"

Her body jerked with fright as she felt his bladed claw fall upon her shoulder. His hot breath fluttered over her hair as his lips brushed against her left ear. "Yes you are..._Maggie_!"

Her eyes flared, a darkness tainting them as she spun around to face him, her voice was sleek, wicked and deeper in pitch, "Don't call me _that_ name Dad!"

Freddy smirked, seeing in her eyes for a spit second the rage, the fire that burned inside of him. He saw his true daughter. He saw Katherine. He wanted to see more of her, much more. Things were going according to plan.

Moaning in pain, Maggie faltered away as she felt dizzy, nauseated. Gingerly she touched the gap between her lips and nose, feeling blood dripping down from her nostrils. A blinding pain shot through her head, as a new presence entered the dream world.

Freddy backed away, beginning to fade his voice echoing throughout the room as he leered, "Let's find out who is the strongest out of you two little girls"

* * *

**Author's Note**: So, what do you think? How are you liking Katherine? Like her, love her or hate her? I am enjoying writing her to be perfectly honest. I would have love Maggie to be like that in Freddy's Dead. Would be great to see a Father, Daughter serial killing team on the big screen haha! She is everything Freddy would want in a daughter. Muwhaha! Please review and let me know what you think. Questions, comments are welcomed. Thanks.

Paula


	7. Losing It

**Author's Note:** Just a little note to say, the process of Maggie's descent will take place in two parts. First the dreamscape as you will see in this chapter and then after that in the real world. Any questions, comments, please feel free to leave them in a review. Thanks.

Paula

* * *

**Chapter 7: **Losing It

Maggie stared confusingly at the space where Freddy was, his words ringing in her ears. _'Let's find out who is the strongest out of you two little girls' _

It was a poignant message, a warning. It was evident by his words that Katherine may start to fully take her over, slowly but surely. Perhaps try and stop her from saving whoever had entered the dream. But Maggie knew she had to keep he nerve, her strength to keep Katherine at bay. Someone's life would depend on it.

Turning around she charged towards the door and flung it open, a blast of heat welcoming her as she stepped through the doorway into the power plant. She felt dizzy, her vision blurry at the sudden increase in temperature. Stumbling onwards she meandered through the countless steel passageways, straining to hear any sign of the person who had fallen asleep. Stopping at an intersecting corridor, Maggie's mouth slowly popped open as a vision of a face flashed before her mind. Samantha.

Picking up her pace Maggie continued onwards, hoping silently to herself that she would come across the young woman before Freddy did. If not, then she'll probably discover Samantha's bloodied corpse.

She turned into the main part of the boiler room and slowed her pace until she stopped in the middle of the room, her steely gaze scouring the area for a few minutes. Her eyes skimmed over the raging furnaces, the wooden bench and the entrance to the small side room. As she was about to walk forward towards the room, a piercing scream echoed from the corridor in front of her. She jumped back, her hand grasping her shirt as she calmed her breathing and erratic heartbeat.

Turning around to the corridor she jadedly ran forward following the pleas of mercy and maniacal laughter until she came across a large thick metal doorway, that seemingly hung a few inches from the ground in the middle of the corridor. She frowned and slowly walked around the door, wondering if she should dare to pry it open or not. Gradually of its own accord, the door slowly creaked open, revealing the basement of 1428 Elm Street.

Maggie swallowed the knot that was forming in her throat and gingerly stepped through the doorway, before quietly making her way towards staircase leading to the floor above. There was a hushed cry and then the all too familiar cackle of laughter from Freddy, sparking her into a dash up the wooden stairs.

Bursting through the doorway, she gasped as Freddy viciously stabbed Samantha with his bladed talons, right in the gut of her stomach. Screaming in agony the young woman jerked in his grasp and slid to the floor in a hump as he withdrew the blades with a sickening squelch.

Maggie watched as he backed away, a cruel smirk displaying across his face as he turned to face her. She gave him a vicious glare and scurried over to the injured girl kneeling beside her, pressing her hands directly on the wound and slowly the bleeding began to ease.

Standing mere feet from her Freddy began to goad, "I don't see why you're trying to save her life. Do _you_ Katherine?"

She shifted her body so her back was facing him, refusing to acknowledge his presence.

He chuckled lightly at this. "Oh, I'm getting the silent treatment now, huh?"

Again Maggie ignored him and softly began to offer words of comfort to Samantha, "It's okay. You'll be fine. Stay with me, keep your eyes open" she looked down at the wound, feeling relieved that she was restricting the flow of blood from the four stab wounds. Now, if only someone would wake them up.

Taking a few steps forward Freddy gently tapped his bloodied blades against his right trouser leg, leering at her, trying to make her break once again. "Do not you enjoy the sight of her blood pouring from her torn flesh? Does it not make you _feel_ excited?"

Maggie gritted her teeth together and quickly shook her head, snapping sharply over her shoulder, "Fuck up"

He tutted and slowly he walked around Samantha's body, giving the side of her waist a savage kick, "Now, c'mon Katherine. How can you allow her to _live_?"

"She doesn't deserve to die" she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm" he murmured and slowly began to crouch beside her, flexing his blades briskly, "I don't think you believe that, do you? Does she not remind you of someone, huh? Someone you wanted to kill when you were younger?"

Maggie blinked, her vision becoming blurry. Samantha's face merging into Abigail's face from Maggie's past. Swallowing thickly, Maggie's hands began to tremble violently. Anger rising within her as she stared at the vision of Abigail's face and eventually she began to remember all the snide remarks and insults that were thrown her way by that miserable bitch. Freak, bitch, loser, whore and crazy to name but a few. It all came too much for her that day when she attacked Abigail. She knew back then there was a part that wanted to kill her, end her pathetic life. However, she never got the chance to do it as Bryan was there to stop her.

Freddy's snarling voice broke through her thoughts as he continued, "You hated her, didn't you? She meant nothing to you. Just like Samantha means _nothing_ to you"

A silent tear trailed down Maggie's left cheek as the vision of Abigail faded away and slowly the traumatised woman shook her head."No..."

Freddy growled with disdain at her continuing resistance, "Stop fucking lying to yourself Katherine!"

She flinched back at the sudden anger in his voice and soon her mind became fuzzy, disorientated, while her hearing became muffled. Her father's rough gritty voice echoed throughout the decimated living room. Maggie grimaced as her mind became engulfed in her thoughts. He was right, she didn't know girl. Well, not well enough to actually give a shit about her. What had Samantha ever done in the time she had met her for? Nothing. Samantha probably hated her for being related to Freddy.

If that was true, then _fuck_ it.

Fuck her.

Her eyes lowered towards her hands, that were now smeared in a deep crimson colour. Samantha's blood. Slowly, the pressure on Samantha's wounds began to wane. Much to Freddy's delight as a chuckle reverberated from his throat.

Snaking his left scarred hand around her shoulder he causally began to play with her hair and leered with sick satisfaction. "That's it sweetheart. Let the bitch _bleed_ to death. See her blood? Beautiful isn't it?" he moved closer to her, "You should admire her blood, just like you did your own blood, your own_ scars_. You should admire every scar, every stab wound, every cut you create on every person you kill. Relish in the pain that you can inflict on others"

Maggie's eyes blinked slowly and soon became glazed over with fascination, pure dark fascination. The same captivation that was in her father's eyes. Leaning back on her knees, her blood stained hands began to tardily slide off Samantha's torn bloody clothing, disconnecting from her body. Her blood instantly gushed out of her wounds at a more frantic pace. The teenager's face slowly drained of it's colour, her eyes rolling backwards into her head. Her breathing became slow and shallow.

Freddy gave an immoral grin. "You know the most exhilarating part of it is hearing them take their last breath. It gives you power to know that you ended their pathetic existence. You have their lives in your hands. You can play fucking _god_!"

Maggie nodded gently, her focus being on Samantha's breathing that was growing weaker with each passing second. She couldn't help but feel a sense of fulfilment of seeing the girl's life beginning to wane, falter away. By taking her hands away from her stab wounds she was indeed playing god. Just like how she wanted to play god with Abigail's life. Back then it probably wasn't her time.

Maybe now it was.

A heinous smile broke across her face and she lifted her gaze towards her fathers who returned the smile. "It is sweetheart. It is _your _time"

Turning her attention towards Samantha's dying body, she gave a low chuckle as the girl took her last breath, the dark abyss of death consuming her body. He was right, it gave her such a buzz that she wanted to feel this way again. She _never_ wanted it to stop.

She rose to her feet, groaning and rubbing her temple briskly as Maggie began to regain control of her body. For the time being Katherine would only be able to take over for short periods of time within the dream world until the time was right. Only Freddy knew when the time would be until Katherine would fully take over Maggie's dreams and after that it wouldn't be long until she broke out into the waking world. That was when the real _fun_ would begin.

Shaking her head violently Maggie backed away from the dead corpse of Samantha, her tear brimmed eyes glaring at the blood smeared on her hands. Fuck, what had she done? How could be so stupid to let _her_ take control?

After consuming Samantha's soul, Freddy stood and advanced towards Maggie, "You see Maggie, you are weak. You should just give up. Set the real you _free_!"

Maggie quivered, her vision fading to black and in an instance she woke up. She staggered from the bathroom ground, her eyes red and puffy from crying, hands dripping with blood. With a muffled whimper she switched on the hot and cold taps, then shoved her red stained hands under the water. Her hands trembling beneath the water as she frantically rubbed and washed the blood off her skin, watching as the red liquid flowed down the drain in a small whirlpool. Her dream was fuzzy, not clear in her mind. Of course she knew deep down that she had played a part in Samantha's death. No, it wasn't her. But Katherine. Then again Katherine as apart of her, they inhabited the same body.

Glancing down at her hands, she continued to rub and knead her hands. Despite her hands now being clean, she could still envision them smeared with blood. Crying out in desperation she started to wipe the blood onto her black trousers. Well, at least she tried too. In her distorted mind the blood still remained on her skin, "Get off, get off!"

A sudden rap at the door made her scream and spin around as Tracey and Bryan eased the door open. They stared at her with concern as she shook and trembled before them. "Maggie, what is wrong?"

"I...don't know" she muttered and half turned away.

Tracey entered the room and grabbed Maggie's shoulders gently, "Maggie, did you fall asleep?"

Surprising herself Maggie lied, "No. I've just been...seeing things"

"Seeing things? What kind of things?"

She looked and shrugged Tracy's hands away, "I need out of here, I need some air" she briskly walked by them and grabbed her dark grey hoodie jacket from the living room.

Tracey and Bryan gave each other worried looks and began to follow her, "Maggie" Bryan called after her, "How about we head up to Westin Hills to meet with the others? You don't have to go inside though"

"Yeah" she called back, however there wasn't much enthusiasm in her voice.

Bryan sighed and turned back to Tracey, "Something is definitely up with her. I know that we fell asleep, I could feel my drifting off earlier. The question is...did Maggie fall asleep?"

"If she did then she would tell us. She said that she didn't" Tracey reassured, "She wouldn't lie to us"

He nodded sheepishly, knowing that Tracey was wrong. Maggie was very capable of lying, he had experienced it when they were both teenagers. It had become a habit of hers during that time and he had a nagging feeling that the lies would soon start to begin once again.

**x x x **

Across the town in Westin Hills Doc had unwisely drifted off for a few minutes shut eye down in the quiet waiting area of the hospital, on the ground floor. Out of the way of Alice and the others. He honestly believed that he could keep Krueger out of even a few minutes of sleep. But how wrong he was.

His large brown eyes snapped open and he sat up straight in his office chair in his office back in the Shelter. They soon settled upon the grinning countenance of Freddy who sat across from him, Samantha's blood still staining his claw. "What's up Doc?" he leered and stood at the exact time as Doc did.

Keeping his distance Doc took a deep breath, "I know what you're trying to do with Maggie's mind. But it won't happen Krueger. I'm not going to allow you to twist and corrupt her mind!"

There were a few seconds of silence and then Freddy began to laugh, mocking and full of malevolence, "I'm not corrupting her mind, you fat shit! It was you" he jabbed a blade in his direction, "Ever since the first day she met you in her stupid fucking therapy session you've been corrupting her. If you weren't about then things would have turned out so very different for her. She wouldn't be the weak pathetic bitch she is now!"

Shaking his head Doc rebuked, "No, she isn't! I'm going to save her again, I'm not letting you take her away from us!"

Narrowing his eyes darkly, Freddy scoffed. "Oh, really? We'll fucking see about that!" in a flash he hit Doc squarely across his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards onto the ground. He gave him a vicious grin at the trickle of blood that dripped from the corner of Doc's lips.

Doc glared up at him, confused as to why he hadn't killed him. "Why have you not killed me?"

"I need you to be here when Katherine find outs the secret you kept from her all these years"

he slowly crouched before him and flashed a sly smirk at him, "I want you to see how she'll react to you. What she'll..._do_ to you"

"She won't do anything!" Doc muttered, "I'll get her to understand"

"Understand? You really think she'll understand?" Freddy chuckled in disbelief, "She's going to hate your fucking guts!"

Doc gulped and slowly stood to his feet, knowing that Freddy was right. He had to find a way to stop her from finding out what he had been keeping from her all these years. His friendship with her depended on him keeping his secret hidden. He tried to take a step back but Freddy abruptly reached out with his burnt hand and grasped his throat, "Your time is running out Doc!"

He effortlessly lifted him off the ground and capitulated him threw the office window, the glass shattering everywhere and in a blink of an eye Doc disappeared from the dream world.

A scream tore from his throat as he jerked awake in his seat and glanced around the reception area, noticing that the receptionist was not at the desk. Looking down at his clothes, he flicked away a few shards of glass and used a few handkerchiefs from the long table in front of him to dab at his cuts on his hands and lower arms.

Slowly he groggily stood and ventured outside for some fresh air, to clear his mind from his nightmare. Once outside his gaze fell upon Tracey, Bryan and Maggie as they vacated their car. Jogging over he saw the concerned expressions on Tracey and Bryan's faces. "Is everything okay?"

Tracey gave a anxious look towards Maggie who briskly walked passed them into the hospital, a vacant look plaguing her face. "I'm not sure Doc" Tracey mumbled, "We think something has happened to her, she said she didn't fall asleep...but we don't know if she's telling us the truth. We found her in the bathroom, continuously washing her hands in the sink. It's fucking strange"

He nodded grimly, "Did you two fall asleep?"

"Yeah" Bryan cut in, "But we didn't have a dream or anything"

Doc rubbed his chin musingly, "That is strange. Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yes, but she seems...distant"

"Look, let's get to the others. We can discuss more about Maggie when we get there" Doc suggested, "I also think that Maggie should have some input into what we should do with her in her current...situation"

"Do you think she'll co-operate with us?" Bryan asked, his tone serious and grim.

"Let's hope so"

With that they departed into the hospital reception to find Maggie staring blankly at her hands as she stood near the window, a few silent tears streaming down her flushed face. Something was terribly wrong, but unless she told them everything that was happening to her, then they would probably never know.

Walking over to her old therapist, Tracey gently placed her hand on Maggie's right shoulder, "Come on, we're going upstairs to meet the others. We can get you some coffee"

Maggie shuffled along beside Tracey as they followed Doc and Bryan down a small narrow corridor to the staircase and within a matter of minutes they were on the second floor, outside Dr Gordon's office. After Dr Campbell's death, one of the other leading officials in the hospital Dr Carver decided to appoint Neil as Dr Campbell's successor. It had been a pleasant surprise for Neil, as Dr Carver was his old boss when he worked in Westin Hills in the mid 80s, when he first heard of Freddy Krueger and had seen first hand the terror and destruction he had created.

Dr Carver's role in the hospital was as a supervisory role, he had given full control and authority to Dr Campbell when he first arrived in the town several years before. He had entrusted him to help the teenagers and children of the town, to stop them from dreaming, of having nightmares of Freddy. It had worked, but only for a short while.

It was now Neil's turn to carry on with the task of stopping the nightmares, to try and contain Freddy. Neil looked up from his mug of coffee as Doc entered followed by the others. He gave a grim smile and they settled down onto the seats scattered about the spacious room. However, Maggie remained standing a few feet from the desk. She had protectively wrapped her arms around her waist and stared glumly at the ground.

Seeing the desolate state Maggie was in Alice leaned closer to Bryan and whispered, "Is she okay?"

"We don't know" he turned towards the others and cleared his throat, "Um, we think something might have happened to Maggie. She says that she didn't fall asleep-"

"Well, that is right!" Maggie cut in sharply. Her gaze flickered up to the others, "I didn't go to sleep"

Bryan stared into her eyes, knowing that deep down she was telling fibs. The lies were starting up again. He would definitely have to talk with her later, in private. "Okay, but you did say that you saw something in the bathroom. What was it?"

She lied once again, "I don't remember..."

"Maybe we should try hypnotherapy on you. That could be a way where we can find out what you saw" Neil offered.

Immediately Maggie shook her head, "No, no way. I don't want to remember what it was" she paused, beat. "Maybe..I need a rest. To get away from this place"

"You mean leave Springwood?" Doc rose an eyebrow. He was hoping that she would go through with it, if she left Springwood then she would be out of Freddy's reach. Then she wouldn't know what horrible secret he had been hiding from her. It was the only option in his mind. He just didn't want to lose her friendship.

"I can't believe this, you are seriously considering leaving? We need you. You're Freddy's weakness. As far as we know he won't kill you!" Alice snapped.

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes aggravatingly, "Listen to me, he is slowly but surely destroying my mind. My...psychological state is going to get worse if I stay here"

"We can find a way to stop whatever he is doing to you!"

"You can't. I'm changing, my whole mind is changing. Little by little. If I stay here he'll only speed up the process" Maggie stated inexorably, "Nothing is going to stop it"

"You mean this...other side of you is making you change?" Alice gulped.

Maggie gave a quick nod, "Yes. This part is what I was when I was younger. A Krueger. Sure you've all discussed this at your house. Some of you are sceptical of what Doc and Bryan have told you. But it's true. I was unstable when I was younger. Now, it's starting again. But I know it won't stop unless..."

"You leave Springwood" Alice finished.

"But he won't let you leave" Max declared.

"Yeah" Maggie looked over to him, "That is true"

"So, do you really want to leave?" Bryan locked his gaze with hers.

She chewed ponderously on her lip. "I...don't know. I know I need to get away from this fucking town for my own health, my own sanity. But...I want to stop him" she lied. It was starting to become natural to her now, lying and being deceitful. Just like when she was younger. The truth of the matter was that she wanted to stay in Springwood. This was home after all.

"Look" Neil smiled weakly, "We can talk about this in the morning. I think we should discuss any dream techniques that we can use against Freddy"

They quietly agreed and slowly Maggie walked towards the large window across the room, leaning against the wall.

Alice glanced at her son as he sat by her side and began, "As I'm sure you know me and Jacob have the ability to pull people into our dreams. During my first battle with Freddy, I was able to collect my friends dream powers after he killed them. I managed to use their abilities to defeat him. My friend Kristen told me that her therapist Nancy said that each person has a special dream power, a special skill. I believe that if we hone in on all our dream powers we can use it against Freddy. But we may need more than that to defeat him" she looked over to Doc, "That's why we will need your expertise in these dream demons to help us"

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, that would be the ideal course of action. I have to admit I helped Tracey to maximise her martial art abilities through her dreams. In most of my therapy sessions with my patients I various relaxation abd dream therapy methods to help them face their problems through their dreams. This is a theory that Maggie disagreed with. Well, until after what happened"

It didn't take long for the group to be embroiled in a discussion about his theories and Alice's dream powers. Maggie however, did not contribute too much to the conservation. Her pensive gaze was directed out the window, her dark brown eyes glaring at the figure of a woman standing in the courtyard of the hospital grounds. The moonlight revealed part of the woman's clothing, that consisted of a light grey suit, pale pink sweater and a small pearl necklace. Narrowing her eyes Maggie leaned closer to the window, trying to distinguish the woman's face.

Suddenly a shrill ringing sound resonated in the room, startling her as she spun around. Neil gave each of them an apologetic smiled before answering his phone.

"Hello?"

There was a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, please bring her up to my office"

He hung up, his face sombre and grim. "Naomi's here. She seems quite upset"

Maggie gripped the edge of the windowsill, knowing exactly why the young woman was here. She had found out that Samantha was dead. Shit. She turned her anxious gaze towards the door, bracing herself for what was to come. Would they be able to pinpoint her to Samantha's death? Her fingerprints were on her clothes. The police would easily connect her to the death. If so, then she was fucked.

There was a small rap at the door and slowly it creaked open to reveal Naomi. Her eyes were red and puffy. She staggered into the room, her legs quivering beneath her body. "She's...dead" came a whisper, low and shallow.

Alice slowly stood, casting a glance at the others whose faces were etched with dread. "Whose dead?"

"Samantha. Her mom found her in her room. She was lying face down. Supposedly there was blood everywhere. There was four deep stab wounds on her stomach. She lost so much blood"

There was a few startled murmurs from the group as they tried to comfort the young woman. Standing up from his seat, Jacob offered his chair to her and sluggishly she slumped into the seat, tears starting to trickle down her face as her grief consumed her once more.

Maggie stood rigid, her fists clenched tightly at her side. This was the beginning of it all. The beginning of the end for her. Gulping slowly her eyes darted to the right as the image of Freddy grinned at her. A conceited smug grin.

Muffling her sob she made a dash for the door and briskly exited the room. There were cries of her name echoing behind her. But she ignored them, she needed to get away from them. Just for a few minutes to calm herself down.

Heading down the corridor she found the toilets and barged in, hiding in one of the cubicles. She had placed down the toilet seat and had locked the door, sitting with her knees tucked under her arms as she rocked back and forth. The vision of Samantha's bloodied corpse flashing before her. It was because of her that the girl died, if she hadn't lost control then she would have stopped the flow of blood. But no, she was weak. Katherine was right, she was close enough to take over her in the dream world. If she accomplished that then she would next move onto taking her over in the waking world. If she succeeded that then all hope would be lost.

Wiping her stray tears Maggie shakily stood and unlocked the cubicle door and walked towards the mirror, while keeping her gaze low. There was a low chuckled from her right making her spin to face Freddy. He smirked at her beneath his fedora and inched towards her. Her body backed against the sink and she grasped the rim of it. Again she had succumbed to the dangerous peril of sleep.

"So" he growled, "I hear you're thinking of _leaving_ me again? That is not very fucking nice is it? Seeing how hard I planned on getting you back here!"

She shivered and lowered her gaze away from his. Fuck, this wasn't good. He was getting angry. She mumbled softly and tried to turn away from him.

He snarled and gripped her chin with his charred hand, yanking her around to face him. "I didn't quite catch that Katherine"

Maggie clamped her eyes shut and muttered, "It's not for certain"

"Oh" he hissed and loosened the grip on her chin, "So princess, you're not leaving then? Now, tell me Katherine. Do you want to stay with your daddy?"

Her eyes began to water as a memory sparked within her subconscious. One lost so many years before. The night that she was taken away. It was such a harrowing experience for her to be put into the orphanage, snatched from him. She was only 5 years old. She felt so lost and afraid. She couldn't bare to lose him again. Couldn't bare to go through that heartache. He was her father and always would be. Gently she rubbed at her tear streamed eyes and looked up at him, her lips quivering as she responded. "Yes...I want to stay with you daddy"

He sniggered with triumph and closed the gap between them, carefully trailing his rough burnt hand through her hair. "Why is that?" he egged her on, attempting in drawing Katherine out a little bit more.

"I d-don't want to be alone again"

He gently kissed her forehead, "I know sweetheart" and delicately curved his arm around her waist, half hugging her. Smiling venomously he trailed the tips of his blades along her bandage, cutting it away in a split second. She remained still, not flinching as a small grin graced her face. It felt_ really_ good. Her mind was crumbling more and more with every little cut and incision he made on her arm. Katherine was gaining strength with each line of blood created along her skin.

Then suddenly the connection Katherine had snapped, her control waning and soon Maggie was now in control of her body. She flinched and violently pushed him away, making him laugh boisterously.

"Oh, are we_ losing_ it Maggie?" he cackled.

Ignoring his remark she looked down in disgust at the wounds now marking her arm. "Wake up up!"

"Do it yourself!" he sneered and glanced at the mirror for a mere second. She frowned, knowing what he meant.

Turning around to the mirror she slowly clenched her right fist and with a deep breath she smashed it into the mirror. The glass shattered into the sink. She bit her bottom lip, not believing she was about to do this. But it was the only way she could wake herself up. Clasping a long thin shard of the mirror she raised it to her left arm, her eyes glazing over with tears at her decimated skin and slowly dug the tip of the blade into her creamy flesh, just above the inside of her elbow and dragged it downwards, making another line of blood that crossed over the other lacerations. She cried out in pain, trying to drown out Freddy's snide remarks. "Fuck up" she snapped.

He chortled at her, then with a twist of bladed claw he pushed her out of the dream-scape.

She collapsed to the ground as she woke from the dream, from her sleep walking incident. Gasping for breath she staggered to her feet and into one of the cubicles, snatching a handful of toilet roll and gently dabbed at her new opened lesions. Looking back to the mirror, she shuddered at the sight of the broken mirror and the small speckles of blood staining the rim of the sink. Fuck, now she was sleep walking. What the fuck? She needed to find a medical room and fast. But first she needed to tidy the sink and discard the broken mirror.

After cleaning the bathroom area, she cautiously left the toilet area and sneaked down the barren corridor, finding a small medical room which was unlocked. Why the hell wasn't it locked? So, much for the security in this place. Within ten minutes she had applied a new set of bandages on her new wounds, but not before applying antiseptic cream to clean her wounds. She heaved a sigh of relief and slowly rolled down the sleeves of her shirt and jacket to cover her bandage. It was all tallying up over the last few days. The lies, the secrets and now she was hiding her wounds. Just like the old days as a teenager.

History was starting to repeat itself.


	8. Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:  
**Firstly, I want to say thank you for Buffy Krueger for the ideas she has given to me which you will see develop in the next few chapters. :)  
I apologise for the lack of horror, death and violence in this chapter as I wanted to bring in Maggie's adoptive mother. As the next few chapters will shed light on the little twist that i have in store for their relationship which will hopefully lead up to Doc's secret being revealed. Please excuse the timeline as it may not be totally accurate and I'm not totally sure of the adoption procedures, so please bare with me!  
Maggie in the next chapter or two will fight back a bit, then she'll start to to downhill from there onwards. Any questions, comments, suggestions then feel free to leave them in a review. Also, if any new readers would like to leave a review then please feel free, I love hearing from new readers! Thank you in advance.

**Chapter 8**: Unexpected Surprise

Maggie took a deep breath as the two doors of the lift slid open at the ground floor. She slowly exited through the doors and was greeted by a cry of relief from the reception area. She looked up seeing Tracey and Alice rush over to her, "Maggie, where the hell were you?"

She shrugged. "I was sick. I've been in the bathroom the last half an hour" she began to walk forward, "Can we get out of here?"

Nodding curtly Tracey wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulder and led her out of the building. She threw a quick look of her shoulder at Alice, noticing that her face was etched with scepticism. She knew that Alice was becoming more wary of Maggie, she was not telling the whole truth as they both had searched the bathroom on the floor they were on and there was no sign of her and she didn't even answer to their calls.

Tracey had to agree with her, something wasn't entirely right with Maggie. The moment she heard the news about Samantha's death it was as though something clicked inside her mind, making her run like the hammers of hell out of the room. She didn't want to admit this to anyone, but she felt that there was a connection between Samantha's death and Maggie's strange behaviour over the last several hours. There had to be some fucking way of getting her to open up, to talk about whatever she had seen in Alice's bathroom or whether she had really fallen asleep?

She shivered as cold wind blew across the half empty parking lot and slowly looked up as Maggie broke away from her towards one of the cars parked a few feet from her. Bryan approached the therapist and began to quietly talk to her, however her attention wasn't fully focused on him or what he was saying.

Lifting her vacant gaze up to the horizon Maggie muttered quietly, "It looks like it's going to be a good day" she nodded towards the hazy golden sunrise, "The sun is rising"

Bryan sighed and pulled open then back passenger door for her of Alice's car, "C'mon let's get you back to Alice's house"

She grumbled to herself and begrudgingly slid into the back seats, followed by himself and Tracey. Doc turned to face Neil as he cleared his throat, "We're going to leave Naomi home. Max and Jacob are going to head to Alice's. I'll be up later, as I have a few errands to attend to at Westin Hills. We have a few more Hypnocil tablets that we managed to get shipped in, however it seems likely that it will be last for a long time" he grimly muttered. "Remember only one tablet is to be taken"

"Do you think we should let Maggie try it again?" Doc raised an eyebrow.

"We could try again" he crossed his arms, "But I doubt it would work again. We would need to run tests on her, but as she said she doesn't want to be put under any medical examination"

Doc groaned inwardly as both men walked away towards their car to where Naomi was waiting with Jacob. Fuck this. This was not good news. He wanted to at least attempt to try and find some way to stop Maggie from dreaming. But it seemed that things weren't looking good for her and _especially_ for him. The more she dreamed the closer she would be to the truth. Then he would be screwed. He heaved a disappointed sigh and wandered back to Alice's car, climbing into the front passenger seat beside her.

The journey was relatively quiet, leaving Maggie to ponder her thoughts. Gently she rubbed her arms, her jacket and shirt rubbing roughly over the new bandages. It appeared that nearly every few days new scars were appearing on her skin. Her body was starting to become more like it was when she was a teenager. Scattered with white scars along her stomach and both her arms. But Maggie knew that her injuries would probably become even more _atrocious_. She was dreading where the next scar would be on her. And it was all because of how weak she was becoming, how she was letting that _bitch_ Katherine take her over. She had to make a stand, fight back.

And by fuck she would.

Her body suddenly tensed as she felt a set of fingers entangle around hers and gradually she turned away from the window to look at Tracey who smiled reassuringly at her, "You okay?"

She nodded back with vigour, determination gleaming in her brown orbs. "Yeah. I will be" she smiled.

Her grim gaze then turned back towards the passenger window as they turned into the road that passed by the motel that they had stayed in when they first arrived in this cursed town. It didn't taken long for her to recognise the dark blue car parked near the entrance to the motel. There was no doubt about it, she knew who owned it! And it made her heart freeze with terror, why was she here?

Lurching forward in her seat, Maggie frantically shook Alice's shoulder. "Stop the car!"

"What?" she cried, "Why?"

"Just stop the fucking car Alice!" Maggie snapped sharply, "I _mean_ it!"

Without a seconds thought Alice slammed on the breaks and once the car came to a half Maggie ran from the car towards the motel, with Bryan running behind her. "Maggie, just wait, what the hell is wrong?"

"She's here, why the fuck did she come here?"

Reaching out he forcefully turned her to face him, stopping her in her tracks. His face filled with concern at her ramblings, "Who are you talking about Maggie?"

"My mom!" she whimpered, "She's here in Springwood" her hand pointed at the car.

The colour drained from his face, "But why?"

"That's what I'm going to find out if you let _go_ of my arm!" she muttered briskly.

He nodded and loosened his grip and watched as she darted into the small reception area of the motel. Within a matter of minutes she charged back out and headed towards the rows of motel rooms, stopping outside room number 13.

Quietly he approached her as she rapped the door three times. Glimpsing over her shoulder Maggie noticed Doc, Alice and Tracey coming toward them, each of them bewildered as what was happening.

There was then movement from behind the door and a muffled voice of disapproval at being interrupted from their sleep. Maggie took a deep breath as the door swung open, revealing her mother dressed in her pale cream night dress.

"Hi, mom" she said simply.

Jocelyn's mouth went agape with shock and a squeal of relief came from her, as she threw her arms around her daughter, "Oh, Maggie its' you! I'm so glad it's you!" she sobbed.

Maggie sighed and rubbed her mother's back soothingly, "Mom, what are you doing there?" she whispered.

She broke away from her daughter and shrugged her shoulders, "I had to make sure you were okay, you weren't answering my calls or replying to my messages! I thought...you were dead"

"Dead?" Maggie gulped the knot forming in her throat, "I'm fine mom"

Jocelyn smiled and looked over her daughter's shoulder at Doc, locking him eyes with him. "Is she telling the truth Alan? I mean, is she okay? Has she been co-operating with you? With her therapy?"

"It's hard to explain Mrs Burroughs, but uh, we're progressing" he lied, "You really don't need to stay, I'll make sure that she phones you"

This didn't seem to fit well with her as she retorted, "No, no, I want to stay. I want to see if I can help with anything" she held Maggie's hand tightly, "Please, I just want to help you get better sweetheart"

She frowned, her head swarming with thoughts of what could happen if she decided to let her mother stay here. If Freddy knew that the woman who took her away from him was here, then all hell would break lose! God only knew what he would do to her. However, her mother knew _nothing_ about him so there was no way that he could enter her dreams. She would be safe, unless somehow she found out about him. Well, Maggie wasn't going to allow that to happen. She had lost her father Michael when she was 14 in a car crash just outside Central City, she just couldn't bare to lose her mother. Not now.

She would protect her in any way she could.

She slowly gave her mother's hand a soft squeeze and turned to her friends, "She can stay for the night. Listen, we can talk about this properly at lunch time. I want to stay here with my mom. I'll be fine. You can take my mother's phone number" she glared at them sternly, "Trust me"

Alice scoffed and spun on her heel back to her car, slightly annoyed that Maggie would out of their sights again. She was becoming even more suspicious of the woman. Just where was she when they went looking for her earlier? She had to be lying, but why? What was she hiding from them? Now that Freddy was having more a potent connection to her through visions and day dreams, it represented bad news for all of them. She had to let the others know of her doubts, it was starting to really bother her.

Closing the door behind her, Maggie crossed her arms and turned to face her mother her eyes holding a look of disbelief, "I can't believe you're here mom"

"Me too sweetheart" Jocelyn chuckled nervously, "I was just so worried about you. I haven't heard from you in nearly two weeks!"

Sitting on the single bed, Maggie patted the space beside her. Motioning for her mother to sit, "I'm sorry mom, I've just been busy"

"What has been happening, how is your treatment? I want to know everything that has been happening!" her mother declared.

"It's complicated. I wouldn't want to bore you"

Jocelyn smiled warmly, "I'm your mother. I need to know what is happening to you. Is it anything to do with this place? With Springwood?"

"What?"

"Maybe your dreams are connected to your adoption?" her mother commented, "I know that you don't like to talk about it, but we _are_ in your home town. The place you were born. It's been quite a while since I've been here" her voice lowered slightly as though she was pondering on her past.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at the sudden change facial expression of her mother, was there something that her mother haven't told her? She always assumed that her adoptive parents had only stayed in Springwood for a short time to finalise the adoption. But was that true? Was there something more to it? Her mouth popped open to ask a question, but her mother started off again.

"What kind of therapy are you taking? Just the normal dream therapy? The way Alan treated you when you were younger?"

"Kind of" she murmured. "I'm going to get better, I promise"

"So, your dreams have stopped?"

"Uh, kind of" she abruptly stood, "Listen, I'm sure you're tired. Get a few more hours sleep and then we'll go and get something to eat"

"Okay. I've another pair of pyjamas here for you to sleep in"

"No, I'm fine" Maggie shook her head. "I'm not really that sleepy"

Jocelyn scoffed, "Look, at the bags under your eyes! You look like you could collapse right here!"

"Mom , stop fussing over me. I'm okay!" Maggie replied and _shooed_ her into bed, "Please, just get some sleep. I'll wake you up at 9 or so"

Turning around Maggie's face became jaded and forlorn. Why couldn't things just go right for her for once?

First, she had played a part in Samantha's death and now her mother was here in Springwood. Perhaps God hated her. She was a Krueger after all.

Slumping down despairingly on the small seat at the window, Maggie rubbed her forehead wondering why the fuck her mother was here? Of course she was worried about her, but still why come here? As long as she didn't find out about Freddy then thing should be okay. Jocelyn was the last person she could call a parent. Her adoptive father sadly passed away when she was 14 in a devastating car crash just outside of Central City. Well, this is what she was told. She wasn't certain where the accident had happened. It was about this time when she began to change, become disruptive and rebellious. Lashing out at people. At first her mother assumed it was grief due to her father's death, Michael's death. But that wasn't the case and Maggie now knew it.

**x x x**

Alice paced her living room frantically, still aggrieved at Maggie's disappearance earlier. Now that her mother was here it was putting Alice even more on edge. Something was going to happen, call it intuition or sixth sense. Krueger could always use Jocelyn's arrival to toy with Maggie even more. However, it appeared that Doc had a renewed sense of enthusiasm, that perhaps Jocelyns' unexpected arrival would influence Maggie in a positive way.

"I'm stil not sure Alan" Alice persisted, "Maggie isn't who she used to be! If Krueger finds a way into Jocelyn's dreams, then it will fuck Maggie up even more. We need to get her out of Springwood!"

"I understand that" Doc agreed, "But Maggie and Jocelyn are closer than you know. Of course, they had problems when Maggie was younger. But that has all been resolved. Anyway, she won't find out about him"

Alice threw her hands up in anger and stormed out of the room into the kitchen, not believing what she was hearing.

Doc grumbled to himself and walked after her, placing a hand on her shoulder before uttering, "Listen if it is really upsetting you. I'm sure Maggie would persuade her mother to go back to Central City. I could even have a talk with her, she'll listen to me. I do share your worries too about Krueger finding out about her being here"

There was one more thing that was worrying Doc that he wasn't going to disclose to anyone, was that if Maggie discovered 'his' secret then it would have a profound effect on her relationship with Jocelyn too.

**x x x **

Maggie breathed in the fresh cool air from the doorway of the motel room. An hour had passed since her mother had drifted off to sleep. Maggie could only sit for a few minutes, but the dangers of sleep began to tug at her weary mind and so wisely she began to go outside for a quick walk for fifteen minutes before coming back to the room. She had kept the door open to allow the fresh air inside. She was becoming incredibly warm. Like she was getting a fever.

Twisting around towards her mother's bed she gasped at the sight of Freddy standing at the foot of the bed, his dark venomous glare pinned on Jocelyn's sleeping form.

Like a shot Maggie lunged forward, "Don't you even think about it!"

"Hmm, think about what Katherine?" he smiled innoncently.

She sneered back at him and jabbed a finger in his face, "You won't be able to get to her! She doesn't know anything about you!"

His charred lips turned upwards in a sly grin and he leisurely stepped closer to her, "You know I often wondered who took you in. Who made you forget about me! And there she is, Jocelyn Burroughs. Fucking whore!" he smirked fiendishly to himself. Just like her fucking daughter. A little slut who squealed like a pig while he fucked her. He made sure that she would never breathe again. He knew that the bitch would have kept her past from Katherine, that the only reason that she choose Katherine was to fill the gap he had created in her life. He had murdered her daughter and she wanted a new child to fill the void.

He cackled to himself and avowed out loud, "She's going to get what's coming to her"

Maggie vehemently shook her head and growled at him. "You're not going to touch her, she's leaving Springwood. She's not staying! This has nothing to do with her!"

Freddy slowly lowered his gaze and in a flash he was upon her, his coarse burnt hand gripping the top of her shirt as he ploughed her body into the nearest wall, beside the top of the bed. She half shrieked and began to thrash against him. "Get off me"

He threateningly placed the tips of his bladed claw at her neck, right above the jugular and she immediately stilled her actions. He glanced briefly at Jocelyn's sleeping form and spat, "She has everything to do with it Katherine! Jocelyn took you in, changed your fucking name. Made you _forget_ about me. Your father! Her and that bastard Michael!"

She gritted her teeth and kneed him hard in the groin, making him groan and stagger back a few feet.

Allowing her to break free from him, keeping the distance between them to a few feet. "She was more of a parent than you were. They _both_ were!" as these words left her lips, she knew that she had made a big fucking mistake. Swallowing thickly she eyed him anxiously as his eyes glowed red with rage, he was fucking furious.

With lightening speed his left arm whipped forward and clutched her hair yanking her forward to him, "You're going to regret ever saying that, you ungrateful brat!"

He gave her a vicious hard slap to the face, making her face crack to the left and with a snarl he threw her to the ground. Then it happened. Searing pain erupting through her body, she hissed and winced and gingerly began to crawl forward to the bathroom area. Once all the way inside she weakly closed the door behind her and hastily began to shed her jacket and shirt, sobbing in despair at the blood now seeping from beneath her bandages. Her scars had begun to bleed again. He had somehow managed to tear the stitches away without even touching her.

The vicious _bastard. _

Moaning softly she began to discard her bandages and once again treated her wounds. Looking up into the mirror she saw his hideous face staring back at her, "What the fuck are you trying to do me, huh? Bleed me dry like you did with Samantha?"

He cackled loudly, then wagged a blade at her, admonishing her statement. "I think _you_ did that yourself princess!"

She cringed at the memory as it flashed before her eyes. He was right, she had let that girl die. It was all her fucking fault.

Spinning away from the mirror Maggie wiped at the stray tears falling down her flushed cheeks and sluggishly finished cleaning her wounds. Lucky for her she found a small medical kit under the sink and re-bandaged her wounds. Any more blood loss and then the side effects would kick in. Dizziness, cold sweats, gasping for air. If they found out about her new scars they would no doubt throw her into Westin Hills and it would shatter any trust they had left in her. She knew that Alice didn't trust her, the small fleeting looks of ambiguity she would throw her way was evidence of this. Perhaps she should have a few stern words with her, find out what her problem was.

She sighed exhaustively and pulled on her shirt and jacket. She gave herself a quick look in the mirror. Thankfully there was no swelling or bruising from where he had hit her. Well, so far that was. Taking a deep breath she exited the room to find her mother wide awake and beginning to get dressed. "You sleep well?"

"I did" she smiled, "You want to go out for something to eat? I seen a diner when I was driving into town last night"

"Okay, cool" Maggie agreed, "Mom, I think it's time for us to talk about...me. How you adopted me. If that is okay with you?"

Jocelyn smiled, however she felt a little uneasy at this. But she couldn't let Maggie know that. Her daughter had a right to ask questions about her adoption. "Of course, just give me a few minutes to get freshened up and we can be on our way"

**x x x**

Maggie smiled greedily as the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon was placed in front of her. She hadn't realise how hungry she was. She could eat a horse! Grabbing her fork she got stuck into her food, making her mother chuckle lightly from across her in the booth.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah" Maggie gulped down a forkful of eggs, "I just haven't been eating that well"

"I can tell, it seems you've lost a little bit of weight. And you look even paler than usual"

She shrugged sluggishly and took a sip of her coffee, "I'm fine mom" leaning back in her seat Maggie clasped her hands together on the table, "So, uh, how long did it take to adopt me?"

"Not that long to be honest. Just under six months. The start of the adoption proceedings began in early springtime. When we first saw you. We stayed in Springwood for a few weeks to get the paper work finalised. It went quite quickly to our surprise. We always assumed it would take up to a year to get the adoption completed" Jocelyn stated.

"Why me?" she questioned, "Was there no other children that interested you?"

"I just think that there was something about you that caught our eye" her mother smiled thoughtfully. To be truthful, she looked just like the child she lost. Lost to that fucking madman. The dark brown hair, those big brown eyes. From the moment she laid eyes on her she wanted her for her own daughter. "You seemed to draw us in. The several times we visited you, you always had those red ribbons in your hair. From what Miss Davis and Stevenson said, you always loved to wear them"

Maggie smiled. A sad smile. It seemed as though when she was younger she wanted to keep an element of her life with her father with her. The red ribbons. The ones he loved to see her wear in her hair, back in pigtails. She didn't want to forget him, but somehow she did. "This may seem a strange question, but did I bring them ribbons with me? When I was brought to Central City?"

Her mother smiled softly, "Yes, you did. You asked me quiet a lot of times to tied your hair in pigtails. But when we moved to our new house when you were 9 or 10, I think you lost them"

"Oh, right" she murmured, "Did they ever talk about my parents? About who I was?"

Digging her hand into her handbag, Jocelyn pulled out her copy of the adoption certificate, "No, as I told you when you first found out. They had these rules. On here it states that your parents had died. They didn't even give out their names. Nothing"

Taking the adoptive certificate off of her, Maggie scanned the page. Her body shivered with dread at the date at the top right hand corner. She couldn't make out the full date, but the year was clear. 1967. Something was wrong here, horribly wrong. Her hunch could be wrong, but she was sure that Freddy died after this.

Fuck, fuck!

Before she could make any accusations that her adoption was a shambles and that the Springwood Orphanage falsified her adoption, made it illegal, she had to find out the exact date her father died. If it was the case, then everything about her adoption was a fucking pack of lies. She wasn't really adopted as her father was_ still_ alive!

"You see, we signed the adoption papers in September 1967 and a few weeks later we came to collect you" her mother said calmly, "Things went more smoothly than we anticipated or had hoped"

Maggie gritted her teeth and exhaled slowly, "Did you ever wonder who I was? Ever thought of doing your own investigation into who I was?"

"No. Margaret, is that why you're here. Do you want to find out who your real parents were?" her mother raised an eyebrow, "If so, then I'll help in any way I can"

"No!" Maggie shook her head, "Just ignore me, my head is all over the place about this...adoption stuff"

Her mother nodded, "I understand, it's hard to take in. But listen if you do want me to help you find out about your parents. Tell me"

Forcing a grin Maggie shook her head. Thinking to herself as she took another gulp of her coffee.

_You don't want to learn about my past, believe me. It'll just give you nightmares. _


	9. Arousing Suspicions

**Warning:** Use of harsh language and scene of gore/death.

**Chapter 9**: Arousing Suspicions

Sighing exasperatedly Dr Gordon gripped his office phone tightly in his right hand as the other caller explained the situation in regards to the Hpynocil shipment, which he had hoped and prayed would be coming into Springwood within the next week. It seemed as though luck wasn't on his side.

"Who notified the FDA about this? Do you think someone leaked this information out to the FDA?" he asked.

There were a stony silence as he listened. His lips furrowing with dismay. "Shit. Look, keep me updated about this Robert! If there is any break through, then let me know straight away!" groaning with discontent he hung up and slumped back despondently into his chair.

He knew that the FDA and a few other Medical Authorities would indeed start to snoop around again, but not this soon. The chances of shipping the Hypnocil into Sprngwood were getting worse. If news of Krueger bean to spread to the youth of the town, then all hell would break loose and there would be _no_ way to stop it.

Pushing himself to this feet, Neil wandered out of his office and gave a meek grin as Max strode up the corridor towards him, "We have bad news"

"What about?" Max questioned.

"The FDA are on our tails again. We can't ship anymore hypnocil out of Cleveland. I believe from what Robert has told me, there appears to be a leak within our organisation"

The younger man glowered at him in disbelief, "This has got to be bullshit"

"I wish it was Max"

"Listen, I'm going to get something from the canteen. You want something to eat?" he offered.

"A sandwich will do then we can head over to Miss Johnson's house. I'll meet you back in my office" he nodded and then slowly began to walk down the corridor.

For some reason for the last hour or so, he felt drawn to an old therapy room. A room he hadn't set foot in for more nearly twenty years. It was the the room where Max found Nancy, Taryn and Will's bodies. From what Max had told him, their bodies were laid strewn in their seats. Nancy's stomach was marred with four deep stab wounds, blood staining her pale pink jumper and her skin was cold, deathly cold. Will's legs were slashed, along with four parallel stab wounds deep in his chest, puncturing his lungs. While Taryn's fatal injuries were linked to a drug overdose, with each of her needle marks on her arms red and scabby, bleeding profusely. Just say the authorities quickly brushed their deaths to the side, covering it up.

But Neil and Max both knew how they died. Whose fault it really was. Freddy's.

Slowing to a stop outside the door, Neil took a deep breath and sluggishly pushed open the door. It creaked loudly in the quiet corridor, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. With a long deep breath he took a step through the doorway and closed the door behind him. For a few seconds he stood in silence, surveying the room with unease. There was something about the room that made him nervous, as though someone's spirit was lingering here. Waiting for him.

He then felt her, could actually hear her breathing as though she was still alive. Turning on his heel his eyes widened in shock, then pure happiness at the figure before him. Nancy.

Her wavy brunette hair hung over her slim shoulders, the grey streak visible in the dim light. She smiled solemnly, a stray tear trickling down her pale cold face as she spoke, "Hello, Neil"

"My...god. N-Nancy? Is it really you?" he choked.

"Yes, it's me"

"Am I dreaming?" he began to back away cautiously, "I know what this is, it's trick. You're nothing but a trick! It won't work Krueger!"

"No" her head shook in discord, "I'm really here Neil, you're not dreaming. I've came to visit you. To warn you"

Neil gripped one of the chairs, bracing himself. "What do you mean warn me?"

"About Maggie. About...Katherine" Nancy started slowly, "Krueger's influence over her is growing. I've seen this in the dream world. He's going to eventually win her over. Unless..."

"What? Unless what?"

"You get her out of Springwood, away from Freddy. The more she dreams of her past memories, the closer she will be to the edge of her sanity. He's going to break her. Soon" she took a step forward.

Neil noticed the dark red stains smeared across her stomach area and swallowed thickly, his face etched with despondency at seeing her like this. It was his first time seeing her in this way. She slowly wrapped her arms around her bloodied fatal wounds and sighed dejectedly, "I shouldn't have appeared to you. You shouldn't have to see me like..._this_"

"I tried my best Nancy. I tried so hard to stop him. Me and your father" he murmured softly, "If only we had gotten to the junk yard sooner, buried his bones more quickly. Then you would still be alive"

"Don't think like that Neil. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault" she reassured, her bright blue eyes locking with his. Beseeching him to not feel any more guilt. She had seen throughout the years the turmoil he had put himself through. The guilty conscience that he had, when it wasn't his fault. It was the parents fault,_ her_ parents fault, if they hadn't burned that bastard to death then there would be no nightmares for any of them. Springwood would really be a nice place to live in.

Neil nodded meekly and let out a long deep breath, "Okay" he looked at her squarely in the eyes, "You were saying about Maggie?"

"Yes. Taking her away from Springwood or you could...try and appeal to Katherine's good side. The side that loved her mother, that is angry at her father. At Freddy for killing her mother" Nancy paused for a few seconds. "Or..."

"Or what?"

"You try and find a way to erase her memories she has of when she was younger and as a teenager. There is so much rage inside of her, stemming from her youth and childhood. You have to eradicate her memories or else things will only get worse" she stated simply and bluntly, her voice stern and grim.

He opened his mouth to question her about this. However, her body began to fade out of existence and soon she was gone. There was a soft rap at the door, startling him as he spun around as the door creaked open to reveal Max. "You okay Neil? I heard you talking"

"I'm fine. I just had a visit from someone" he smiled, "Let's get to Alice's. I have something to tell everyone"

**x x x**

"I have to agree with what Nancy has told me" Neil declared to Alice and the others, "Perhaps we could destroy her memories. We would have to enter her dream, her mind to do this. It will be risky, but it is an option that we have to consider"

Doc rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not liking the idea of tampering with people's mind and memories. Of course, he had aided in repressing Maggie's memories from her teenaged years. But it seemed as though Maggie had managed to suppress those memories herself. This however, was completely different and would unstable her mind even more.

"I think we should send Maggie back to Central City" Alice suggested and turned to face him as he sat across at the kitchen table, "Doc, you could easily talk to Mrs Burroughs, get her to talk to Maggie. Even if she stayed there for a few days, it would hopefully lessen the hold Freddy has on her"

Her son, Jacob, leaned forward and drained the rest of his pespi, "But mom, what if Freddy goes too? I mean, she has mentioned to us that he used her mind to leave Springwood in 1999, what if he does it again?"

"Fuck" Tracey moaned, "He's right"

Alice slammed her right hand on the table. Clearly annoyed. "Shit, then we're fucked either way. If she stays or leaves"

Doc growled inwardly to himself. Damn. There goes that idea. Things weren't looking good. The only other alternative was to get in conjure up the rage that lurked inside Katherine towards her father for murdering her mother. If they could get in touch with that side of her, then perhaps they could have a chance of getting her on their side.

Across town in her motel, Jocelyn laid jadedly on her bed watching as Maggie sipped her plastic cup of coffee. She yawned and sat up a little on her bed, "Maggie, maybe you should get some sleep. Even for an hour or so. We can meet up with Bryan and Doc when you wake up"

"No" she shook her head briskly, "I'm fine"

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to have a quick doze here. Wake me up in an hour okay?"

Maggie forced a smile, "Fine" however she felt rather uneasy. As though something was going to happen. Not now. But soon and not just to her. Turning towards the door, Maggie took a long gulp of her caffeine fix and opened the door, allowing the fresh air to enter the room. Throwing a quick glance over her shoulder she saw her mother drifting off to sleep, a tinge of dread tugging at her soul. But she pushed this fear away, nothing would happen to her mother. She was oblivious to his existence. She knew nothing about Freddy. He couldn't get to her.

Jocelyn groaned as she came to, her eyes flickering wildly about the darkened corridor as she climbed unsteadily to her feet. Her expressions turned to worry as she gazed down the narrow steam filled passageway before her. For some reason this place seemed familiar to her, like she had been here before. But not on her own, with others. Other parents who had been effected by death, by the loss of a child.

It was a place she had hoped she would never remember. But now here she was walking through the dark corridors, going only god knew where. Why was she dreaming of this place? Was it because she was back here? It was the first time she had been here since that fateful night. A night that she had tried to hard to push aside, to bury in the depths of her subconscious. Perhaps her memory of that night was coming back to haunt her in her sleep. Hopefully, it wouldn't take too long and she would wake up. Just being here was sending shivers up her spine, making her legs quiver with fear.

There was something not right.

Not right at all.

Turning into an intersecting corridor, she stopped in her tracks at the faint sound of a child's scream. Coming from the passageway in front of her. It seemed pain stricken, terrified. Licking her dry lips she called out, "Hello?"

The only sound was the metallic rumbling of old rusty machines and the low snake like hissing of steam that flowed from the pipes above her head and along the walls either side of her. Picking up her slow steady pace she walked onwards and then soon began to sprint, the child's cry becoming louder and familiar to her ears.

It couldn't be her. It was just impossible. She was _dead._ Her and Michael had grieved over her, had built a small plaque of remembrance for her in Central City's graveyard. They had moved on. Now, everything was coming back. The pain, the sorrow and the anger of what had happened to Margaret. Her biological child.

_"Mommy_!"

Jocelyn gasped, her tears beginning to well with distressed tears. It was her. It was her baby girl, her little angel she lost when she was just four years old. This must be where that fucking bastard killed her, took away her precious life. How could she remember this if she wasn't there to witness her death? What was going on with her nightmare?

Veering into the next passageway she skidded to a halt at the opening of a large boiler room, with several large rusty furnaces to her left. All of them in full working order, with hot orange and red flames flickering wildly inside. Wiping her sweaty brow Jocelyn heard the screams fading away as her gaze towards a small doorway leading into a small room. There was a small body laying face down on the dirty concrete, a pool of red liquid seeping from their corpse staining the ground, right beside a small single bed.

Slowly and with extreme caution she moved forward nearing the room and the body. Scrutinizing it she recognised the wavy dark brown hair and the bright yellow dress she wore. It was definitely her, her little girl Margaret.

With a distraught sob she collapsed to her feet and slowly crawled forward, gulping with horror as she pushed her daughter's corpse onto her back. The sight then took her breath away, not in awe. But of revulsion, disgust. Her daughter's body and face was decimated beyond recognition.

The skin on her face was seemingly peeled like away from her skull, like as though her face was a piece of fruit. Her neck was twisted as though someone had broken it, her dress was ripped and torn, showing her skin beneath that was partially charred, like someone had attempted to light fire to part of her body. Her stomach was ripped open, her intestines poking out of her ruptured skin and while her legs were mangled, twisted, with red hand prints on her upper thighs while thin lines of blood trailed down from the apex of her thighs.

Jocelyn half screamed, her hands whipping up to cover her trembling mouth. Now, she knew what that fucker did to her precious sweet girl. But the question was how would she be able to dream of something like this? Did she perhaps know how that monster killed her and had forgotten about it until now? Did she had repressed memories that were buried? Until she came back to Springwood? It just didn't make any fucking sense.

Nervously she looked down at her daughter's cadaver, sobbing quietly as she gently stroked her blood smeared hair, wishing and wanting for Margaret to be alive. Even just for a few minutes. Just so she could tell her how much she was loved by her and Michael. To let her know that they got revenge on that fucker, they sent him to hell in a ball of flames.

Closing her eyes Jocelyn shivered as she felt Margaret's corpse jerk and spasm below her. Snapping her eyes open Jocelyn scampered back as Margaret's head craned towards her, a scream tearing from her throat as worms and beetles scuttled from her mouth.

"_Mommy, help me_!"

There was a loud deafening screech from behind and Jocelyn screamed as a bladed claw clamped down hard on her shoulder. Spinning around Jocelyn now found herself kneeling on the maroon carpet of the orphanage. Just a few feet from the front door. The décor was from years ago, perhaps a few decades. The last 60s or so.

She half staggered to her feet, peering into the large play room to find it empty. The rocking horse slowly rocked back and forth, dolls and teddy bears were scattered here and there. A few old game boards were placed on the large table along with a plate of cookies and a large jug of orange juice. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The only thing was that there were no children or any of the orphanage staff.

Just where they and why was she here? To relive more memories of her past? Of adopting Maggie? But she knew what had happened, she had lived through it.

A part of her was starting to regret falling asleep and having this dream, all she wanted to do was to wake up and forgot this. Forget the corpse of Margaret. It was over, her daughter was dead. She had a new one now, whom she wanted to help get over whatever problems she was going through.

Soft footsteps from the staircase to her right made her spin around to face a young girl, with brown hair tied back in two red ribbons, a pink dress adorning her small frame and a pair of black painted shoes. She held a small doll that had a light green dress. Instantly Jocelyn knew who this little girl was.

Maggie.

Smiling warmly she walked over to her as she took the last step off the stairs, "Maggie"

The little girl looked up at confusingly and shuffled past her, holding her doll tightly to her small chest. Jocelyn frowned and followed her, gently placing a hand on her arm and turning her to face her. "Maggie, don't you recognise me?"

Katherine stared at her coldly and shrugged her hand away, "My name's _not_ Maggie" and with a determined look, she took off. Running out of the Orphanage with Jocelyn chasing after her.

"Wait, please!" she pleaded.

Her pleas went unanswered as little Maggie/Katherine hurried onwards down the street, the sun setting over head. There was one thing on her little mind and that was getting home. Where he was waiting for her. Her father.

There was a light mist that began to become thicker as they approached Elm Street. A cold wind blew across the street, sending a few pieces of paper scuttling across the road along with rusty red and brown leaves. Jocelyn kept her distance from the little girl, approximately six or seven feet between them both.

Soon, little Maggie ran like the wind towards a house. The lights flickering on in the front living room. Her little voice called out, her words inaudible to Jocelyn as she tried to keep up.

Coming to a stop at the path that led up to the house, Joceyln watched through the mist as the red doorway creaked open and slowly a tallish man crept out, a long dark trench coat adorning his lanky frame. With a hat placed upon his head. He chuckled with glee as he gathered little Katherine in his arms his right hand patted her back ever so lightly, not wanting to hurt her with his claw. Elated at having her back where she belonged with him. Soft sobs and cries of happiness erupted from Katherine as she tightly hugged him.

Jocelyn swallowed thickly and took a small step forward, trying to get a closer look at him, trying to figure out what was on his right hand. It looked like a glove, but the fingers were longer. Like something was attached to them. Her ears perked up as she heard him faintly whisper into little Maggie's ear. "It's okay baby. Daddy's got you. You're back where you belong"

With a jerk Jocelyn awoke from her dream, bolting up in bed as Maggie stood above her a small smile gracing her tired face. "Sorry for waking you, but I think we should go"

"Uh-huh" her mother breathed, "Give me a few minutes to freshen up"

"You sleep well?" Maggie asked, eyeing her closely. She could have sworn she heard her whimpering in her dream. Did he find a way to enter her dreams? Mentally she berated herself. No, no. She was jumping to conclusions, becoming paranoid.

"Yeah" she mumbled over her shoulder and swiftly entered the bathroom, "Be out in a few minutes"

Glaring sombrely into the large rectangular mirror, Jocelyn tried to regain her composure after her little nightmare. There had to some significance of her dream. Was Maggie really born in Elm Street? Is that were she lived until she was adopted? That had to be her father, but his voice was vaguely familiar to her. Did she know him from Springwood? If only she had caught a glimpse of the house number, then she could try and piece together the pieces.

This was all bringing back bad memories. The minute she heard Margaret's screams and saw her decimated little body, it brought everything back. It was a spring Sunday morning in 1965, just after Mass when Margaret Ann, aged just four years old, went missing. Jocelyn had only looked away for a minute, but that was all it took for Margaret to go missing. She must have ran off, she always loved to explore and run amok. It terrified Jocelyn to think that someone would abduct a child right in the Church grounds. They had searched everywhere, but there was no sign of her. About two months later they found a piece of her charred dress just outside of town. They knew that their little angel was never coming back.

Nearly six months after Margaret's disappearance, Jocelyn and Michael had agreed after many arguments to leave Springwood. Some people thought they were being selfish for leaving them to try and fend with the Springwood Slasher themselves. But sometimes you had to look out for yourself and that's what they did. They oved to Central City, grieved for their daughter on their own. Tried to come to terms with their loss and even tried for another baby. Only for Jocelyn to miscarriage. Due to the loss of her unborn child she found out that she was no longer able to bear any children.

It was due to this that they decided to adopt and came back to Springwood in early 1967 to start with adoption proceedings. The minute she laid eyes on Maggie she knew that she was the _one_. When she asked Miss Davis and Miss Stevenson her name, they briskly declined to state it. Saying it was confidential. All she knew was that her parents were both dead and that she was in need of a loving home, with people who would care for her and offer her a stable family environment. She found out some sketchy information that Maggie was in social services for a few months before being place into the orphanage. However, she never knew the circumstances surrounding why she was there in the first place. She would probably never know.

The first few months of having Maggie in her new home in Central City were hard, uneasy for all of them. Of course Maggie was a very obedient girl, but she was very distance. Kept staring out her bedroom window into the street, as though she was waiting for someone to appear, to come and collect her. On numerous times Jocelyn would reassure her saying that she would be happy with her, that she wouldn't want for nothing. That she wouldn't be lonely anymore and that she wouldn't leave her.

That was over thirty years ago and now here they were, back in Springwood. Both their home towns. But Maggie didn't know about that and Jocelyn never wanted her to know of her past. Of how in 1968 she came back to Springwood and played a part in murder, her and Michael.

A secret that she unwittingly did not know that was coming back to haunt her, in her nightmares.

"Mom, are you ready?" came Maggie's voice, breaking through her meanderings.

"Uh, yeah" Jocelyn muttered and quickly splashed some cold water over her face, "Coming now"

She left the bathroom, grabbing her jacket and handbag, "We heading to Miss Johnson's house I take it?"

"Yeah, just for an hour or so. I need to get some of my clothes from her house. My suitcase is there. I'm sure they'll want to fill me in on some...things"

"I really wish that you would fill me in on something. Please?" her mother begged.

"Mom, please I'll tell you when I'm ready" she lied.

Her mother nodded albeit a little solemnly, wishing that her daughter would be more open with her. She scoffed softly to herself, she was lying to Maggie too, as she was not totally honest to her now, was she? It seemed that lies were becoming a common occurrence in her relationship with Maggie.

**x x x x**

Maggie's face couldn't be more redder as her mother put forward her suggestion that Bryan had a '_thing_' for Maggie when they were younger. And it was something she strongly believed was still lingering between them, especially over the last few years that they had been sharing the apartment.

"I always thought that you both would have made a good couple" her mother smiled at them both from across the picnic table. Bryan, Tracey, Maggie and Jocelyn had congregated outside in Alice's back garden, soaking up the afternoon sun.

"Mom" Maggie rolled her eyes, her face flushed, "Please stop. You're embarrassing me and Bryan!"

Bryan rubbed the back of his neck shyly and glanced at Tracey who was smirking to herself. She knew only too well from Bryan that he had a crush on Maggie, but had not decided to pursue it in case he offended her.

"So, uh, where is Alice and Doc?" Maggie asked, taking sip of her diet coke. "I thought they would be here"

"They went up to visit Neil and Max at Westin Hills. Jacob went with them too"

"Oh, right" she murmured, "Listen, I'm going to get some clothes from my suitcase. I'll be back later on about 6 or 7"

"Okay" he nodded, "Are you staying for long Jocelyn?"

"Well, I think I might stay for another few days"

"But mom" her daughter cut in anxiously, "I thought you were leaving tonight"

"I don't see there being any problem staying for another day or two. If you don't mind" she gave a smile. Maggie slumped back in her seat, dread crossing her features but she tried to hide it from her. Why was she so insistent in staying?

She felt Tracey nudge her from under the table and she quickly feigned a smile, "Okay, mom. Sure, if you want to go home. Just say, I don't mind at all"

So much for her getting her mother back home, it just wasn't working out at well for her. What next could go wrong? Actually, she didn't want to know what else could go wrong.

After they had arrived back in the motel room, Maggie quickly slumped down on the seat and switched on the television. To her dismay, the news was on broadcasting about Samantha's death the previous night. Like she needed reminding. Flicking off the channel she looked up at her mother as she appeared in the bathroom doorway, "I'm going to have a quick bath. I shouldn't be long"

She smiled as the door closed, then tried to straighten up in her seat, but felt drained of her energy, so tired that all she wanted was to close her eyes. Just for ten seconds. Shaking herself she blinked several times and lightly slapped her face. "No, don't think like that. Wake up"

But it was too late. She was asleep.

Her eyes widened at the sight of her old bedroom from Elm Street. A small single bed in the far corner of the room, beside the window. Toys, some new and old scattered along the floor. The windows were slightly boarded up, allowing a few rays of the moonlight to shine through. The air was stale and thick with death. The wallpaper was faded, the carpet beginning to wear away. To her left was a long rectangular mirror maybe five or six feet in height, two to three feet in width.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists she turned to face it, she had enough of his bullshit of hiding, of being afraid. She was going to give that _bitch _a piece of her god-damned mind!

Glowering at the mirror she willed 'her' to appear, "C'mon. Show yourself. C'mon!"

Her own reflection continued to stare back at her, her face twisting into an expression of frustration. Just where the fuck was she? Again she muttered, only a little more louder. "C'mon Katherine, you bitch. Show yourself to me!"

There was a moment of silence and then her reflection began to change, distort as Katherine materialised in the mirror. Her appearance as before, tattered tank top, bloodied scars littered on her stomach and her hair dishevelled. Blood stained her clothes, but there was a _slight _difference. Her hands were now smeared in blood, that dripped from her fingertips. Maggie knew whose blood it was.

With a wicked grin, Katherine walked towards the mirror and broke through the glass like walking through liquid. The ripples shooting outwards as she fully came out of the mirror.

Leering at Maggie, Katherine held up her bloodied hands. "Did you enjoy the other night, huh? Letting that little fucking whore die?"

Maggie goaded at her with venom, "Fuck up, it wasn't me who did it. It was _you_! I'm nothing like that!""

Katherine broke out into a fit of laughter, mocking and full of malice. "Oh, you keep forgetting don't you?" her lips curled up into a snarl as her tone turned deep, "We are the same fucking person!"

Maggie narrowed her eyes and discretely reached behind her to grasp the top of a small chair. This was it, this bitch was getting her ass kicked. No more would she be seen as a weakling. "We're not the same person" Maggie spat, "I'm not as weak as you both think I am!"

With a war cry Maggie swung the chair, hitting Katherine in the side of her face and sending her flying backwards smashing into the mirror. Glass shattered everywhere as Maggie roared out in anger and frustration, demanding. "Get the fuck _out_ of my mind!"

Discarding the chair Maggie ran over to Katherine and shoved her onto her back, before repeatedly aiming punches and slaps to Katherine's grinning face. And then Katherine laughed, clearly finding it amusing to be attacked and punched by herself. The other side of her persona. Things were definitely heating up.

Maggie continued to throw punches at Katherine, connecting with the other woman's cheek and chin several times. But not inflicting much damage as he would have liked to. "Leave me alone, just get _out_ of my mind. Go away!"

Just as Maggie was about to give her another punch to the face, Katherine managed to grab Maggie's right fist and with a vicious sneer backhanded her off of her. She cried out and landed on her back, her left hand speedily reaching out to grab a long thin piece of broken mirror.

Both women scurried to their feet and slowly began to circle each other, each of them holding a look of cold hatred towards one another. The only sound was of their heavy frantic breathing and the sound of broken mirror cracking beneath their feet.

Then finally Katherine spoke, her voice husky. "Why would you want me to leave you alone, Maggie? Don't you see we could have so much fun, making them fuckers pay. Just like the old days, but this time no one will be able to control us!"

Maggie shook her head in disagreement and retorted, "No, I won't let you!"

"Hmm, really?" Katherine mused and licked away at the blood that trailed down from the corner of her lip, "How are you planning on stopping me?"

Raising the piece of mirror slightly, Maggie gave a sly smirk and hissed, "I'll fucking _kill_ you"

Beckoning her with her bloodied hands, Katherine egged her on. "Go ahead, bitch. I dare you"

Without giving it any thought, Maggie lunged forward aiming the tip of the glass at Katherine's chest. Right above the heart. But with frantic speed, the other woman twisted away, grunting in pain as the shard of mirror pierced into the top of her left shoulder, beside the start of the collarbone. There was a small crack as the glass broke in two, a piece now embedded in her marred flesh.

She smiled cunningly as she glowered at her assailant who pinned her to the ground, gesturing to Maggie's own body with her cold eyes. "Aww, I think you gone and hurt _yourself_"

Furrowing her eyes in perplexity Maggie lowered her steely gaze to her left shoulder and gasped out in shock. She now had the exact same wound as her counterpart, the piece of mirror faintly sticking out of her skin stained with blood. Her grip loosened on Katherine's arms as this realisation set in.

"You see, you stupid_ cunt_" Katherine growled, an insane giggle escaping her throat, "If you hurt me, you hurt yourself. If I die, so do_ you_!"

With a quick thrust of her knee, Katherine kneed Maggie in the abdomen and savagely head-butted her off of her. Crying out in pain, Maggie flipped backwards onto her back, groaning and moaning in agony as her eyes flickered shut, feeling the blood seep from her flesh. In a way it was self inflicted. It was her own fault. Again.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Freddy loomed above her, a disappointed snarl on his face and with a muffled curse his left scarred hand reached down to grab a fistful of her hair and with a quick yank, hauled her to her feet.

"Let me fucking _go_" she snapped brusquely.

"Just what the fuck where you thinking, you little bitch?" he barked and with a growl, threw her onto the bed.

She screamed as her wounded shoulder crashed into the head board, her body throbbing with pain. Gingerly she reached up and touched her lip, feeling blood pouring from her busted wound. Just like the same wound she gave to Katherine. Shit. Well, that idea went seriously fucking wrong, didn't it? Trying to make a stand and fight back.

But that didn't mean she would just give up. It wasn't her style.

Gradually she turned her gaze towards her father as he sat on the edge of the bed, his face still holding an enraged glare. Someone wasn't in a happy mood. She froze as he reached for her, his blades spraying out wide as he tried to grip her upper body.

Instinctively she jerked back against the wooden headboard and kicked out at him with fury. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

Sneering he gripped her legs, the tips of his blades digging through her trousers and into her flesh. Drawing blood. She grimaced at the pain and cried out as he bestowed her with a rough slap to the face with his left hand, making her head whip to the right. "Don't talk to me like that or I'll rip your fucking lungs out!"

She flinched and turned her face towards the grimy wall, wondering out loud. "How did that happen? How did she hurt me?"

She felt the mattress sag as he shifted his weight on the bed and inched towards her, "Such a stupid little girl, aren't you? You really thought you could hurt her?"

Maggie stiffened and pulled her legs up under her arms, "I want her gone. I want her _out_ of my life" her eyes flicked towards him briefly. "I want to be left _alone_"

"Aw, do you?" he mocked, "Well, tough shit honey. You're going to be stuck with her until you die, whether you like it or not!"

She avoided his glare and continued to stare at the wall, then tensed as she felt the edge of this blades trailing down the fabric of her shirt, just right above her wound. Ripping it apart. She bit down on her tongue, as his coarse burnt fingers dug into the wound trying to pry out the shard of mirror. Her body jerked in pain making him admonish her. "Keep fucking still"

Stifling a sob she half turned her face towards him, watching in silence as he used the tip of a single blade to wrench the piece of mirror from her shoulder. "Fuck" she closed her eyes and turned away in anguish.

Her father could only laugh at her discomfort, relishing in her pain, "Serves you right, Princess" reaching out he grasped her face and jerked her face around to face him. "I sense so much anger in you. That little fight earlier was evidence of it. But you're fighting against the wrong person. You need to let all that hate out at the right people"

She gave a spiteful grin, "You mean you?"

His grip tightened on her face and he waved a blade in front of her face, "Oh no. Not me. Why would you be angry with me?"

"I could think of a few reasons!"

He ignored her remark and shoved her back lightly, "Maybe you should release all your pent up energy on your _darling_ adoptive mother. She deserves it, believe_ me_"

"Why would I want to hurt her? She has done nothing to hurt me!" she shot back, "I would never hurt her!"

He gave a knowing grin, "Really? Now, Katherine let me tell you that there is _more_ to her than meets the eye"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Ask her about her past" he smiled widely, a dark mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he leaned forward to her face, "She is not just connected to you, but to _me_ too"

She cocked her head to the side, contemplating this then shook her head in discord, "No. No, I don't believe you. This is nothing but a trick!"

Freddy gently wrapped his claw around the side of her face, patting the side of her face delicately, "You better believe me, because I've never lied to you. Have I?"

She gulped and reluctantly bobbed her head in agreement. He was right in his words. Freddy grinned at her and trailed his blades lightly along the side of her face, without breaking her skin. "Go ahead. Ask her. Find out what she's been hiding from you"

She gritted her teeth as the tip of his blade dug into her wound and in a flash she woke up alone in the motel room, her mind clouded with thoughts. His words ringing through her head like an alarm bell, repeating over and over. Arousing even more suspicions in her already troubled mind.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews so far. Please keep them coming. They make me happy! :)


	10. Breaking Through

**Warning: **Mention of molestation.

**Chapter 10:** Breaking Through

Shakily, Maggie stood to her feet, her gaze falling upon a small note on the beside table. Picking it up she scanned it quickly.

_**Maggie. **_

_**Just out for a walk. Be back soon. **_

_**Mom xx**_

She frowned and swiftly walked into the bathroom, wondering when the letter was written? Surely she would be due back any minute. She just had to cover up her wound any way she possibly could. After shutting the door behind her, Maggie shed her shirt and tank top, muttering in disgust at her ghastly wound. Unsurprisingly, blood still oozed from her punctured skin to her distraught. "Fuck this" Bandages would have to suffice for now, but this injury required stitches soon, or else it would be infected.

Kneeling down, she hissed from the simmering pain and pulled out the small medical kit and unrolled a long piece of white bandage, then cut it with the small scissors. Raising her left arm she began to wrap the bandage over her wound, grimacing and cursing lightly at the searing pain.

She bit her lip hard, a stray tear falling down her flushed face as she tightened the bandage and then turned her gaze towards her bloodied shirt and tank top. Sighing she bent down and picked them up, her face scrunching up in revulsion at the blood. Rolling them up she shoved them under her arm and scurried back into the bedroom, placing them in a small zip compartment of her suitcase.

Leaning back on her knees, she glowered gloomily at her bandages on her left arm and stomach. It made her sick to the stomach to become like this, scarred. Not just physically, but mentally. Her mind was tormented, she was nearing breaking point. Just a few more pushes and then she really would snap, lose all control of her dreams.

Sniffling back her tears she pulled out a pair of black jeans, dark grey shirt and matching coloured tank top. Swiftly, she pulled them on and then tied her hair back in a pigtail and re-zipped her suitcase before sitting on the edge of the bed. Hopefully her mother would return soon, she needed to talk to her. Question her more about her past.

Her father was right. He had never lied to her. Back in the Shelter on that fateful night he had even declared that he '_loved_ 'her and her real mother. Somehow she believed that this was true. He did love her and perhaps still did, in his own twisted way. However, the love he had for her mother may have waned increasingly over the last few years of her life.

Maggie heaved a long sigh and leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and slowly placed the rim of her chin in the palm on her right hand. Staring musingly at the ground. There was something that was amiss, that was starting to play on her mind. Words that he had said to her years ago, before she was adopted. A promise had he made perhaps? Scowling quietly she stood and shook her head lightly. Damn it, she'll forget it for now. First things were first, where the hell was her mother?

Suddenly, the door to the room creaked open as her mother appeared, along with Doc, Bryan and Tracey. "Hi, sweetheart. Doc, Tracey and Bryan want to talk to you"

Forcing a grin, Maggie nodded and motioned for Doc to follow her outside, "Let's go for a walk. Be back soon, mom"

Following Maggie across the car-park, Doc waited until they were a safe distance away from the motel. "We got some news from Neil" he began and turned to face her, as she stood beside a small bench, "He wanted me to suggest some ideas to you"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Maggie arched her right eyebrow, "What kind of ideas?"

He glanced apprehensively at Tracey and Bryan, before continuing. "Neil had a visit. From Nancy Thompson. Her spirit. He believes that perhaps we can stop what is happening to you if we..." he trailed off.

"If you what?" she demanded.

"Repress the memories you have of her. Of Katherine"

"And how are you meant to do that?" Maggie narrowed her eyes with scepticism. Not liking this idea one little bit.

"Through cognitive therapy and the use of hypnosis" his face went tight with worry at he look of utter bewilderment etched on her face.

Gritting her teeth Maggie hissed, "You want to put me to sleep?"

"No...we can work out procedures where he..."

He was cut off as she retorted, "No, no"

"Then we'll find another way..."

Again she interrupted, "Another way to what? To fuck up my mind? No, it's not happening. I'll deal with it, I'll deal with her" her hands shook with rage and spinning on her heel, she grabbed Tracey's hand and was thankful that the young woman walked with her. She felt as though this was the only person she could trust. Her voice was low as she whispered to her, "Tracey, please I need your help"

The younger woman nodded quickly and threw a quick glance over her shoulder, watching as Doc and Bryan ventured back to the motel room, "Maggie...where are we going?"

"To the pharmacy. Have you got any money on you?"

"Yeah, I have my purse with me, why?"

"I'll tell you soon. But you have to promise me not to say to anyone" she affirmed and eyed her friend warningly. "Please"

Staring into Maggie's dark brown eyes, Tracey gave a curt nod and agreed. The woman was on edge and believed she could trust her and only her. If that was the case she would keep whatever secret she had kept to herself between them. Well, for the time being that was. Until the moment came when Tracey believed that Maggie was at the end of her tether. She would try and gain as much information out of her until then. "Of course. You can trust me"

"Good" Maggie smiled.

Fifteen minutes had passed and after purchasing the small medical kit that she made sure had the items needed to stitching her wounds, Maggie dragged Tracey down to a small bus shelter approximately 300 yards from the motel. "Listen" she started and slowly popped up the kit, "I need you to treat me. Treat my wound"

"Wound?" Tracey gulped, "What happened Mags?"

"I had a dream about her. Well, actually I wanted to confront her"

"You mean Katherine?"

She nodded solemnly, "Yes, but it went wrong" she laughed nervously and with trembling hands removed her shirt and pulled down the side of her tank top, "Oh, god I was so stupid. I tried to kill her, hurt her. I stabbed her with a broken piece of mirror" gently she pulled away the bandage around her shoulder, "But for some reason when I hurt her, I hurt myself. That is how I got that"

Tracey gasped at the wound, her face scrunching up in disgust. Slowly, her gaze fell downwards to the bandages surrounding Maggie's left arm, "Maggie, how did you get the others? Have you been cutting yourself again?

Peeling away her gaze, Maggie shook her head briskly. "No. Look, just please stitch up my wound or else it'll get infected. The last thing I need is to be put into hospital again"

Reluctantly Tracey began to treat her wounds, having little or no first aid experience. But with Maggie's instructions she finally stitched up the wounds, then applied new bandages, "Maybe I should look at your other...injuries. Check if they are okay"

Maggie shook her head in disagreement, "No, it's okay. Listen, I'm begging you don't tell anyone about this. As for my other wounds, believe me I never done them. Only the one on my stomach" again another lie. They were beginning to accumulate.

Tracey quickly packed away the items into the medical kit. "Maggie, please don't get angry or anything. But why don't you just say to Doc and Bryan? I'm sure they'll understand, you can trust them"

"I'm not sure" Maggie buttoned her shirt, then rose to her feet, "From what he's been telling me, he seems to believe that Alan is keeping something from me. And a part of me is wondering is he? By seeing my old therapy sessions, I'm getting this feeling that something is being kept from me. I'm scared to find out what it is"

"Have you spoke to Alan about this?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, he says that he isn't keeping anything from me. That my father..." she paused then with great reluctance corrected herself, "that Freddy is trying to drive a wedge between us, by conjuring up suspicion in me towards him"

"That is probably right. Actually, no I'm sure it is right. Doc has been there for you nearly all your life. That fucker hasn't" she reassured and squeezed Maggie's right hand tightly.

However, Maggie remained silent and only nodded. "Listen, I think I'm going to ask my mom if she wants to stay in Alice's until she goes home tomorrow. Do you think Alice would mind?"

"No, I'm sure she wouldn't mind at all" linking arms, they began to walk down the side-walk, "Let's go and get your stuff"

Maggie nodded again, her main concern now being finding out what her father meant by Jocelyn being connected to him and not just her. A good frank discussion had to be taken, soon.

After arriving at Alice's house, Maggie quietly took her mother outside down to where the small stream was. Wanting to as she had whispered 'have a word' with her. But it had to be in private, out of ear-sight of the others.

Casting a quick look up at the dark clouds above, Maggie took a deep breath and then turned towards her mother. "Mom, I think we need another talk"

Smiling, Jocelyn nodded, "Of course. What about? You want to talk more about your adoption?"

"Not really" her arms lazily rested upon her waist as she stared sternly at her mother, "I want to talk about you and dad"

Nodding slowly, Jocelyn anxiously gripped the rim of her grey cardigan and leaned against the bark of a large tree, "Go ahead"

Noticing this Maggie felt her stomach tighten in a knot. She just knew right there and then that her mother was about to tell something that could perhaps damage their relationship, but how badly? "You have mentioned to me that you and dad came to Springwood to finalise the adoption. But where did you stay? At a motel or did you stay with...relatives?"

The colour soon drained from Jocelyn's face at this question. Why was she asking such a question like this? Did someone tell her? Taking a long deep breath she muttered, "Yes. We stayed with my parents"

Maggie steadied herself and took a few steps towards her mother as she straightened up, "Where did they live? Did you live here? You and dad? Please tell me, don't lie to me!"

She half turned away and lowered her head, sobbing softly. "I should have told you, but yes. I lived in Springwood. Years ago with your father"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie barked.

"I don't know" her voice quavered, "Please believe me, I thought it wasn't anything to do with you"

"When did you leave? Why?"

"It was 1965. Me and your father were going through some...difficult times. We decided to leave here to start afresh. But we only came back to get the adoption proceedings sorted out" she wiped at her tears and faced Maggie, not wanting to disclose anything else. It wasn't anything to do with Maggie. She wasn't connected to the horrible events that happened in Springwood. And how could she even contemplate on telling her that she was adopted to replace her real daughter, Margaret Ann? Never mind the atrocity she played a part in when she returned here in 1968 to help commit murder, by helping to burn that fucker. She wouldn't dare tell her any of that. It was nothing to do with her.

"Believe me, that was the only time I came back here. Then in the early 70s your grandparents came to live in Central City"

Maggie held her gaze, "Is that is? There's nothing else?"

Taking her hands in hers, Joceyln returned the gaze grimly. "No. I never talked about it because this place has too many bad memories"

"Okay" her head nodded slowly, "I just wanted to make sure"

She knew it, just fucking knew it. He was playing her, trying to conjure up doubt in her mind. Connected to him? Gah, horse-shit. The only way Jocelyn was connected to him was due to the face that she lived in Springwood. Nothing more, nothing less.

**x x x **

After a large meal, Maggie and Jocelyn had excused themselves from the dining table. Leaving to unpack a few of their belongings in Jacob's room. To Maggie's relief Tracey had not revealed Maggie's wounds to the others, just like she knew she wouldn't. At least she had one person she could trust, well for how long was the question.

Sitting wearily on the bed, Jocelyn glanced over to her daughter as she sat on the swivel chair, her head resting jadedly in her hands. "Maggie, get some sleep"

Maggie tried to shake her head, but her exhausted body fell forward right into her mother's arms as she scurried forward to grab her. "C'mon, lie back" she whispered and placed her body back onto the chair, then wrapped a purple blanket over her body.

She would wake her up in an hour or so. The sleep would do her the world of good.

Standing in the middle of Elm Street, Maggie cursed quietly to herself as succumbed to sleep once more. Glancing up at the warm sun, Maggie slowly looked to her right then left, noticing that the cars were from the mid sixties. Was she in the middle of another flashback?

Stepping up onto the side-walk she went by a large elm tree, her attention immediately being caught by a missing person's poster pinned to the stump. Gingerly she pulled the poster off with her right hand and studied it slowly. The words looked to be faded, unreadable. The picture all blurred and distorted. Clutching it tightly she knew that there was some significance to it, why else would he show it to her?

Walking onwards her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of her old home. 1428. It was the first time seeing in this way, since that night. The night she was taken from him. It seemed so long ago.

Her left hand shook as she turned the handle of the red door and pushed it open. The décor was exactly the way she remembered it back in the 60s. Modern for the time and neatly kept, nothing too expensive. Just a normal family home. If only.

Closing the door behind her she cautiously made her way down the hall, towards the kitchen where her father stood facing the window. Staring out into the back yard, his ice blue eyes locked on the figure of a small girl, who giggled and laughed as she helped her mother with the gardening.

With a grin, Freddy turned to face her and tipped his fedora hat back with his bladed claw. His face unblemished and smooth to her surprise. "Hello, Katherine"

Glowering at him, Maggie jabbed a finger at him. "You're trying to trick me. The only reason that Jocelyn is connected to you is because she used to live in Springwood. That's it, nothing else! Now stop trying to turn me against her. It won't work!"

Freddy clenched his left hand and rolled his eyes, then charged towards her and gripped her left wrist with his glove. "You're wrong" with a snarl, he tugged her towards the basement, "Let me give you a taster of what her past really was like"

Allowing herself to be dragged down the stairs, Maggie felt a tinge of dread of what he was about to show her. She wasn't going to like this, she knew it.

He let go of her wrist and pulled open the door to his special room, beckoning her inside. "C'mon, you're going to love this!"

Shuffling into the room, she watched as he walked over to a small bench where a black book was opened at a few old newspaper articles. He looked over to her and then back to the book, pointing at a drawing with a blade.

She swiftly moved forward, then froze at the sight of the drawing. Samantha's corpse. Turning away in shame she stared gloomily at the far wall. Just forget about it. Forget it.

"Feeling guilty are we?" she heard her father chuckle menacingly, "Well, it'll soon pass"

Twisting back to the book, she saw the pages begin to flick backwards. Going through all his victims one by one until it came to a coloured news paper article of a young girl. One of his victims when he was alive, no doubt. She looked no more than four years old, with dark brunette hair, brown eyes, dimples and small button nose. Her surname stood out look a sore thumb.

Burroughs.

Her mouth went agape with horror and instinctively she looked down at the missing person's poster in her hand. The words and picture no longer faded. It was the exact same picture of the little girl. The name glaring up at her. Margaret Ann Burroughs.

She felt bile beginning to form in her throat and swallowed thickly, turning to face her father's leering grin. "She isn't telling you the whole truth, Katherine"

Shaking her head, she backed away and let the poster fall to the ground. "No, this can't be happening...it's not true"

"It is" he gave a smug grin, "Why do you think she left this wonderful little town? Huh? To get over the death of her little daughter. Margaret Ann Burroughs. The little bitch who I tore to bits. That was the reason why she adopted you, to replace Margaret Ann. Who I have to say was a good little fuck"

Her eyes narrowed in revulsion at his malevolent statement and then surprising them both, lunged for him. "You bastard" her right fist connected with his jaw. Sending him stagger backwards, a curse tearing from his throat.

Spinning around, Maggie rushed over to the gloves pinned to the beam and took down the first one she could reach. A glove with small short spikes attached to the fingers. Tightening her grip she spun around and slashed at his left arm as he advanced towards her. The sharp spikes tore through the red and green fabric of his sweater, cutting into his flesh. It didn't seem to faze him and with a snarl, he viciously back handed her away.

Screaming out she stumbled onto her back, loosing grip of her weapon and tried to kick out as he climbed upon her, his skin sizzling and bubbling as he transformed back into his burnt form.

She choked and gagged as his left hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing hard, "Why do you keep on insisting on fighting me? Resisting me? Do you have a fucking death wish?"

Her hands clawed desperately at his hand, "S-top..." she croaked.

"Huh?" he cocked his head to the side, "I didn't quite hear that"

"St-op..."

He leaned forward and shook his head, "Wrong word Katherine"

Her eyes slowly fluttered shut, her fingernails digging into his coarse burnt hand. Then it came out in a small gargled whisper, "S-sorry..."

Freddy smirked and loosened his grip, allowing her to inhale quickly then tighten his grip once more. "Say it again, a little louder. I think I must be getting hard of hearing in my old age" he leered, his voice tainted with sarcasm.

Her fingers began to loosen around his hand and slowly her eyes flickered open. They were cloudy, glazed over and darker in colour. Her lips parted as she spoke, her voice slicker and more husky. "I'm sorry...daddy"

He grinned triumphantly. Katherine had broke through. At last. Just what he wanted. She breathed heavily beneath him, her lips curling into a snarl as she repeated herself. "I said I'm sorry"

"If you're really sorry, then you'll make it up to me. Won't you?"

She gritted her teeth and replied, "How?"

He cackled and pulled her to her feet by her neck. She sneered at him and wrestled his hand off her throat. Not liking the way he was handling her like that. It didn't matter if he was her father. She wasn't going to be treated like this. "Let go, dad"

Freddy giggled darkly and took a few steps towards her. She remained rooted to the spot and gave him a spiteful glare, warning him not to touch her. "Don't"

He flashed her a malicious grin, liking her abrasive and fiery attitude. He would have fun with her in their little games, just like the play fighting he used to have with her as a child. But this time it wouldn't be _so_ innocent. It would be far more violent, more in line with both their personalities. He would see how far he could push her and he was sure that she would be a willing participant in their games.

Looking over towards the book, Katherine saw the pages beginning to flick forward towards a blank page. Leisurely she strolled over and stared at the page as a drawing began to be sketched. It was the outline of a girl's face, with dark hair, tanned skin. A girl whose face she had seen before and had met. Even disliked.

No, not disliked.

_Despised._

She gritted her teeth and trailed her right hand over the page, towards a long black crowbar at the far end of the bench and grasped it tightly. She felt the weight of the crowbar as though she was weighing her options. She had never killed anyone before, well apart from her father standing before her. However, that wasn't her. It was that treacherous bitch Maggie.

Did she however have it in her to kill someone? Of course when she was younger she had the strong urges to hurt people and she did on countless scuffles and fights in and outside of school. But to go through to the very end? To take a life? The other night was different, she had let that girl bleed to death. But she did not inflict the injury. This was a whole new ball game. She had thought of killing people, but going through with it was something completely different. Now, it was being handed to her on a silver plate.

This was her opportunity to be like her father. What was it she always said to him when she was a little girl? That she wanted to grow up to be just like him? This was her chance, but why was she so unsure? Why was she hesitant?

_Because it's wrong. _

Katherine flinched at the sound of the voice echoing inside of her mind. Maggie. Rubbing her head, she growled. "Go away you fucking whore"

_No, I won't. I won't let you do this. You're in two minds about this because you know it's wrong. Listen to me!_

Katherine snarled with fury and slammed the crowbar against the bench, "Stop fucking talking!" her knuckles turned white as her grip intensified on her weapon.

Smiling venomously, Freddy lightly tapped her shoulder with his index blade, "Is there something...or _someone_ bothering you?"

She grasped the side of her hair with her free hand and tugged it sharply, "She won't stop talking"

"Ignore her. Just focus on what you're going to do" he turned her to face him, "Don't listen to her. You know deep down you want to do this. Get the taste for the blood, the death and misery you can cause. Kill Naomi"

She ran her hand through her, making it more scraggly and messy, her eyes locking with his as she demanded. "Where is she?"


	11. Nothing But Lies

**Authors Note: **Just to clear up some confusion from the previous chapter. Katherine hasn't fully taken over yet. As you will see in this chapter and the next, the more lies she discovers the stronger she will become and can take over for longer periods. Hope that clears it up. Thanks for the reviews everyone. :D

**Chapter11:** Nothing But Lies

Naomi knew from the moment she opened her eyes that she was dreaming. She was in the place where there were so many bad memories. Nightmarish memories. The place where she heard so many screams during the night, seen patients die in their sleep. Seen the terror he had caused. She had fought so hard and long to forget it, forget _this_ place. This very ward. But here she was. With possibly no way to wake up. Just say, luck was definitely not on her side.

Wrapping her baby pink nightgown around her she prudently made her way down the bright corridor, passing by the patient's rooms. Each of them were empty, the single beds were neatly kept. The whole corridor was deathly quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Or even the sound of your own heartbeat.

The smell of disinfectant and vomit lingered in the air, making Naomi nearly gag in disgust as she picked up her pace and soon turned into the adjacent corridor. She licked her lips nervously and continued onwards, peering into each of the bedrooms as she passed. To her bewilderment there were various patients lying asleep in the beds. They appeared to be at peace, sleeping soundly without a whimper or groan of discomfort. Just the way all their dreams were, how her dreams were before they found out about him.

Gulping, Naomi took a small tentative steps towards the room to her right, wanting to find out if she recognised the patient in the bed. She barely remembered any of her fellow patients while she was in Westin Hills. She made a promise to herself not to get too close to anyone, as there was always the chance of them being taken away, killed by that bastard. And she was right.

As she approached the doorway, the sleeping body on the bed jerked to life. They struggled and writhed in the bed clothes, their face whipping back and forth as they fought with someone in their dream, their nightmare. A high-pitch scream tore from their throat as the bed clothes were ripped from the bed, their body being shaken and tossed about like they were an old rag doll. Their arms pitifully tried to keep their attacker at bay, but it was futile. As soon the sound of flesh being torn apart filled the air, bones being cracked and broken as deep lacerations began to appear on their body. Blood sprayed over their skin, their screams resounding throughout the room as their fight for survival began to wane and with sickening crack their spine was broken.

Sobbing loudly, Naomi backed away and jumped as more howls of pain and terror filled the air. Sprinting into a run, she passed by the rooms as their occupants began to be hideously slaughtered in their beds by invisible entities. A stark reminder to Naomi of the past horrors that plagued this ward. That no matter how hard they tried to stay awake, to keep themselves out of _his_ reach, in the end he would get them. Just like now. He was going to get her. Unless she woke up, which was highly unlikely.

There was a sharp screeching from behind her, making Naomi glance with apprehension over her shoulder. The corridor had now changed into that of the boiler room, the heat was now unbearable. Her nightclothes were beginning to stick to her body, her skin was becoming clammy and sweaty.

Naomi came upon a new intersecting corridor and veered around the corner, stumbling into Maggie. Letting out a small squeal of fright, Naomi gave a shaky sigh or relief and smiled lightly as she leaned her hands on her thighs. Trying to catch her breath.

Katherine stood silently before her, her head lowered as her scraggly hair shielded part of her face. Her dark brown eyes glowered begrudgingly at the other girl, her grip tightening on the crowbar. Slowly, she lifted her left hand to part her hair and raised her head. Thankfully, Maggie's voice was no longer chirping and badgering on about how her actions were wrong, that she would regret this. She had no regrets, if she wanted to do something she would. Without shedding any tears of remorse.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here Dr Burroughs" Naomi muttered breathlessly and grinned. However, her smiled faded as she noticed the malevolent gaze being given to her by Maggie. Something about her eyes were making Naomi shiver with worry. What was wrong with her? "Maggie?"

Katherine took a sluggish step forward, her lips starting to curl up into a snarl. But soon a voice erupted within her mind, her voice. Maggie.

_Don't. Please, I beg of you. Don't hurt her, she doesn't deserve it!_

Katherine shook her head lightly and growled through her teeth, "Shut up"

Naomi was taken aback by this, perplexed by her agitated and slightly aggravated movements of her head. "Maggie, are you okay?"

Jerking her head up, Katherine sneered at her with disgust, "Like you give a flying fuck!"

Naomi swallowed and defensively took a step back, becoming anxious of her aggressive attitude. Why was she acting like this? Why was her voice so different and why did her eyes hold such a frenzied look?

Tapping the crowbar gently against her leg, Katherine leered. "I know what you think about me, what you really fucking think"

The younger woman began to shake her head in confusion, "What...?"

"Don't act fucking stupid, bitch" Katherine snapped brusquely, "I know that you hate me, that you despise me for who I am. For whom I'm related to"

Naomi bit her bottom lip and slowly raised her quivering hands, "Maggie..."

Narrowing her dark eyes, Katherine jabbed the crowbar in Naomi's direction and corrected, "Don't fucking call me that. That's not my name!"

"Listen" Naomi pleaded nervously, her voice beginning to quaver, "I-I may have been suspicious of you when I first found out who you were. But believe me, I don't anymore!"

This wasn't true and Katherine knew it, could see it from the frightened look in her eyes. She was lying, just like everyone fucking else. Lying little pricks! Raising her free hand, she scratched the side of her head. Trying yet again to ignore that nagging voice.

_Think about this. Just stop and think. This isn't right. You know it!_

Why wouldn't Maggie just fuck up for once? Scratching harder against the side of her face, she broke skin creating four small little grazes. "Ssh, keep quiet" she whispered, then lifted her venomous gaze back towards the bitch in front of her, "You're lying. Just like everyone is doing. Telling fucking lies. You hate me and I know it. Just like them cunts hated me when I was younger, they knew I was different from them and hated me for it!"

Slowly, Naomi wisely began to back away trying to keep the distance from her. However, she froze as she felt the wall behind. She swore that it wasn't there before. The dreamscape had changed, but who had changed it? Was Freddy pretending to be Maggie? Was he tricking her?

As if answering her questions, Freddy's maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the boiler room as he appeared behind Maggie/Katherine, a vile smile gracing his burnt face. He was looking forward to whatever Katherine had in store for this bitch. It was time to see his daughter begin to fulfil her potential.

Naomi shivered as her gaze fell upon Freddy. Shit, her assumption was wrong. So, the real question remained. What was wrong with Dr Burroughs?

"Oh, she's just coming out of her shell" Freddy muttered out loud, a pleased chuckle bubbling from within his chest.

This wasn't good and Naomi knew it. "Please, Maggie. I'm sorry for what I thought about you. Please believe me!"

In a flash Katherine sprang forward and swung the crowbar towards Naomi's chest, shouting with fury, "Liar!" with a sickening squelch the curved grove of the crowbar dug deep into her flesh.

Naomi screamed, feeling her skin being ripped apart as the metal tore into her skin, rupturing her insides as Katherine shoved it in further. Taking a shaky breath, Naomi weakly lifted her hands to try and pry the crowbar out of her chest. But Katherine was having none of it and with a twisted grin, she slapped her hands away then pushed her weapon in further and then in a jerking movement yanked the crowbar out of her chest.

Collapsing in anguish, Naomi sobbed as she lowered her terrified gaze to her wound and pulled her nightshirt away, seeing the large deep stab wound. It was nearly two inches across and was bleeding profusely. She attempted to twist around on her knees, hoping to get away from this madwoman. Just what had caused Maggie to snap like this? She had to warn Alice and the others.

But just when she was about to crawl away, the crowbar came crashing down on the back of her head. Nearly cracking her skull open in the process. A short scream pierced from her throat as she fell forward onto her stomach, her eyes fluttering shut. But she was still alive, her low shallow breathing was evidence of this. But with her blood steadily leaving her body, how long would she be able to hold on?

Standing above the brutally injured girl, Katherine began to raise the crowbar once more and swung it downwards to the back of Naomi's head. But within inches of connecting with her skull, it stopped. Her dark brown eyes blinked violently as Maggie's panic stricken voice rang out inside of her.

_NO! Stop this madness. Just fucking stop it, please! This is insane. STOP! This isn't you, this isn't **us**! Please, listen to me!_

Her face frowned as slowly, Maggie began to break through and regain control of her body., her grip on the crowbar gradually loosened and it clattered out of her hand onto the concrete ground. "Oh, god..." she murmured breathlessly, her eyes beginning to water with despair.

Glowering at her with fury, Freddy stalked over to her, "You haven't finished the fucking job" he grabbed her right wrist and jerked her forward to Naomi's body and ordered,"Now, do it. Kill the bitch!"

She shrugged his hand off of her, "No..."

Freddy hissed and cursed beneath his breath. Then with a vicious snarl, shoved her backwards. It seemed that he had to finish the whore himself, not that he minded. But he would have liked it to her her, Katherine. Maybe she wasn't ready to take over yet. Crouching down, he used his bladed claw and ungloved hand to wrap around Naomi's neck, feeling her weak pulse for a few seconds then with a sly smile he twisted her neck sharply, breaking it in an instant.

Maggie flinched backwards at the sound of Naomi's neck snapping, her tearful gaze set on Freddy as he neared her. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you're not ready to kill. But..." he chortled and swiftly yanked her forward, his coarse fingers digging into her scalp, "you're almost there. You see we just need a few little more incentives to finally make you snap" a treacherous grin grew across his face. He knew just the way to do it, it was time to reveal a few more secrets to her.

Clamping her eye shut, Maggie quietly sobbed at the destruction she had caused. The pain she had inflicted on Naomi. Again she had played a part in murder, but this time she really had caused injury. She felt a tingling sensation sweep through her body and she quickly opened her eyes, finding herself sitting in Jacob's room. At last she was awake.

She looked down at her hands that trembled violently, as though she was having a seizure. Inside she felt sick, disgusted at herself. Her willpower in the dream world was deteriorating crumbling away. She knew that if he found out 'a few little more incentives' to break her, then it would be over. Her control over her sleeping body in the dream world would be gone. The only option was to stay awake at all costs necessary. Which was hard enough as it was.

Soon, Naomi's body would be found. But they wouldn't be able to link her to Naomi's death? Could they? The police haven't even contacted her about Samantha's death, so she was safe. She had to be.

A low groan brought her out of her thoughts and she swung around to face her mother's sleeping form as she little by little came to. Damn this bullshit, she was going to question her. It was about time she was told the whole truth from her, no longer would she be kept in the dark about her mother's past. Why did she feel the need to replace her biological daughter with her? Did she not know the connection that she had to the man who killed Margaret Ann? It was all fucked up, much like her life over the last several years. Actually, since she was a young girl. Clenching her shaking fists she stepped over to the bed and bent over her mother, "Mother"

Mumbling softly, Jocelyn swung her legs over the side of the bed and groggily rose to her feet, rubbing her eyes sheepishly. "Maggie, you're awake"

Straightening up Maggie crossed her arms angrily across her chest and demanded, "Who is Margaret Ann?"

Her mother's face paled as though she seen a ghost. How did she know that name? If she played it cool, pretend that she didn't know what she was talking about, then she would drop it. "What? I don't know who you're talking about"

"Oh, don't talk shit. Margaret Ann Burroughs? Who is she?" Maggie rebuked.

She stuttered, "I-I..."

"You what? Come on mother, tell me" she hissed, "Or maybe I should tell you what I found out?"

"She was..." her voice trailed off, an anguish sob escaping her throat as she began to break down. There was no use in keeping her tears at bay. No use in keeping this secret for any longer.

"Your daughter?" Maggie finished, "She was murdered right? When she was four years old? That is why you left Springwood, you and dad. But you came back to adopt me. To replace her" she sighed and slowly began to pace the room, "Why did you not try for another child? Why adopt? Why didn't you tell me?" pausing for a second, Maggie looked up to the ceiling and muttered out loud to herself. "I can't believe this shit, all this lying. This fucking deceit! Why can't people be fucking honest with me?"

Sobbing softly, Jocelyn took a small step closer to her adoptive daughter, "I had a miscarriage after her death. Because of that I wasn't able to bear children. That's why I wanted to adopt" she shook her head, bemused as how Maggie came to find out about this, "Who told you this?"

"Her daddy told her" came a deep, gritty voice.

Both women spun around to face the owner of the voice. Freddy. Maggie gasped in shock and staggered backwards towards her mother. Fucking shit. How could she be asleep? She had woken up, for fuck sake!

Freddy grinned heinously at Maggie, then turned his dark gaze towards Jocelyn and eagerly tapped his bladed claw along his trouser leg. This was going to be fun.

Jocelyn stared at him with terror. This couldn't be happening, she had to be dreaming. Some sort of twisted dream. What was going on? Her eyes widened as he took a few steps forward, into the moonlight that shone through the window. She studied him with dread, realisation setting in as she knew who it was. His red and green sweater, dirty brown fedora hat, black trousers and boots. That deadly bladed claw on his right hand. Everything about him was the same from that night. The night she helped burned him alive. But he was dead, god damn it!

Scowling with disdain, Freddy read her thoughts. Bitch. He wanted to cut up her body so fucking bad. He was within mere feet of her, but had to restrain himself. Katherine would make her pay. "Oh, Jocelyn..." he leered gruffly, "Didn't _Maggie_ not tell you? That she found out who her _real _daddy is? Huh, bitch?"

Jocelyn looked bewilderingly at Maggie who ignored her stare and stepped in between her and Freddy, "Keep away from her" she growled, although with not much conviction.

"Oh" Freddy murmured, then smiled slyly, "Are you not angry princess? Remember, she replaced her daughter with you? Don't you think that's a little bit _fucked_ up in the head?" he tapped the side of his head with the tip of his blades, then cackled madly.

Glowering at him, Maggie rebuked, "I think you're _more_ fucked up than anyone I know"

He giggled at this statement and gave her a knowing wink, "You're right there, sweetheart" then focused his gaze back on Jocelyn. "Hmm, you seem awfully quiet, Jocelyn? Have you not got something to say?"

Turning her body away, she tried to grasp the fact that she had adopted his child. She didn't even know anything about Krueger during the court case, everything in regards to his daughter must have been kept hidden. Her records were more than likely destroyed. The town of Springwood were desperate to keep his family detaills buried. But still, it was hard to fathom the Springwood Slasher having a child, yet alone a little girl. "This can't be happening" her voice was soft, "You're really his daughter?" her eyes flicked towards Maggie.

"Yes. He's my father"

Jocelyn nodded meekly, realising why Maggie was acting so aggressive, violent and basically out of control as a teenager. It was because of her true parentage. The personality traits she inherited from him, Freddy Krueger. That was the reason the Orphanage never told her about Maggie's past, because she was connected to him. The monster who had terrorised the town over the years, ripping families apart, killing their children. If she had only known who she really was then she would have never adopted her. As for all of this, this dream. It wasn't real, he was dead. She had helped murder him.

Freddy growled gutturally, his eyes glowing red with rage as he spat, "That you did bitch, you and the other fuckers made me like this" he tipped his fedora hat back, showing his ghastly burns, "You and the rest of the Elm Street parents did this to ME!"

"What?" Maggie gawked at him in terror.

He feigned shock and chuckled lightly, "Aw, another a little secret that she's been hiding from you, honey?" he tutted, "She's a _bad_ girl, isn't she?"

Maggie craned her neck towards Jocelyn, seething silently with fury as the bedroom began to transform into the boiler room. A memory from her father's past that she had seen glimpses of before, but more was to come from this one. Now the pieces of the puzzle that was her life was coming together, she was getting the truth at last. This truth would hurt her, shake her world and turn it upside down. But she didn't care anymore, people had been lying to her all of her life. She deserved to know the truth, fuck the consequences.

Averting her gaze away from Jocelyn, she locked her steely gaze on the faces of 30 to 40 parents. Several of them carrying golf clubs, baseballs, a few shotguns, while a few of the men carried a few spirit bottles with alcohol soaked clothes stuffed into the top of the bottles. All of them had the same purpose, the same evil agenda. To murder the man responsible for the children's deaths.

Frederick Charles Krueger.

Her father stood against the cold furnace, leering at them in turn, this face smooth and unblemished. His bright blue eyes twinkling dangerously . A sick smile crossing his features, his body expression showed that he was full of excitement, knowing only too well of the repercussions that would follow. Let them do whatever they wished on him, he would come back.

Swallowing thickly, Maggie watched as they goaded and cursed at her father, with Lt Thompson and Lt Blocker leading the barrage of abuse. "You sick bastard, you're going to pay for what you did! No fucking lawyer is going to save you now, Krueger!"

A maniacal deranged cackle came from Freddy as he replied darkly, "Go on you fucking cunts. I dare you" he beckoned at them with his bladed talons, taking a few steps forwarded, "Go on, burn me. Burn me alive!"

Taking one of the spirit bottles off a nearby parent, Donald lit the cloth and stepped forward and was about to throw it when Freddy's voice called out again, "You know Don, Nancy looked so beautiful in her little white dress today. I just wanted to rip it off her with" he flexed his blades in his direction, _"these_" his slick pink tongue lapped perversely at his lips,.

"You son of a bitch!" Marge screamed and tried to spring forward, but Lt Garcia pulled her back just at the moment when Donald capitulated the bottle towards Krueger. The glass shattered into flames mere feet from him.

He laughed and taunted, "You missed!"

Growling with fury, Donald grabbed another bottle, lighting it quickly and then threw it at Krueger. But this time it hit it's target. Flames engulfed Freddy as he pain stricken screams mixed with his laughter. Through the cheers of triumph from the parents, Freddy's voice called out, his voice growing deeper in pitch as the flames burned his vocal cords, "This isn't the end, it's only the beginning. I'll be back you fuckers...for your children..."

Clasping her right hand over her mouth, Maggie wailed in despair as her eyes stared at Michael and Jocelyn Burroughs. Both of them in their late 20s, young and youthful. They stared on with contempt as her real father's body was devoured by the flames. Scorching his clothes, his skin blistering and bubbling as he lay dying. The perfidious bastards.

Cringing with pain, Maggie let herself go. Allowed herself to be taken over by Katherine, her anger and grief overwhelming her. Lies. Everything was lies. Her life was nothing but a fucking lie.

Clenching her fists together, Maggie/Katherine stormed forward towards the parents, her targets. Michael and Jocelyn, "You fuckers. That is my father!" she aimed her right fist at Jocelyn's face, but it flew through her. She cursed as she tried again to hit her, but again she could not connect with her flesh.

Turning around she staggered forward towards her father's burning corpse, her breathing erratic and shallow, tears streaming down her face as his body began to fade away, a small blast of wind blowing away his ashes. In it's place was his new form, scarred and hideously burnt. Reaching out with her right hand, Katherine grasped the side of his sweater, holding it firmly and allowed her head to droop downwards as she quietly cried. For what they had done to him. To her father.

Petting her head lightly with is claw, Freddy chuckled and then placed the tip of a single blade beneath her chin, lifting her face up to meet his. Seeing the vehemence burning inside her eyes, she was ready to explode with vexation. He smiled and turned her to face Jocelyn, "Hmm, I think you have gone and made _my_ little girl angry"

Shaking her head Jocelyn backed away as Maggie/Katherine stalked towards her, her hands clenching and unclenching at her side. Her eyes were wild and frenzied. "You _bitch_, you helped kill my father!"

"Wait please!" Jocelyn pleaded, "You have to understand, he killed my daughter Margaret Ann! Please Maggie!"

With a sneer, Katherine slapped Jocelyn hard across the face, "That's NOT my name! I'm Katherine. Katherine Krueger. The name YOU made me forget. You and that bastard Michael!"

Jocelyn whimpered as Katherine viciously grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the concrete wall, then slowly let her go watching with disdain as she slid to the floor. Sobbing and begging for mercy,"Please, I'm so sorry!"

"Stop fucking lying!" Katherine shouted, lunging for her and wrapped her hands around her slim throat, squeezing hard. "You're not my mother and you never were! You're _nothing _to me!"

Jocelyn gagged, her eyes fluttering wildly as her air supply began to wane. Her vision began to get blurry as the pressure on her throat intensified and then she felt her head being rammed against the concrete ground. Katherine's voice started to fade out as she leered above her, "Get out of my fucking life! Just fucking die!"

Katherine continued to tighten her grip on Jocelyn's flesh, her knuckles turning white. But she felt a coarse hand pull her away, much to her annoyance. "She's not fucking dead yet!"

"But she will be soon" he promised, "You'll get to kill her soon. Now, I want to talk to her. To Maggie"

Katherine curtly disagreed, "No. I've got my body back, I'm not letting her be in control again. NO!"

"Just fucking do it!" her father ordered, "I want to tell her something important. Something that she needs to know. That both of you need to know. It'll be the last time I'll ever ask you to do this"

Grumbling Katherine clamped her eyes shut, breathing deeply, allowing herself to relax and soon Maggie retrieved control. Blinking several times she stared in consternation at Jocelyn's body laying strewn on the floor, her breathing shallow and low. Red hand marks were visible around her neck. She had seen everything that Katherine had done to her and she had let it happen. This woman played a hand in murder, her father's murder. Turning around to face her father she sighed despondently as she pondered on something else, a question that was plaguing her since her Jocelyn told her of the date she was adopted. "Is it true?"

Freddy nodded once and pointed over to the workbench behind them. Walking over, she lifted up the Springwood Gazette, reading the headline news.

_**Springwood Slasher Dead**_

The date on the paper was in April 1968. To the right was a copy of her adoption certificate which she hastily grasped, reading the date with wide eyes. 1967. One year before her father died. Fuck, why did she have to be right?

"Believe it darling, you weren't legally adopted. They falsified my death, said that you were an orphan. But I was still alive. Everything about your adoption was a sham, illegal. You still are Katherine Krueger and always were. That name, Maggie Burroughs. It means fuck all" Freddy stated with a conceited grin.

Crumpling up the adoption certificate in her hand she threw it away and turned to face him as he closed the gap, "Everything has been a lie. What about Alan? Is it really true about him? What has he been hiding from me?" she begged, then to both their surprise she whispered, "Please daddy, tell me!"

He shook his head, "Patience is a virtue. So, you'll have to wait" he flashed a pleased grin, then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Making her cringe ever so slightly and in a blinding flash she finally woke up.

Springing forward in her seat, her expressionless face diverted towards the motionless form of Jocelyn, lying on the. Nervously she shakily rose to her feet and stumbled forward, "Oh...shit" she whispered, shaking her shoulders gently, "Wake up. C'mon wake up!"

It was useless, she was out cold.

Letting out a wail of panic, Maggie ran from the room, crying out for help. "Bryan, Doc! Anyone, please help me!"

Appearing from the living room, Bryan hurried toward her and grabbed her shoulders tightly, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"She won't wake up..." Maggie breathed huskily, her face deathly white. "Jocelyn...won't wake up"

Doc came up behind him, with Alice and Tracey in tow. Throwing Bryan a disturbed look, he stormed into Jacob's bedroom to examine her. Maggie darted swiftly to the bathroom, vomiting up the contents of her stomach. Chasing after her, Bryan gently demanded, "Maggie, what happened? Did you both fall asleep?"

Wiping at her face with a wet flannel, she turned to him and gulped, "It just happened..."

He gripped her right arm, "What happened Maggie? Tell me?"

She flinched at his touch and shrugged his arm off of her, "I never touched her, it wasn't me!"

"So, Freddy attacked her? How did she know about him?"

She gave a bitter laugh, "Oh, she knew about him, she just never told us. Never told me!"

He followed her out into the hall, his face etched with confusion. "What do you mean Maggie?"

Ignoring his question she rushed back into the bedroom, watching as Doc stood from the beside. "I've phoned an ambulance. She barely has a pulse, we need to know what happened. How did she get them hand marks on her throat?"

She glanced at each of them in turn, not liking the mistrustful looks they were giving her. The terrified expression that was steadily growing across their faces. Fuck. They knew, they knew it was her. No, no. Stifling a sob she pushed passed Tracey and Alice, half running towards the front door and flung it open. Her mouth going agape as before her stood Sheriff Craven. He gave her a bemused look, "Dr Burroughs. Just the person I was looking for"

"W-what?" she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself. Keep calm girl, keep it together. "Sheriff Craven, you startled me"

"Hmm" he nodded, "Would it be possible if you could come down to the station with me Dr Burroughs?"

"What for?" she feigned an innocent look.

He looked over her shoulder as Alice and Tracey slowly crept forward, "I believe that you can help with our enquiries into Samantha Cole's death"

Maggie tried to hide the horror, the guilt. But it shone through, her eyes going wide with apprehension and quickly she shook her head, "I d-don't see how I can help..."

"Just please. Come with me" he gently took her right arm and led her down the steps. Soon, the sound of sirens resonated down the street as the ambulance pulled to a stop just behind the two police cars. Cocking his head towards Maggie, Craven rose an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"It wasn't me..." she grumbled, watching with despondency as the two paramedics rushed into the house with their medical equipment "I swear to you"

He glimpsed briefly about the street as a few of the neighbours began to appear at their doors, curiosity overwhelming them at the sight of an ambulance parked in their neighbourhood. "Let's get you to the station. We can get in contact with your friends later"

"No!" Maggie squealed, beginning to lose it, "It wasn't me!"

"What?" he asked, "What wasn't you? What has happened?" his gaze turned towards Alice's house as Alice and Tracey silently stood on the porch. Watching as the comatose body of Jocelyn was carried out. "Who is that?"

"My adoptive mother, but I swear. I didn't touch her!" she persisted. Her voice rose in pitch, "It was her. She's taking me over in my dreams. It was Katherine! Katherine Krueger!"

Craven groaned and cursed sharply as a few of the bystanders overheard this, "Keep your voice down. Now, come on!"

However, Maggie tried to wrestle herself out of his grasp. "No, please I didn't do it. Don't you all see?" she twisted towards Alice's porch as Alice and the others congregated together, "It's Freddy Krueger, it's my father. He's breaking me! I'm losing control of my dreams! She's taking me over!"

Seething with disgust Craven shoved her roughly into the back of his police car and slammed the door behind her. "Shit. This is all I fucking need" he mumbled. Hopefully, no one fully heard what she had screamed. If they did, then this town was fucked. Climbing into the passenger's seat, he nodded at his police deputy to start the car, then turned around to face the sobbing woman in the back. "The last thing I fucking need is this town finding out who you are. I'll have a fucking hysteria on my hands. So, keep your mouth shut!"

She lifted her crying face and gloomily looked out the window, whispering over and over. "Please help me" however, that help she was hoping for would probably never come.

**x x x**

Maggie stared solemnly at the table, nursing her white plastic cup of coffee nervously with her quivering hands. What was taking the Sheriff so long? It was only meant to be a few questions, that's all. Where the fuck had he gone too?

Sagging miserably in her seat she cast a quick glance at the large rectangular mirror to her right. She knew that it was see through mirror screen on the other side, perhaps that is where he was. Watching her. That was one thing she hated, being watched. She was just about to twist her body towards the mirror when the door to the grey stoned room crept open. Sheriff Craven and one of his fellow officers walking quietly into the room, with a small brown folder tucked underneath Craven's right arm.

He gave her a polite yet grim smile and sat before her, with his officer standing in the corner. "Sorry for the wait. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions"

She licked her dry lips and nodded once.

Craven flipped open the folder and lifted a few photographs, placing them in front of her. "Do you recognise her?"

Maggie peered silently at the pictures. The girl was Samantha, the picture probably taken from High School book. However, one or two of the pictures were of her when she was found in her room, her clothes ripped and stained with blood. Maggie's eyes began to water as she thought back to her dream few nights before. Of how she failed to save her, letting her life fade away as she lost control. Taking a deep breath Maggie pulled her gaze up to meet the Sheriff's, "Yes, I knew her. She was Samantha Cole. I had only met her a few times"

"Where were you on the night of her death?"

"I was in Miss Johnson's house. Tracey and Bryan can verify this"

He pulled out a small pen from his shirt pocket and began to scribble down some notes, "Hmm, did you leave the house at any time?"

"No, I was there until midnight. Then we left to go up to Westin Hills"

"Right" he pushed a single piece of paper towards her, "Then how do you explain this? On this it states that there was a set of fingerprints on her wound. On her body"

Maggie eyed the paper anxiously, "And?"

"It's yours. The fingerprints and DNA we found on her body matches yours. Have you anything to say?" he rose an eyebrow, waiting eagerly for her reply.

Maggie gripped the edge of her seat, her heartbeat beginning to speed up. "Okay...I was in her dream"

His eyes widened at this statement and slowly he leaned forward, "I thought you were meant to be staying awake!"

"Well, I do have narcolpsy. I can fall asleep at any time!"

He tapped the side of his pen against the desk as his mind began to formulate a plan. Craven did not want to ask about her dreams, but it was imperative that he found out how her DNA came to be on Samantha's body. Perhaps in some way he could use her as a scapegoat for the murder, it was a plausible way of covering up '_him_'. Sure the rumours were circulating about town of Krueger. But there was no concrete evidence of it. If Maggie's true identity was found out, then he could kiss goodbye to all the effort they had put in, in keeping that bastard at bay. He would have to use her. Maggie. Set her up as the real murderer. It was something that he had to plan out very carefully. "Dr Burroughs. What happened in your dream?"

"I saw him stab her, I tried to save her. I tried to put pressure on her wound, but it was too deep" she half lied.

"Why did you not try to wake you and Samantha up? If you have woken up you could have raise the alarm that Samantha was injured"

"Well, he doesn't let me wake up until he's finished. Finished screwing around with my mind. He's been mentally torturing me!" she sneered.

"Oh, so how many times have you dreamt of him?"

She bit her lip and swiftly looked away.

"I take that as quite a few times then. Have you not told your friends of this?"

Clamping her eyes shut, she tried to hold it in. Keep the tears inside, don't cry. Come on, just a few more questions and then he'll let you go.

"What about your mother? Do you know what happened to her?"

Mother? Maggie wouldn't call her a mother now, not having finding out the lies and deceit she had been hiding from her. Not after murdering her own father. "I'm not sure..." she whispered, "I found her lying in the bed, she was out cold. Doc tried to revive her, but he couldn't..."

"Does she know about you and your heritage? Doe she know about..." his voice went to barely a whisper, "Freddy?"

"No"

"I don't believe you Dr Burroughs. You see I know about Jocelyn's history, how she lived in Springwood in the 1960s. How her real biological daughter was murdered by him"

Maggie crossed her arms, "I want to see her"

"I'll see what I can do" he rose to his feet, gathering the photos and notes, "I'll be back in an hour to continue our...talk"

"What?" she cried, "You're not letting me go?"

"No, I'm not. You see I know that you're hiding something from me. So, for the time being you'll be staying here. I'll get my officer" he gestured to the man in the corner, "to get you some coffee. It's going to be a long night"

Maggie scowled and slammed her hands against the table in anger. Just what the fuck was gong on? Why was she being kept here? Was she going to be charged with something? No, no. It was impossible. As long as she kept her story straight about trying to save Samantha, then she would be free before the morning. There was nothing to worry about.

She heard the door shut as the Sheriff and his officer left the room, leaving her alone. Leaning forward frustratingly, she lowered her head onto her arms and allowed her previous dream come back to her, the revelations about her mother. No, not her mother. Jocelyn. She was never her mother. Her adoption was illegal, a complete and utter fabrication.

Lies, lies.

Everything was lies.

There was just one more secret to find out and the only way to find out was to fall asleep. To dream. She was sick and tired of the lying. She deserved to know the truth.


	12. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:** So, here we have it. The secret finally revealed. Please read and review to let me know what you think!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:** The Truth Will Set You Free

Maggie's dark chocolate brown eyes fluttered opened violently and slowly she lifted her confused face, wondering why she was still in the interrogation room. She had to be asleep, but why wasn't she seeing Doc's memory? Why wasn't she able to find out what the secret was? Fuck this, why was he making her wait? Was he teasing her, making her even more desperate than she already was to find out what Doc was keeping from her?

She cursed softly in frustration and stood from her chair, her eyes shooting towards the mirror at her own marred twisted reflection staring back at her.

Katherine.

A dark sleek smile spread across her face and slowly she approached the mirror pane, with Maggie doing likewise. Katherine chuckled lightly, her voice husky as she hissed, "You know this secret is really going to push you over the edge. It's going to set _me_ free"

Maggie shook her head, not caring in the slightest. "I don't care anymore, I need to find out what he's hiding from me. I'm sick and tired of this constant bullshit, the constant lying! I deserve the fucking truth!" she snapped back brusquely and slowly rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, " But that doesn't mean you're going to win" there was not much conviction in her voice, but it would not deter her from trying to stand up to her alter ego. "You won't take over my mind when I'm awake. I'm stronger than you think"

Katherine arched her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, "Oh, are you challenging me?" she sniggered.

"No" Maggie growled and jabbed a finger at her sinister reflection, "I'm fucking telling you. You're not going to win!"

She scoffed and giggled madly, before marching forward and through the wall and mirror like it wasn't even there. Maggie let out a startled gasp and jerked back as Katherine stood mere feet in front of her. Her hands were dripping with blood, her own blood, that dribbled to the ground staining the grey tiles beneath her black boots. With a snarl, Katherine shot back, "That's what you think, bitch!"

In a blinding white light Katherine's body formed into a glowing mist and plunged towards Maggie, joining with her body. Groaning in pain Maggie staggered back and rested against the table for a few minutes, regaining her composure and then slowly turned towards the door as it creaked open.

She felt her heart increase in speed as she walked towards the doorway. This was it, there was no turning back now. Taking a deep breath she squeezed through the door way into her old therapy room. Her therapy notes were strewn over a small brown folder on the desk, while sitting in Doc's chair was none other than her father. He smiled smugly to himself as he leaned back in the chair, his dirty boots lying on the desk as he put his feet up. He looked rather relaxed, as though he was taking a breather from it all. His scarred and glove hand were clamped together upon his chest and slowly he tipped his face up to hers, "Nice to see you again Katherine"

She glowered at him, her voice stoic as she demanded. "Show me his memory!"

"Whose memory?" he feigned confusion and smirked slyly at her.

Maggie took a step closer, growing frustrated. "You fucking know who. Doc's memory, I want to see what he's been keeping from me!"

Freddy rose to his feet, "Are you sure sweetheart? Because as Katherine has said to you, once you find out there's no tuning back. You're going to change, you're going to finally _break_ and lose all control of yourself in your dreams"

A stray tear trickled down her face as she thought of his, but quickly she wiped it away with the back of her hand. "I fucking know that. But that doesn't mean you're going to win! I won't let her take me over when I'm awake. I'm stronger than that!" she sighed in aggravation. Hating this small talk. "Screw this talking. Just show me! I've been lied to nearly all my life, I deserve to know what's he's been hiding from me!"

He walked around the desk and musingly rubbed tapped his blades against his trouser leg. "Hmm, perhaps now isn't the right time" he continued to tease her, provoking her even more, "You seem a little angry, too up tight!"

Her hands shook with rage and it took all her willpower to stop her from lunging at him, "For fuck sake! No dad!" she snapped, becoming more accustomed to call him this. "Show me!"

"You forgot the magic word"

Maggie's mouth popped open in disgust at this statement. He was enjoying annoying her, making her beg. Fuck it, then so be it. If he wanted her to beg, she would. "Okay..." she hissed angrily, "_Please _show me"

He grinned triumphantly and with a loud clap of his gloved and scarred hands, he declared. "Let the show begin!" then as quickly as he said it, he vanished. The room now being occupied by herself, Doc and the young teenage vision of herself.

_**xxx Start Flashback xxx**_

_Doc flicked slowly through his notepad, searching for the topic of today's session. He chewed his lip and hummed to himself. It was a little habit that had started to occur on a daily basis. He nodded to himself having found what he was looking for. It was about Maggie's dreams and visions. But first he had something else to talk to her about, something that he had hoped she was starting to stop. Namely her self harming_

_Placing down his pen he folded his right hand over his left and looked up to her, noticing her distant gaze. She looked awful, zoned out and a little thinner than usual. "So, Maggie. How are we today?"_

_She gave a dis-interested shrug, "Okay"_

"_Just okay?" he mused._

"_Yes!" she brusquely replied, "Just okay!"_

_He gave a slow nod and lifted a pen, then stared down at his notes in regards to her lacerations. "How are you scars? May I see them?"_

_Maggie shifted uncomfortably on her seat and tugged nervously at the edge of her long purple sleeved top. She just knew that this was going to happen. Ever since he talked about her scars last week he had advised her to try and find some other way of venting out her anger and frustration. Just say it didn't work. If only her mother had just stopped nagging on at her two nights ago about finding out she had bunked off school, then she wouldn't have gotten so angry and lashed out. She wouldn't have used that razor on her arms. It had been over three weeks since she had cut herself. Which was a record for her. Now, she would get a telling off from this idiotic shrink. God only knew what he would do, lock her up? Well, it would be better living on the psych ward than with her mother. That was for sure. _

_She looked up briefly as she heard Doc clear his throat, beckoning her to answer his question. With a low grumble she rolled her eyes and gradually pulled up her left sleeve, revealing some of her old white scars and three to four red new ones. Just below her elbow. They were about two to three inches long and crossed over each other. She lifted her gaze as he sighed despondently, as he noted this down. _

"_When did you do them?"_

"_Two nights ago" she muttered, "I had a fight with my mom about me bunking off school"_

_He wrote this down and then gave her stern look, asking. "Maggie, do you think that you are depressed? That perhaps you are bottling up all your emotions? Your anger, vexation, sadness and other negative thoughts? That you are not facing them and dealing with them? That you believe that cutting is the only way you see you can deal with your emotions, instead of talking to someone about them?"_

"_I get frustrated yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm depressed!" she retorted and tucked a strand of her dark brown hair behind her right ear. "I do it sometimes because I like the feel of it against my skin, the feel of the metal as it cuts through my flesh. I feel alive..."_

"_Alive?"_

"_I...try to control the pain. Blank it out"_

"_So, you don't feel that cutting is a sign of unhappiness? You don't see that your drinking and your use in soft drugs such as cannabis could be seen as a sign of your low self esteem? That you believe that you need to use these type of substances to make you feel better?"_

_She sighed and shook her head, disagreeing. "No, I cut myself so that I know that I'm alive . I use it as a way to control my pain, my anger. As for my use of cannabis which I have told you was only three times over the last two months. It was me experimenting. I only drink when I'm bored, which I have to say is quite often. It's not a sign of me being depressed, if I was I would talk to you. But I'm not"_

"_If you are angry, then why? There has to be a reason" he asked._

_Her eyes darted towards his face and then down towards her lap, as she bit her bottom lip. This was something that she wasn't used to, being put on the spot like this. Usually, when her mother would ask her why she was acting so angry, she would storm away into her room. She would never give a reason why. But now she had to. Doc would continue to question her, demanding an answer for his question. She rubbed her hands uneasily, "I don't know" she hesitated, "I think it might be because I feel..."_

_Doc gave her a curious look, knowing that at last he was getting her to open up. "Go on, Maggie. What do you feel?"_

_She looked away from him, "I feel that I'm not **me**. That I'm not from here. I feel that I'm lost, I feel lonely. I keep thinking that I'm someone else" her eyes began to water and she clamped her fingertips into her palms as her fingers curled inwards, digging them in hard into her flesh. Nearly drawing blood. She hated feeling like this, showing her emotions. Showing her sorrow and revealing to others that she was vulnerable. It was a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak. By fuck, she was NOT weak!_

_Studying her aggravated face, Doc mused thoughtfully over her answer. There was something more to her than he had previously assumed. If she had this feeling that she was lonely, out of place then she had to find out why. Explore more of her relationship with her mother Jocelyn. Perhaps today was the day to talk to her after the session was over. First thing was first, he wanted to find out about her dreams and hallucinations. _

_He quickly stood from his chair and wandered over to the small water cooler to his left and poured out a small plastic cup of water, then handed it over to her. "Here take something to drink. Now breath in and out very slowly"_

_She took the cup off of him and drained the water in two long gulps, sighing loudly as she tried to regulate her breathing and sluggishly rubbed her weary eyes. All of a sudden she felt so tired. It was probably due to her having only three hours sleep the previous night._

"_You look tired" Doc commented and sat back in his seat, "Have you been sleeping well lately?"_

"_Well enough for me"_

"_And what would be a good night's sleep for you?" he questioned. _

_Her hand scrunched up the plastic cup and with a disgruntled groan she threw it into the small bin under the table. She just fucking knew that this was going to come up sometime. But not this soon though. She had never liked to talk about her sleeping patterns, about her dreams and nightmares. It was her own personal business. "Ugh, about three to four hours on a good night"_

"_Really?" he lifted his pen and opened up a new page in his notebook, "Do you suffer from insomnia?"_

"_A little"_

"_Isn't it true that you suffer from nightmares?"_

_Her body stiffened at this, "Yes. I do"_

_He nodded, interested in whatever she was dreaming about. Ever since his University days he had always been intrigued by people's subconscious, their dreams and nightmares whenever they fell asleep. It was a gateway into their memories, their fears. He knew that if he could find some way, some method he could use peoples dreams to help them with their own personal problems, with their demons. If used properly, dreams could be a way of reaching out to people and helping them. "What do you dream of?"_

"_There are a quite a few things that I dream of..."_

"_Go on. Tell me whatever you can"_

_Maggie gulped and thought back to the main dream or well actually nightmare she would have. "I would dream of dead children. Their bodies are severely mutilated in so many different ways. You could barely make out what gender they are. But I could see that most of them were murdered using a knife...or actually knives"_

"_Knives? Why do you say that?"_

"_There were four lacerations all over their bodies, parallel to each other. Like a claw" she held her right hand up, laying her thumb flat on her palm and curved her remaining four fingers inwards. "You know like a wolf's claw?" her eyes narrowed slightly at her statement. As if it reminded her of something or a conversation with someone. She stared confusingly at her hand, wondering what the significance of the term '__**wolf's claw**__' meant __to her? Was it a memory or some sort? She shook her head and turned her attention back towards Doc. Thankfully he was writing and did not notice her bewildered expression. _

"_So, in your nightmare do you only see their dead bodies? You don't see the children being killed?" he continued. _

_She shook her head. Unfortunately, she didn't see any act of violence. But she wasn't going to tell him of her disappointment. He would lock up her right away. _

"_Any other dreams that you have?"_

_She nodded quickly. "Sometimes I find myself on this street. I don't think it's from Central City. There are large elm trees on either side of the street. It's night time. This is going to seem strange, but I think I've been on the street before"_

"_Did anything happen in this dream?" he looked up at her. _

"_I just begin to walk down the side-walk, heading towards this house. As I got closer, my vision begins to get blurry. But I could make out a red door and the green tiles on top of the roof"_

"_Okay. Is that all the dreams that you have?" _

"_There is one more thing..." she started, "It started last week. I had the same dream for two to three nights in a row. Then it stopped. I was in a back garden. It was a warm sunny day. My vision was all fuzzy, I could barely make out the flower beds. There was red and pink rose beds. I was just standing there in the sun. I tried to focus on the rest of the garden, but the sun was too bright. I could hear these voices, they were muffled and coming from behind me. But when I turned around to see who the voices owned to, I always wake up"_

_Doc wrote this down quickly, pondering on this. Was this back yard and this street connected to her childhood? What did the murdered children mean? Had she lived somewhere else other that Central City? Was this a memory of her childhood? "Maggie, have you always lived in Central City or did you move here when you were younger?"_

"_I've lived here since as long as I can remember"_

"_Right, okay. What about this house? Have you ever seen it before?"_

"_No" she replied. _

_Flipping over the page in the his notepad he asked,"You have stated before about your hallucinations? Do you care to elaborate on this? What visions do you see? How often do you see them?"_

"_Whenever I day dream. Mainly during school or when I'm at home in my room" she shrugged, "They are mainly about children, dead children. Most of them are girls. Their ages are between four to about ten or so. Sometimes, I would see their bodies being attacked by some invisible force, some entity. I just watch as they're being ravaged and torn apart. I can hear them screaming, crying for my help. But I just stare at them..." she slowly tore his gaze away from his. Wondering why she was seeing such horrid visions? Why was her thoughts constantly filled with death, murder and anger? What was wrong with her or was she meant to be this way? Perhaps she was, as she wasn't like the other girls in school. She was different and she embraced it. Why couldn't they?_

"_Right" Doc interrupted her thoughts, "I think we should consider hypnosis as an option to find out why you are having these dreams and visions. Would you be willing to take this on?"_

"_I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it"_

"_Of course. I would like you to keep a diary of your dreams and any visions you have. Put down as much detail as you can"_

_Maggie nodded half-heartedly._

"_Have you given any more thought of going into group therapy sessions I have for teenagers who are harming themselves such as yourself?"_

_She shook her head. "No"_

_He sighed, "Please think about it and give me your answer for next week"_

_She muttered a quick yes and looked over at the clock. Her time was up. Thank fuck. "So, is that me then?"_

"_Yes. But I want to talk to your mother for a few minutes"_

_She stood to her feet and gave him a curious glance. Why the hell would he want to talk to her mother? She bit her tongue, knowing that he wouldn't answer any of her questions. It was probably about her progress so far, or well lack of. _

_Turning towards the door, she pulled the door opened and called out for her mother "Mom, Doctor Reynolds wants to talk to you"_

_Doc smiled as she came into view behind her, "Mrs Burroughs, would you please come in. This won't take long"_

_Jocelyn gave a curt nod, before handing over a few dollars to Maggie. "Go and get yourself something to eat in the cafeteria. I'll meet you at the car in half an hour okay?"_

_Shoving the money into her back Jean pocket, Maggie grumbled a goodbye towards Doc and ventured down the busy corridor and was soon out of view. _

_Her mother nearly jolted as she felt a warm hand fall on her shoulder, "Please Mrs Burroughs, this way" Doc gestured into his room with his right hand, "Would you like some water or perhaps some coffee?"_

"_No, thank you" she gave a small and sat in front of his desk, tugging her grey skirt nervously. _

_He quickly closed the door and settled in his own seat, "I'd like to ask you some questions. It's about Maggie's behaviour. Well, actually her thoughts"_

"_Yes, go ahead" she nodded. _

"_I'd like to know what you think is making Maggie act like she does. Have you ever talked to her about her about it?"_

"_At first I thought it was do with Michael's death. She was only thirteen or so when he passed away. She is always so distant from me, especially the last year or so. I thought her father's death would make our bond stronger. But I don't think that Michael's death has anything to do with it" she admitted. _

"_Do you think it could be anything else?" he persisted. _

"_I'm not sure" she lied. She had to hold her tongue. Her and Michael had promised each other that they wouldn't say anything to anyone. _

"_From what I have learned from her so far, I believe she is very lonely. She says that she doesn't feel like she is who she is. She believes that she is not Maggie Burroughs, but someone else. That she doesn't fit in with her life here" Doc glanced at his notes. _

_Slowly, Jocelyn's face paled with dread. Did Maggie remember anything from her childhood, before she took her in? "Oh, god..."_

"_Mrs Burroughs" Doc pressed, "If there is anything about Maggie that I should know, then please tell me. It will help me with her therapy. Anything about her childhood would give me some insight into why she feels this way"_

_Her bottom lip trembled as she tried to restrain herself from crying. Could she really tell him? But if in the end it was to help Maggie, then perhaps it would be the best option. Michael would have wanted Maggie to get better if he were alive. "There is something"_

"_Really?" he leaned back. _

"_But please" she begged, "I'm pleading with you to not tell Maggie. I don't want her to know. Not yet. I'll know when the time is right"_

"_I promise that I won't say anything to her. It will be strictly confidential"_

_Jocelyn gave a grim smile and took a deep breath. Here it goes. "She's not mine"_

"_Not yours?" Doc narrowed his eyes in confusion._

"_No. Maggie is adopted"_

"_Adopted?" Doc began to note this down. At last he was getting somewhere. "Would you be able to give me some details?"_

_She wiped at the tears that trickled down her flushed cheeks. "Just please don't tell her. She'll hate me, I know she will"_

_He nodded in agreement. _

"_Maggie was just five when we adopted her. Her home town is Springwood, just a few miles down the from Central City. Her parents were both dead when we adopted her"_

"_Did the orphanage not tell you anything about her parents?" he enquired. _

"_No, they said they had these rules. The guidelines to go by. We thought nothing of it"_

_He chewed ponderously on the top of his pen, "I think I'll need to ponder how I'm going to continue on with her sessions. But from now on I want you to try to spend as much time with her as you can. Make her feel wanted"_

"_But she can be so stubborn..."_

"_Please. She needs to know that she isn't alone, that you are there for her. How much time to you spend with her?"_

_Jocelyn slumped wearily back in her seat, "Not much. I work full time and when I come home, she just spends her time in her room"_

"_You should try and least spend one night a week together. Go to the movies or dinner. Take it from there. It will help your relationship with her" he suggested. _

_Nodding in agreement, she slowly stood from her seat. She had to be honest with herself, she felt a little relieved that she had told Doc that Maggie was adopted. Even though she had only known him for the last month or two, he seemed very trustworthy and she just knew that he would keep her secret safe. He wouldn't tell Maggie. But one day, she knew that Maggie would need to find out about her adoption. When she was older and more grounded, when she got her life together and was more calm. More rational to talk to. Whenever that day would be._

_**Xxx End flashback xxx**_

Gradually, the apparitions of Doc and Jocelyn faded away. Leaving Maggie alone in the room as she leaned against the far wall, her face streaming with hot tears and slowly she slid to the ground. Her breathing was erratic and sharp. This just couldn't be happening, she just couldn't believe this! How could he keep this from her? He knew that she was adopted all these fucking years! The lying conniving bastard! How dare he do this to her? He knew all along that the dreams she was having of the garden and the water tower was to do with her true identity and said fuck all about it. And he even let her go back to Springwood unprepared?

Climbing to her feet she cried out in frustration and clenched her right fist, before spinning around to slam her fist into the wall in rage. "You fucker, why did you lie to me?"

"Because he doesn't care about you. Never has" Freddy snarled from behind her.

She turned to face him as he approached, watching as she gently cradled her bloodied knuckles. Her eyes flickered up to met his as she asked, "Did he know I was your daughter? Did he find out any more about me? Tell me!"

"You'll have to ask him yourself" he replied, then slowly grinned as she sensed Katherine's presence taking over Maggie and without resistance. Just as planned.

Katherine/Maggie began to frantically pace the room, talking to herself more than her father. "Why does everyone keep lying to me? I fucking asked him straight to his face was he keeping from me and he said no!"

"I told you, you can't trust him" Freddy rebuked, "Now, I'm sure Maggie would like to wake up and give that fat shit a piece of her mind"

"But she won't take me over in the dreams? I'm in control, yes?"

"Unless you allow her to break free. If you do, you can take over any at time" he took a step closer to her as she halted her pacing. He withdrew his left hand back, "Now, wake up!"

In a flash the back of his hand connected with her cheek and she pushed out of the dream world. Maggie's head jolted up from the table, her eyes glazed with rage as she rose to her feet and charged out of the room. It was time to have a little _talk _with Doc.


	13. You Need Help Maggie

**Chapter 13**: You Need Help Maggie

A vicious snarl grew across Magge's face as she jolted up from her seat. The chair went flying backwards and like a woman on a mission she stormed out of the room. If her eyes could glow red with anger, well they would have done. She was like a caged animal let lose, ready to erupt with rage.

Her eyes darted to the right as a figure walked beside her. Her father. He flashed her a wicked grin. Ignoring him she picked up her speed and veered around the next corner and continued on her way towards the family waiting room at the far end. A few officers walked by her, bemused by the enraged look upon her countenance. Her hands slowly curled into two tight fists as she strode through the opened doorway, her dark brown eyes locking upon Doc as he quietly talked to the others near the window.

Tracey glanced over her shoulder as Maggie approached them, "Hey, Maggie..." her voice faltered off.

Maggie ignored her and drew her right fist back and aimed it straight at Doc's face, "You _bastard_!" her fist connected with the left side of his face, hitting him so hard that he stumbled back into the wall behind him.

She growled and tried to lunge towards him by was quickly held back by Bryan, his voice full of alarm as he shouted, "What the hell was that for Maggie?"

Maggie's eyes never left Doc's face as he slowly straightened up and was soon comforted by Tracey as she looked at his bloodied lip. Maggie struggled in Bryan's grasp she screamed at him, "Why Doc? Why did you lie to me?"

He pulled out a small handkerchief from his back pocket and gently dabbed away the blood from his lip, "I don't know what you're talking about Maggie"

"Ah, cut the bullshit Doc!" she brusquely snapped back, "You've kept a secret from me all these years! WHY?"

Tracey glimpsed nervously between her two friends, "What do you mean Maggie?"

"Ask him" her eyes were fixed on Doc's face. Despite trying to keep a calm, confused expression Maggie knew from the way he shifted on his feet that he was nervous. "Go ahead Tracey, ask our _dear_ friend what he kept from me"

The young woman shook her head and looked over to Doc once more, "Doc, what is she talking about?"

He gulped and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know..."

"Fucking liar!" Maggie bellowed, then shoved Bryan off of her. He gave Doc a concerned look, not having seen her in such an aggressive stance like this in a very long time. Those wild brown eyes, that vicious snarl across her face. It was like being thrown back in time when she was a teenager. She pointed a finger at Doc, "Stop fucking lying and tell them!"

Again he avoided her stern gaze and lowered his head in shame. She must have found her, Krueger had shown her his memory of that afternoon after her therapy session when he had that conversation with Jocelyn. Would she forgive him? Well, from her current behaviour not likely and not for a very long time. He looked up quickly as he heard her give a bitter laugh.

"Go on Alan" she glared angrily at him, "Tell them how since I was sixteen you have known that I was adopted. Tell them how my adoptive mother Joceyln told you this and you promised her NOT to tell me. You know that's why you are so edgy with me coming back here several years ago? That I wasn't ready for what the John Doe was going to show me? Did you know who I really was? Did you know that Freddy was my father?"

He shook his head. "Please Maggie, I swear to you if I had the choice I would have told you. But it was confidential information between me and Jocelyn"

"Confidential? It was about _me_! I had the right to know I was adopted, that I was from Springwood!" she took a step forward, ready to lunge for him once more.

Sheriff Craven's authoritative voice called out from behind him. Having overheard the commotion from the doorway. "Dr Burroughs. I think you need to come back to the interview room to calm yourself down. You can talk to Dr Reynolds later"

Maggie crossed her arms across her chest and spun away from Doc, "Like fuck I will" she marched towards the doorway, but then froze in her tracks and twisted back to the group, "Is there anything else anyone would like to share with me, huh?"

Silence.

She scoffed, "Well, I'm sure I'll find out soon if there is. Just say I've been finding a lot of secrets lately"

They watched in stunned silence as she left the room, being escorted down the hallway. After a few seconds Bryan spoke, "I can't believe you knew all along she was adopted, Alan"

Doc mumbled to himself and snatched his coat from the nearby seat, "I think I need some time alone to think. If you'll excuse me"

"Wait!" Tracey shouted after him, ready to give chase. But was held back by Bryan.

"Let him go. We'll go out and see him soon. Okay?"

She muffled a curse and despairingly slumped onto the nearby seat.

"Did you know about this Bryan?" Alice softly asked.

He turned around to face her and her son, "Of course I didn't! I knew that Doc was her therapist. I never thought he was the type of guy to keep secrets. Especially from Maggie. I always knew when Maggie was a teenager how she felt that she didn't fit in, never feeling part of her family. If I was her I would be angry too"

"But still, as Doc said he had sworn to Jocelyn that he would keep it to himself. Freddy is just driving a wedge between them both, destroying their friendship" she shook her head sadly, "The situation is getting worse. Everything is spiralling out of control. Something has to stop this!"

Tracey looked up upon hearing Alice's grim statement. She was right, things were getting out of control. Her gaze fell towards Bryan as he grumbled and walked towards the doorway, "I'm going to see if I can find Doc"

She watched as he left the room and sighed. Fuck it, she had to act. She had to tell Alice about what Maggie had told to her a few days ago, about her wounds. Maggie was nearing a nervous breakdown, all because of the secret that she found out about Doc. It was pushing her towards the edge. She had to do what was right for Maggie and if that was to tell Alice that Maggie was hurting herself, then so be it. Even though she did say that she never hurt herself, how could Tracey be so sure?

She had mentioned briefly that she had fallen asleep to try and confront her dark alter-ego, but was unsuccessful. But was that the only time she fell asleep? She could be falling asleep at any time. Was Maggie willingly going to sleep or would it be connected to her narcoleptic condition? Whatever it was, Tracey knew that she had to let someone know of her worries. It wouldn't be Doc not after what has just happened between him and Maggie. Bryan could be a possibility or even Alice? Alice would probably be the best option. Okay, she had only known the woman for a few weeks, but at the end of the day Maggie's life was at stake. Her sanity. Screw it, she was going to tell her. Lifting her nervous gaze she called over to Alice, "Alice, can I talk to you please?"

Turning to face her, Alice nodded curtly. "Yes, go ahead"

"It's to do with Maggie..." she looked over at Jacob anxiously, not wanting him to over hear this. She only wanted Alice to know first.

Alice noticed the hesitation in her face and looked over her shoulder at her son, "Jacob, would you go and get us some coffee? I think there is a vending machine at the end of the hallway"

He grumbled softly and left the room. Feeling a little disappointed that he wasn't allowed to stay, did his mother not trust him to keep his mouth shut?

Once he was out of sight, Alice approached Tracey and sat beside her, "Before you say anything, I want to know. Did Doc ever mention to you that he knew Maggie was adopted?"

"No, no fucking way!" Tracey shook her head with vigour, "I have to admit, I was shocked to find out he kept that from her. I mean, they have always been so close. Ever since the first day I moved into the shelter after my dad died, I could see that they got on so well. Always meeting up for lunch, spending whatever spare time they had in each other's offices. They were very good friends. But now...I don't think they'll ever be the same"

Alice leaned back in her seat, "I have never seen Maggie so angry like that. It reminded me of..."

"Freddy?" Tracey swallowed thickly.

"Yeah and it scared me. It is bad enough fighting against Freddy. But to even have the possibility of fighting against two Kruegers? Well, it isn't something that I would like to see happen..."

"Me too"

"So, you wanted to talk about Maggie?" she rose an eyebrow.

Tracey ran her hands through her hair quickly, "Yeah, listen I know that you and Maggie don't get along that well. I mean, I can sense how uneasy she can be around you and how she doesn't talk to you that much. I'm not sure why. But please I want to know that I can trust you with this? I need you to promise that you won't tell anything to Maggie or to anyone. It should just be between us" she stopped for a brief second, "You see I am hoping that with these dream powers you have that you could help Maggie..."

"Yes. I promise"

"Right. A few days ago Maggie asked me to help me treat her wounds..."

"Her wounds?" Alice cut in sharply, "What wounds? Where did she get them from?"

"She said she got them while confronting Katherine"

"She fell asleep?" Alice gasped, "When?"

"I'm not sure when. But she wanted to hurt Katherine, but ended up hurting herself. There was a small stab wound on her shoulder. It required some stitches. There were other wounds too"

Alice's face paled, "Where?"

"On her arms. She bandaged them herself"

"She's been cutting herself again, hasn't she?" Alice asked.

Tracey shrugged, "I'm not sure. She said she hasn't. But she never said HOW she got them. I'm just assuming that she interacting more with this other side of her personality. You know what she said outside your house, that Katherine was taking her over in her dreams? Do you think she is right?"

"Perhaps" Alice lowered her voice, her gaze staring off to into the distance and quietly she whispered to herself. "She's changing"

"She just needs help that's all. We have to find a way to stop Katherine taking over in Maggie's dreams" Tracey admitted.

"That is if she hasn't fully taken over her dreams yet" Alice abruptly sprung to her feet, "I'm going to try and find out when Maggie is going to be released" she walked towards the door, "I'm going to see the Sheriff. I'll meet you outside. Okay?"

Tracey nodded.

Without another word Alice left the room, her destination being the Sheriff's office. But her motive wasn't to ask when Maggie was to be set free, it was completely the opposite. It was for everyone's benefit if Maggie wasn't released. Her violent outburst against Doc was evidence of her spiralling descent into a dark, corrupt place where she would probably not come back from. Tracey was right in the sense that someone had to help her. But Alice's own way of helping her was entirely different to Tracey's. It would be very difficult for Tracey to accept, but Alice knew it would be for the best. Especially for Maggie.

She slowed to a stop outside the Sheriff's office and gently rapped the door, before easing it open. Craven spoke quietly into his phone and looked up as Alice lingered in the doorway.

"I'll have words with her soon. I've got a visitor. Just keep me updated with her condition okay?" with that he hung up the phone and looked up to Alice, "Miss Johnson? May I help you?"

She gave a grim nod and closed the door behind her, "I've got some information on Maggie"

**x x x**

"Why didn't you tell her? For God's sake she deserved the right to know she was adopted!" Tracey snapped, glaring at her old therapist. He leaned against Alice's car and sighed solemnly. Things were falling apart. His friendship with Maggie was shattered. It would take some hard work to build it back together. Well, if he had the chance that was.

"I couldn't, you have to understand I made a promise to her mother. If I had told her when she was a teenager, then it would have really pushed her over the edge. She was out of control when she was sixteen" he glanced at Bryan, "You know what I'm talking about Bryan. You saw what she was like. I couldn't risk it. I managed to suppress her dreams. Well, actually they were memories. She had one about a street with tall elm trees. She mentioned a house with a red door and a green tiled roof"

Tracey gawked in surprise, "Her home. 1428 Elm Street. That was the house we were at! Did you suppress her other dream? The one with the water tower?"

"Yes, I did. For about two to three months when she was having her therapy sessions, she would have that dream. But from what she told me it was fuzzy, she never saw the little girl. I knew after Jocelyn told me about her adoption that her dream of the back yard was a memory from her childhood. So, I suppressed it. But it came back about six months or so before she went back to Springwood. I knew that morning that when she went back there that she would find out about her true identity"

"And you never warned her?"

"I told her that whatever the John Doe was about to show her, that she wasn't ready. But she was stubborn. She wouldn't listen"

Tracey scoffed and shook her head, looking over at Bryan and Jacob briefly. "Is that all you knew? Did you know anything about.._.him_?"

"No, I did try to find out more about the adoption. I went to Springwood in late 1978, about a month or so after I was told about her adoption. When I went to the Orphanage, I explained that I was Maggie's therapist and that I wanted to know about her real parents. I could see from their faces that they were shocked, afraid. They were very frosty, not very informative. They wouldn't give me anything. They were adamant that it was in Maggie's best interests that she didn't know her real name. Her real family. It was very peculiar"

"So, what did you do next?" Bryan questioned.

"I stayed in the town for another day or so. I investigated the deaths over the last fifteen years of the town. I tried to find anything about any married couples dying. But there was none. I noticed at the time about the murders of the children in the early to mid 60s, but I thought nothing of it" he rubbed his forehead as he thought back, "I did find a house that was vaguely familiar to the house Maggie had mentioned about. With the same green tiles, but the door was blue. It was 1428 Elm Street. I knocked on the door, hoping to talk to whoever lived in the house. But there was no one in. I couldn't stay for any longer, so that evening I headed back to Central City. I decided there and then that I would suppress her memories and help her feel accepted, feel wanted. I wanted her to feel that she belonged in Central City. Through a combination of cognitive therapy techniques and meditation her visions stopped, her nightmares disappeared. It took six months or so to accomplish this. During this time her grades began to improve. She became more settled and made new friends in school. Her cutting stopped altogether. Through an eight week anger management course she managed to control her aggressive impulses. She graduated with good grades and even asked me for guidance about being a psychologist. My hard work had paid off"

"Well, she's about to revert back to her old habits" Bryan declared grimly" No thanks to that fucker. Alan, you really need to talk to her. Get everything out in the open"

Doc nodded, but touched his lip gingerly. "I know. But I'll wait until she gets out. Until she has fully calmed down"

Bryan opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut as Alice quickly strode toward them. "Alice, any idea when Maggie is getting out?"

"No, not yet. They still have to ask her some more questions" she licked her dry lips, "But the Sheriff did tell me something about Naomi. She was found dead in her house"

"Holy fuck!" Tracey cried, "How?"

"She had a nasty wound to the back of her head, a deep stab wound in her chest and her neck was broken..."

"My god..." Tracey breathed, "It's Freddy. Has to be"

Alice however was so sure of this. After her discussion with the Sheriff she found out a few pieces of news in regards to Samantha's death. Of how the fingerprints on her body were that of Maggie's. The Sheriff had also disclosed how Maggie had more or less admitted that she was dreaming more and more when she should be trying to keep awake. It made sense that if it wasn't Freddy who had killed Samantha, it was Maggie or actually her dark persona Katherine.

Alice had expressed her own concerns over Maggie, explaining how Tracey had shared with her that Maggie had more new wounds on her body. All of them originating when she was asleep. Alice had asked the Sheriff to take whatever action was necessary to help Maggie. What he had suggested was something that she believed would have happened to Maggie, but not so soon. But it would help her in the long run. But Alice didn't know the Sheriff had an ulterior motive in mind, how he wanted to use Maggie as a scapegoat for the murders.

**x x x **

Why couldn't the officer just fucking leave? Maggie glared angrily at the young man, he must have been 22 or 23. He stood like a statue in the corner of the room, glancing at her every now and then. She felt like she was a criminal, being watched like a hawk. She did nothing wrong, why weren't they letting her go?

She groaned out loud and stood slowly, stretching her arms above her head. The officer shifted on his feet and took a step forward. She gave him a cool smile, "I'm stretching my legs"

He straightened up as the door to the room sprung opened, revealing the sombre face of Sheriff Craven. "Miss Burroughs please sit down. I've a few important questions to ask you"

"More?" she grumbled then muttered low to herself, her voice tainted with sarcasm, "Oh, great!"

He ignored this remark and pulled out the chair, nodding at her to sit. She did so with a groan of discontent and folded her arms huffily across her chest, "What do you want to question me about?"

He slammed down a file on the table and stated bluntly, "We have found out that Naomi Sanchez is dead"

Maggie pretended to be shocked at this piece of news, slowly allowing her mouth to fall open in dismay, "My god, how did she die?"

"It doesn't matter how she died, what matters is who killed her"

"And who did kill her?" she asked.

"I believe _you_ might know the answer to that" he leered.

"How could I possibly know that?" she snapped back, a little bit too angrily.

He leaned forward and clasped his hands together, "I'll be fucking straight with you. Where you in Naomi's dream?" he stared at her face, seeing a glimmer of fear flashed across it for a split second. He had her, this was it. "Answer the question"

Maggie looked down to her hands that were beginning to shake with nerves. She wasn't going to lie, as much as she wanted to. But it was all she would say. "Yes, I was in her dream"

"Did you kill her?"

"No, I didn't" she replied. She discretely began to rub her sweaty palms on her trousers. She was filled with nerves, they were going to put lock her in jail and throw away the key.

He flipped open the file and scanned some of his notes, "You have stated before I brought you here that you were being taken over in your dreams by Katherine? Do you have a split personality? That manifests itself in your dreams? Did this split personality kill Naomi? Did she also kill Samantha?"

She whimpered and gripped the edge of the table, taking shallow deep breaths. Fuck, he knew? But how? "I c-can't..."

"You can't what Miss Burroughs? Admit that you are responsible for the deaths of Naomi and Samantha? That you are creating this stupid theory of your split personality taking over you in your dreams?" he retorted harshly.

"I didn't kill them, I swear! I'm not making this up! She is real, she is part of my mind. She wants to take me over. Not just in my dreams, but when I'm awake!" she pleaded, her eyes beginning to water.

"No" Sheriff Craven shook his head in discord, "I believe that you Maggie Burroughs killed her. Not this figment of your imagination. And I know that you were responsible for putting your mother Jocelyn into that coma"

Her lips curled into a snarl and she shot back, "She_ isn't _my mother. Never was. My adoption was a sham! Surely, you know that? I was adopted in 1967, but my father wasn't burned until 1968. Everyone fucking knew it, except for me! This town as it in for me" she pointed a finger at him, "_You _have it in for me!

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Did you attack Jocelyn? In your dream?

"It wasn't me!" she sobbed, "It was Katherine!"

Nodding slowly, he slid his right hand into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small voice recorder and set it on the table. He gave her a coy smile and turned around to his officer, nodding once. "You can let him in now"

Maggie gave him a confusing glance then looked back down towards the voice recorder. What the fuck was happening? Why was he recording their conversation?

The sound of the door creaking open caught her attention and she jerked her head up to the new individual entering the room. It was a man, about 5'10 or so with dark grey hair with beard and moustache. He had dark blue eyes and was wearing a long white doctor's coat, with a grey suit barely visible beneath. He smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Burroughs. My name is Doctor Barton. I work at Westin Hills. I would really appreciate it if you would come with me"

"What the hell for?" her voice was strained with worry.

"Just please follow me" he stood to the side and gestured out the doorway.

Her eyes narrowed in distrust and she rose to her feet as two more men entered the room, from what they were wearing she could discern they were orderlies from the hospital. "What is going on?"

"Please" the Sheriff pleaded, "This is for your best interests. If you don't go with Dr Barton willingly, then I'm afraid I'll have to use force. If I believe that someone is a threat to themselves and others within my jurisdiction, then I have the authority to act on this"

Maggie shook her head, hot tears streaming down her face, "But I'm not a threat to anyone or even myself!"

"But it is true that you have been hurting yourself? Cutting yourself?"

She opened her mouth to rebuke, but was caught off guard as one of the orderlies approached her quickly and grabbed her right arm, pulling up her sleeves of her jacket and shirt. She sobbed as they stared at her bandaged arm, the stitches having broken as blood began to seep through. With a grunt she pushed him away, "Get the hell off of me!"

Dr Barton took a few steps forward, "Miss Burroughs. I believe that I could help you with your disorder. Your illness"

"Disorder? I don't have a fucking disorder!" she barked.

To her right she saw a flash of red and green from the mirror, making her turn towards it to see her father smiling smugly at her. "Are we having some problems, sweetheart?" he cackled.

She ground her teeth together and barged towards the mirror, shouting at him. "Shut the fuck up! Why are you doing this? Why won't you leave me alone? Why won't you and that bitch leave me _alone?_"

Freddy smiled darkly and mocked,"Aw, that is no way to talk about yourself Katherine"

Clenching her fist she cried out and smashed it against the mirror, cracking it as her was overcome with sobs. She then felt two pair of strong arms pull her backwards. She craned her neck towards the doorway as Dr Barton gestured for the two orderlies holding her to escort her out of the room. "Get the fuck off of me!"

With all her might she began to struggle in their grasp, trying to twist out of their arms. She looked over her shoulder as the Sheriff and Dr Barton walked a few feet behind them, "Who told you? Tell me!"

He didn't respond to her disgust as she was led into the main reception area, the same place where Tracey and the rest of the group were congregated. Each of them were surprised to see Maggie being man-handled out of the station, except for Alice. She gave the Sheriff a quick glimpse, both of them holding each other's gaze for a second. This was it, the start of their plan beginning to take place. Westin Hills would be the best place for Maggie.

Tracey began to walk toward them, drawing Maggie's attention as she screamed, "I trusted you, but you went and told them about my injuries! Why you stupid bitch?"

Tracey shook her head, "No, no! It wasn't me! I didn't tell the Sheriff!" her breath hitched in her throat and she spun around to face Alice, "Oh, my god. You told him didn't you?"

Maggie's eyes narrowed with disdain, "You fucking told her?"

"I can't believe you Alice!" Tracey cried, "I told you to keep it a fucking secret!"

The woman grimly replied, "It's for the best Tracey"

"What a crock of shit!" Tracey immediately ran after Maggie as she trailed out of the station into the early morning sunshine. "Wait, please you don't have to do this!"

The Sheriff stopped and turned to face her, "Yes, I do. Maggie needs help. Westin Hills have the facilities to provide that"

"We can bring her home to Central City! We can help her there!" she begged.

"I'm sorry, but she is a danger to herself and others. She killed them two girls and she nearly killed her mother. For all we know she could be killing the others too!"

"That is bullshit, it was Freddy!"

He quickly shook his head, "No, it wasn't. He doesn't exist. He's dead and has been since 1968"

Clamping her eyes shut, Tracey growled and then began to sprint after the two orderlies dragging her friend to an ambulance. But before she could get close to them, a hand grabbed shoulder and she heard Bryan's voice as he beseeched, "Tracey wait! They'll arrest you if you try to intervene"

"But we've got to help her!" she wept.

"We'll get her out. Dr Gordon works in the hospital, he can help us"

She grumbled and mentally berated herself for believing that she could trust Alice. Now, her dearest friend was going to be locked away in some mental institution, to be incriminated for something that she didn't do. There was no way they were going to help her, it was the other way about. They were about to unknowingly speed up the progress of her deteriorating insanity. Why could they not see it? They were fucking blind!

There was a cry from Maggie as she tried to elbow one of the orderlies in the ribs, but he was stronger and pushed her towards the opened back doors of the ambulance. Her lips quivered as another cry ripped from her throat, "Let me go. You can't lock me up! It's what he wants. It's what _they_ want! Can't you see you're playing into his hands! Please!"

Dr Barton climbed swiftly into the back of the ambulance, searching through a small cabinet before finally finding what he was looking for. "I'm afraid because of your violent behaviour, we will need to knock you out for a little while"

"No!" she struggled as she was hauled into the vehicle, "Don't put me to sleep. She'll take me over again!"

He gave her an apologetic smile and half pulled, yanked her jacket off her slim frame, before rolling up her sleeve. She tried to wrestle her arm out of his hand, but the orderly held it in place. She sobbed quietly as she begged, "Please, don't do this!"

He ignored her and slowly pressed the tip of the needle into her vein and pushed the clear sedative into veins. The liquid coursing through her body and suddenly she felt her eyes lids becoming heavy, the dangerous feeling of sleep coming over her and soon her vision turned to black...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Aw, poor Maggie, lol. Thanks for all your reviews so far! Please keep them coming! :)


	14. Don't Leave Me Again

**Chapter 14: **Don't Leave Me Again

"I'm disgusted by you Alice" Tracey spat across from her seat in the Westin Hills front foyer, "I thought you wanted to help Maggie!"

"I do!" the strawberry blond haired woman rebuked, "Please you have to believe me. What I did was for the best. The Sheriff told me that this would be for the best for Maggie. It's the best option we have. Actually, it's the _only_ option we have!"

The young woman looked angrily at her watch. It had been nearly two hours since Maggie had been dragged to the hospital, against her will. If only she had kept her fucking mouth shut, then things would have turned out so differently. She gritted her teeth, glaring furiously at Alice and jumped to her feet, "That is utter bullshit, it's not going to help her. It's going to make things worse. Maggie doesn't trust us now. Any of us!" she looked at each of them in turn.

Alice sighed and rose to her feet, taking a step towards the young woman and gently placed her hands on her shoulders. "Listen, the doctors here know what they're dong. I'm sure they'll have some sort of therapy programme in place to help her"

Doc gently cleared his throat as he sat next to her, "I'm not so sure Alice. Katherine is a part of Maggie"

"But Neil has said that we could erase her memories of Katherine. I'm sure Dr Barton could find some way of doing that" she persisted. Deep down inside she knew that this was the right thing to do, she would not be deterred by anything or anyone. Why couldn't they see it?

"Miss Johnson, that is a very dangerous idea. You can suppress memories, but sooner or later something will make it resurface again" he stated gloomily, "I think we made a grave mistake coming here, to Springwood"

Alice twisted around in her seat to face him, "No, no. Dr Barton will think of something. I'm sure. We all have to keep the faith, keep our heads up. There has to be a way of saving her"

Doc sighed sullenly and thoughtfully rubbed his chin. If only she was right. But deep down he knew that there was no turning back for Maggie. He was positive that Katherine had taken over in her dreams. The last obstacle for Katherine was to take over when Maggie was awake. The more Maggie dreamed, the stronger her alter-ego would become. Time was running out.

Grumbling quietly, Alice turned to face Tracey once again. However, the younger woman turned away, not even wanting to acknowledge the woman. "Tracey please. We need to be united in our fight against him. Don't you want to stop him?"

Tracey threw a quick glance in her direction, "Of course I want to stop that fucker. But I can't trust you Alice. You abused my trust" she suddenly strode over to the receptionist desk and asked, "Is there any news on Maggie Burroughs?"

The dark haired receptionist quietly checked on her computer, before phoning up to the ward. After a few minutes she hung up and smiled warmly, "No change in her condition. As I've said before Dr Barton will let you know when you can visit her"

Tracey mumbled a quick 'thanks' and then sat back in her seat, ignoring Alice yet again and began to stare drearily out the window into the large car-park. It was divided into two sections, one for visitors and the other for the hospital staff. The sky was pitch black, with a few specks of yellow stars dotted here and there. Her eyes scanned the front foyer doors as a few nurses and doctors strolled out of the hospital, no doubt clocking off their shift. While a few members of staff were just arriving, ready to start their long shift.

Exhaling slowly, she let her thoughts wander over the last several hours. She still couldn't grasp that fact that Maggie had been admitted to hospital, not just a hospital. But a psychiatric hospital. And she was partly to blame. If only she had kept her fucking mouth shut and not revealed to Alice that Maggie had several wounds on her body. Perhaps she should have disclosed this to Bryan. He would have taken the gentle approach and have taken Maggie to the side and talked to her, to get her to open up about what was going on with her dreams. But no, she had to go and screw it up. Now Maggie probably hated her for breaking her promise of not telling anyone. One thing was for sure, Doc was right. They should have never came back to this godforsaken town. Maggie's sanity would still be intact, instead of being torn at the seams. Freddy's hold over her in her dreams was becoming more resilient. But she was NOT going to give up on Maggie. She would never abandon her, she was going to be for her just like Maggie was for her when she lived in the Shelter.

She was suddenly broken out of her thoughts as she felt someone sit beside her. Spinning around she came face to face with Alice as she pleaded yet again, "Please talk to me"

Tracey glared at her, "You let Maggie down, you let me down"

"I had to tell someone who could help her" Alice argued, "Sheriff Craven says that this is the best way to help her and I believe him"

"What a crock of shit" the young woman snapped back, "We could have easily brought her back to Central City, way before this had gotten out of hand! We could help her there!"

"It would be too dangerous. Freddy is linked to her mind, her subconscious. If she leaves Springwood, he will go with her. Maggie's other side, this dark persona of hers would have helped him to get to the kids in the Shelter whenever Maggie fell asleep" she paused, "You know I'm right Tracey. This is our best shot. Neil can help us too, he can help treat her"

Tracey turned away and looked out the window once again, muttering under her breath. "This is all fucking wrong"

Alice groaned inwardly. Fuck, Tracey was more stubborn than she had originally thought. Regaining her trust was going to be hard. But she was going to keep trying. They couldn't just fall apart, they had to keep together and be as a unit to fight against Freddy. United they stand, divided they fall. Or die in this case.

There was a small 'ding' as the elevator doors slid opened, with Dr Gordon and Max exiting, both of them looking extremely tired. They sat on the two free seats beside them. Neil smiled grimly and began, "We got some news. Maggie is still sedated. She is currently in a secure ward on the 3rd floor. She'll remain there until she wakes up. After that she'll be given physical examination and an escort of the ward she will be staying in. I'm not sure when you will be allowed to see her, as she has to be assessed by Dr Barton in regards to her mental state"

"Why can't they wake her up now? Can't they see if she remains asleep that it will only make Katherine stronger?" Bryan questioned.

"I understand and I agree" Neil nodded, "But it's under Dr Barton's orders that she remains sedated. I have a meeting with him in an hour or so. I'm hopefully going to try and explain the situation to him. I'm sure he will see sense. I am going to suggest that they modify the hypnocil to try and make it work for her"

"Would they able to do that?" Bryan asked, hopeful that this could happen.

"It is an option that I could put forward. But getting Dr Barton to agree is another thing" he said simply.

"But you can assist him in treating her?" Tracey cut in, "There is a chance you could do that, yes?"

"We'll see"

"What else are you going to be talking about in your meeting?" Alice spoke up.

"We're not totally sure yet" Neil half lied. He knew that Max was going to be promoted as Junior doctor within the ward Maggie was in. But he wasn't entirely sure what else was going to be talked about. He had though heard rumours flying about the last hour or so, suggesting that perhaps the Sheriff had a sinister idea of framing Maggie for the murders, pinning the blame on her. Using her a scapegoat, to use her to cover up the real culprit of the crimes. Her father Freddy Krueger. He looked up to Alice as she asked.

"Will we be allowed to visit her once she wakes up?"

"I'll let you know. I do know that they are very strict about visiting hours. If the visiting hours are over you can't stay here in the hospital, you must leave the grounds. So, I'm sorry you'll have to leave. There is a small diner about half a mile down the road where you can stay until later. I have one or two of your cell numbers, so I will phone you when you are allowed to visit her" he sighed, "Dr Carver is worried though that her real identity will get out. That is why there will be some rules when you are visiting her"

Alice looked anxiously at Doc and Bryan, then turned back to Neil.

"Do you really think that word will get out about who she really is?"

"Hopefully not" he replied, "I want you all to keep an ear out for any rumours circulating in the town. Remember, Maggie did have that outburst when she was being brought to the police station. If anyone fully heard what she was saying and figured out who she is, then the media will have a fucking field day"

"But why would people want to know who she really is? I thought this town wanted to keep everything to do with him and his family a secret, to bury it ?" Jacob grumbled, "It wouldn't make any sense"

"To make money, to make headline news" Neil stated grimly.

"Hmm" Tracey murmured bitterly, "That is true. Is there any possibility that you could persuade them to send Maggie back to Central City?"

Alice threw her a disbelieving look. Even after what she had said earlier to her, the woman was still hanging onto the belief that they could bring Maggie back to Central City? Was she even listening to her at all?

"I'm not sure Tracey. I'll talk to Dr Carver, but please don't get your hopes up" he looked down at his watch, seeing the time nearing 4am. He needed a large mug of coffee before he went to this meeting. It had been nearly three nights since he had slept. The only reason he did get some shut-eye was because of the last two tablets of hypnocil he had taken. He would have to try and find some way of shipping in as much of the tablets as he could. "I'm going to get some coffee and get myself organised for my meeting. I'll phone you when we're finished"

Alice and the others muttered amongst themselves as they gathered their coats, before heading out of the foyer. It was turning out to be a very long and distressing night for all of them and there were still a few more hours to go until the sun would begin to rise.

**x x x**

On the third floor of Westin Hills was the adult ward of the hospital. There wasn't many adult patients resident in the ward. Those who were present, were cooped up in secure rooms. They were the result of the mass psychosis that had happened in the late 1990s, when the town's children and teenage population had plummeted with alarming speed. All because of a certain Freddy Krueger. When the town was in the midst of rebuilding itself, approximately 30 of the adults were locked away due to their psychosis and strong belief that Freddy was still alive and living in their dreams. The Mayor and Sheriff made a deal to make sure that they were not released, that they be kept locked up away from society and the new citizens that were repopulating the town. The future of the town depended on it.

Another aspect that had effected the hospital during the town rebuilding itself, was the fact that the hospital required staff. Especially doctors. It seemed that since the incidents over the years involving the of abuse of using hypnocil on the patients that had in turn fallen into comas, along with the destruction and death that had occurred in the ward when Krueger had returned in 2003 had made some of the most senior doctors hand in their notices. They no longer wanted to be involved in medical practices that were illegal and unethical. It wasn't right. Thus, the staff numbers has fallen significantly. They were however, given a substantial amount of money to keep '_quiet_' about the practices of the hospital. A bribe to keep their mouths shut.

Neil Gordon and his old friend Max waited patiently outside Dr Carver's office, each of them holding a hot mug of coffee. Their second in the space of half an hour. Caffeine equalled survival. They glanced down the corridor as Dr Barton strode up to them with a small clipboard perched under his right arm. He smiled politely at them and then knocked the door to the office, before easing it open.

The three men walked into the large spacious office. A large brown oak desk was in front of a long rectangular window that overlooked the courtyard that had been redesigned over the years. There were three chairs laid out for them, while on the other side at the window Dr Carver calmly sat, a pair of thin glasses adorning his face. His black suit jacket was draped behind his seat, while a few files were scattered on his desk to the right and to his left was a grey laptop. He gave a grim smile and motioned for the three men to sit, "Please sit, this shouldn't take too long"

Neil slowly sat with Max to his left and Dr Barton to his right. Leaning forward he asked, "I'd like to ask, how is Maggie's condition? Has there been any change within the last half hour or so?"

Dr Barton coughed softly, clearing his throat and declared, "She's still sedated. I've given her as much hypnocil as possible to try and keep her from dreaming..."

"It won't work" Neil interjected sharply, "She tried the hypnocil once a week or so ago, but she still had a nightmare. I would like to suggest that we could modify the strength of the hypnocil. See if that could help her"

"That is something which we could look into" he nodded thoughtfully.

Max licked his lips nervously, questioning. "Have you tried to wake her up?"

"Yes, we have. But due to her narcolpsy we are unable to"

"How long has she been asleep for?" he asked.

"About two to three hours. I have noticed rather high levels of brain activity while she has been sedated, very strange indeed. I'll have to monitor that when she sleeps and have to gather her full medical files from Central City"

Neil nodded once, not wanting to disclose that she had therapy when she was younger as a teenager. If Dr Barton found out himself through her then he could ask Doc himself. The last thing he wanted to go was to go behind Maggie's back too. If he could gain her trust while she was in the hospital, then perhaps he could rebuild the bridges between her, Alice, Tracey and Doc.

"Has there been any more injuries appearing on her body?" Max enquired quietly.

"Nothing" Dr Barton shook his head, "We have re-stitched her wounds and bandaged them. We did find a few minor fractured bones, mainly around her upper area of her chest and shoulders. Nothing serious though"

Tapping the desk lightly, Dr Carver spoke. "Now, let's get down to the reason why I asked you here. As you you are aware of Maggie's real identity and the circumstances how she came to be adopted. Her background is very complicated"

The three men concurred.

Dr Carver continued, "Dr Gordon it has been brought to my attention from Dr Barton and Sheriff Craven that Miss Burroughs has been dreaming quite a lot over the last few weeks, even though she is meant to be staying awake"

"Well, she does have a sleeping disorder" Neil stated bluntly.

"I understand that" he gave him a stern glare, "But she has not told anyone about her dreams. She's been lying to them. Sheriff Craven is under the assumption that she may be behind Samantha Cole and Naomi Sanchez's deaths. She may have killed them and put her mother Jocelyn Burroughs into a coma. There is evidence of her fingerprints on their bodies"

Neil quickly shook his head, defending her. "No, I believe that it wasn't her. That she has a split personality. That she is actually being taken over in her dreams..."

"So, she insists" Dr Barton interrupted and coolly pulled out his tape recording from earlier that night. "This is a conversation the Sheriff had with her before I brought her earlier tonight. She seems very disturbed, both mentally and emotionally"

Neil threw Max an apprehensive glance, not liking where this was going. It seemed that they were out to get Maggie. Silently, they listened to the tape and once it was finished Neil spoked out yet again. "I believe her. If you actually sat down and talked to her, you'll see that she is speaking the truth"

Dr Barton scoffed in incredulity, "I don't believe that is the case. Remember, Fred Krueger is dead and has been since 1968. He doesn't exist anymore. This woman, who is no longer his daughter is the real culprit of these crimes. We just need her to accept this and that she is suffering from schizophrenia among others things"

"No, no. That is a load of shit!" Max grumbled, "You both know what has going on in this town. Freddy is turning her against us..."

Dr Carver disagreed and shook his head vigorously, "No, I'm sorry. But I have to to concur with Dr Barton. That is why I am leaving Maggie Burroughs in his care. Neil, you can of course be kept up to date with her progress. But for treating her yourself, that is out of the question. She is extremely dangerous, the sooner she realises that her biological father is dead and that she accepts the fact that she is responsible for the deaths the better"

"What about me?" Max whispered, "Am I allowed to help in her therapy?"

"For the time being yes" he nodded, "As for her friends, they will only be allowed to visit her during the normal visiting times. Between 2 and 5pm. When they arrive we will have to explain to them the rules"

Max nodded.

"Now, if you excuse me. I am heading home for a few hours. I'll be back for 1pm. Hopefully, Miss Burroughs will be awake and then we can give her a brief tour of the ward" he looked towards Dr Barton, who agreed with a short nod of his head.

Sluggishly, the three men stood from their seats. Neil and Max's faces were etched with disappointment, while Dr Barton looked extremely pleased with the outcome of the meeting. Things were going along smoothly.

**x x x**

Why the hell was she still in control of her dreams? Maggie pondered this question for what seemed like the millionth time since she had been put under sedation. She couldn't comprehend why Katherine was allowing her to remain in control. Maybe she was being generous in giving her these last few hours of freedom of her dreams. Well, whatever it was she was glad of it.

She had found herself at the beginning of her old street, Elm Street. The cars were older in style, from the mid to late 60s. It was night time, with a light wind blowing the various orange, red and yellow leaves across the road. She had walked towards her home and tried to enter it, but found the door locked. So, for the last hour or so she had sit on the step outside her home and waited. She was however, getting extremely pissed off at having to wait for something to happen or waiting for either one of them to show up.

As if someone was answering her, the door to her old home creaked open and instantly she jumped to her feet. Becoming alert and slightly on edge. The darkness inside the house soon evaporated as the living room lights flickered on. Uneasily she took slow calculating steps into the house, straight into the living room. Her lips frowned in sorrow at the black and white photographs of her and her parents, dotted on the fireplace and on the wall. She didn't remember any of them being taken, it was such a long time ago.

Sighing despondently she turned around towards the staircase just as Katherine began to descend them, materialising out of thin air. Her attire was the same as before, but there was no blood. Her white tank top wasn't even ripped. She gave a cool smiled and pulled up the rim of the tank top and her sleeves, nodding at her newly stitched scars. "They've stitched us up again" she shook her head in disappointment, "But ah well, they'll get ripped open again soon. I'm sure"

Maggie glowered at her with venom, "Why haven't you taken me over? Have you had a change of heart?"

A loud hearty laugh came from Katherine as she smiled darkly, "A change of heart? You're a funny bitch, aren't you?" she took a few steps forward, "I thought I would give you this last hour of freedom, before I take over. But don't worry, you'll still be able to hear what I'm saying and see who I'm going to _kill_"

"I can't let you kill anyone. It's wrong" she whispered.

"And so fucking what?" Katherine snapped brusquely, "That is fucking life. People are going to die anyway, I'm just going to help them get there a little quicker" a sinister smile flashed across her face.

"But they haven't done anything to you, to us!" Maggie pleased. But she knew that it would fall on deaf ears.

"Now, don't start that shit" Katherine growled, "You know what they've done. They're controlling us. They destroyed our memories, made us forget who we are! They don't care about us and never had!" she paused and clenched her fists at her side, "Enough of the small talk. Time for me to take control. Say goodbye to your dreams _Maggie_"

Maggie swallowed thickly and in a blink of an eye Katherine was gone. At the same moment, Maggie doubled over in excruciating pain and collapsed to her knees and grabbed the sides of her head, groaning out loud. "Fuck..." a small trickle of blood dribbled down her left nostril. She clamped her eyes closed, hissing through her teeth as she felt the beginnings of a headache. Then she could feel Katherine's dark presence begin to overcome her, pushing her own conscience to the abyss of her mind.

Slowly, Katherine/Maggie opened her eyes and chuckled lightly, before discarding her shirt to show off her scars. She then sensed a movement to her left and raised her head towards the source of the movement. Her father.

Her eyes went wide in surprise at his appearance. He wasn't burned, his skin was smooth and unblemished. His attire of course, was still the same red and green sweater, black trousers and fedora hat. But why had he changed his face back to normal?

She pushed this question to the back of her mind and staggered to her feet, running her hands through her hair messily. Her lips curled into the tiniest of smirks as she looked up to him, exhilarated to be in control of her body at long last. It shouldn't be too long, before she would be in control in the real world too. "Hello, daddy"

He clicked his blades against his right leg and smiled wittingly at her. It was about time that she paid for being disobedient when she was a child. She may have forgotten what she did, but he hadn't. "Hello, Katherine. Now, that you're in full control I think we need to talk. We have some...things to sort out, princess"

"What kind of things?" she asked.

"Your punishment" he grinned menacingly and began to circle her.

She defiantly began to stand her ground, doing likewise and circled him too, "What have I done?"

"You fucking know what you did" he spat, "Remember those little words..._I won't tell_? Hmm? But you broke your promise Kat and I'm still angry. Very fucking angry"

Her bottom lip trembled as she begged, "I didn't know, I swear. I didn't know they would take me away for you!"

He shook his head in disagreement and advanced towards her. However, she defensively backed away and then froze as she felt a light cool breeze around her legs. Looking down she saw herself decked out in her old pink dress and black painted shoes. The same she had worn on that fateful day. Gingerly she reached up to touch her hair, finding it tied back into red ribbons.

Lifting her distraught face she pleaded, "Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it!"

For the first time in a very long time Katherine felt scared of her father. Just like that day in the garden, when he had murdered her mother in front of her. Even the events afterwards when she was taken away and placed in that orphanage, she felt so frightened. But now her fear was tenfold. Her father's anger as a child horrified her. And now, well she was scared shitless. She didn't want to be scared of him, the person she had loved and admired the most when she was a young girl. But sometimes fear can be too strong of an emotion and take over.

Her mouth went dry as she breathed, "Please..." but she was cut off as he lunged forward, his left hand wrapping around her slim throat and squeezed it hard.

"Shut up!" he barked, then shoved her back and slapped her across the face with the back of his left hand. She staggered to the ground and then tried to scurry away on her knees. But he was faster and reached down to grasp her left ankle with his claw, digging the tips of his blades into her flesh and dragged her backwards. He then pressed his right boot against her back, pushing her body into the ground harshly. Katherine cursed and groaned as she felt her bones crack under his weight. She grunted as she tried to use her hands to push herself off the ground and therefore trying to push him off of her. But he was too strong. Her breath soon hitched in her throat as she heard him unbuckle his belt, a snigger coming from him.

"It's about time you got a good whipping Katherine. You shouldn't have broken your promise" he leered. In his own demented mind, Fred wasn't looking down at his grown up daughter. But the small little girl who betrayed him, who told on him. It hurt him so much that his own flesh and blood could do that to him. She may have been so young and naïve, unaware of the consequences of her actions. But still he had to get across to her that he was not happy with her one little bit, she had a lot of making up to do over the next few days and nights.

With a satisfying smirk he brought down his belt on her back, relishing in her screams of agony and ignored her pleas of mercy. He concentrated all his attention of dishing out her '_medicine_' and had lost count of the amount of whippings he gave her. He then stopped and crouched over her weak body and pushed her onto her back, before using his blades to rip through her stitching with vigour.

Katherine hissed through her gritted teeth and allowed her eyes to close, as he began to make the old lacerations even longer by adding a few extra inches to them. Even though she wanted to fight back, she knew that he was right. She had broken her promise, she did deserve this. But one thing was for sure, this would be the last ever beating he would give her. She was not the person to be pushed about, controlled in any way whatsoever. She wasn't like her mother, the shy reserved type who was continuously walked over by him. She could remember little instances where she could see her mother tremble before him when they would have their heated arguments. That would not be her, she would give him what for. She could give as good as she got.

She then pondered on the consequences of her actions back then. How was she meant to know that she would end up be taken away from her father? That she would be placed in some strange orphanage and then brought to some new town? That her memories would be destroyed, her whole identity erased and replaced with someone else's? She would have to make him trust her again, make him proud of her. She was his real daughter after all, the one that would have developed into what she was now if she hadn't been taken away from him.

She heard him stand up and slowly she reached up to grip the edge of the windowsill and began to drag herself to her knees. Gingerly, she stretched her left arm around her back towards the back of her dress, feeling that her fabric had been torn to pieces along the upper and mid sections of her back. He must have used the buckle of the belt too. "Fucking hell" she grumbled and eventually pulled herself to her feet, staring drearily out of the window into the street. Closing her eyes she breathlessly whispered, "I'm sorry..."

"That's not good enough" she heard him rebuke from behind, "Action speaks louder than words Katherine"

She gave a small bitter laugh, spinning around towards him. Wishing that she had turned around a little slower. Her ribs hurt like hell. Ignoring the pain she glowered at him, "Maybe I should be angry at _you_ too, dad!"

"Oh, really?"

"You lied to me too" she sniffled, her mind playing over and over again the words he had said to her that night she was taken from him. It still plagued her. Taking a deep breath she stepped closer to her and jabbed a finger at him and cried, "You never came for me! You lied!"

He narrowed his ice blue eyes and his left hand clenched into a tight fist, ready to strike out at her again. Just what the fuck was her problem?

Katherine choked back a sob, "That night, when the police came and took me. You swore to me that you would get me back. Remember what you said? I'll get you back Katherine, I mean it. But you didn't, did you? You left me in that orphanage! You never came for me. I was alone and I was so scared. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. But you abandoned me..." she turned away, lowering her head and gingerly began to wipe away at her tears.

Freddy should have known she would have brought this up. "I would have came for you, but when I got out you were gone. You were taken away by them fuckers to Central City"

"Why didn't you come for me there? Why did you not even visit me in my dreams? You just abandoned me, left me!" she snapped angrily through her sobs.

Groaning inwardly, Freddy closed his eyes. Fuck. He hated this shit, all this crying. It was different when she was a little girl, but here she was a grown fucking woman whimpering and crying her eyes out. Damn, he hated showing his sensitive side to anyone. But this was his daughter. Back then he never realised how hard it would be for her, to be taken away from him at such a young vulnerable age. At this minute there was all this pent up anger building up towards him for not getting her back. Of course, she was right to be pissed off at him. But he wasn't the type of person to ask for forgiveness or apologise. No fucking way.

He slowly walked towards her and gently took her into his arms, wrapping his right bladed claw around her waist delicately and patted her back, hushing her. "Ssh..."

Taking a deep breath she slid her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and snuggled her head against his chest. "Don't leave me alone again. Please!" she begged.

"I won't baby" he whispered, "I'm never letting you go ever again. They're not going to take you away from me again. But we'll make them pay" taking a small step away from her he tipped her face up to meet his, "Right? You'll help me make them pay for what they've done to us"

She nodded vigorously, a flash of rage sparking in her eyes. Oh, yes them fuckers would pay. They would pay for making her forget her father and her true identity. "Yes, dad"

Freddy smiled maliciously, his skin beginning to sizzle and bubble as he transformed into his burnt form. His voice was now deeper in pitch. "That's my girl. Now, let's go and pay Jocelyn one last visit"

_**x x x**_

_**Please review. Thanks!**_


	15. Beginning of the End

**Warning: **Gore, woohoo! :)

**Chapter 15: **Beginning of the End

The only sound coming from ICU was the repetitive beeping from the heart monitor connected to Jocelyn's comatose form. After a few seconds her eyes began to flutter open, a muffled groan grumbling from her throat as she fully came to. She gagged and choked as her shaking hands pulled out the oxygen tube from her throat and then next the drip and heart monitors connected to her chest.

Rubbing her weary eyes she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, calling out. "Hello, is there anyone about?"

There was no response and slowly she rose to her feet, glancing at the darkened room. Moving forward a feet feet she clutched a fistful of her blue hospital nightgown and with her free hand gingerly touched her neck, wincing at how sore it was. Thinking back as to how she came to be where she was, a small gasp erupted from her. Maggie. Something had happened to make Maggie snap and attack her. Her own daughter tried to kill her. She knew why, but she didn't want to believe it. None of what she saw was real. He wasn't real, not anymore.

She sighed, straightened up and staggered out of the room right into a large bright living room. Her lips curled into a frown as she slowly spun around, trying to familiarise herself with the new room. A three seater sofa and two single seats were to her left, while to her right was a large window looking out into a warm sunny street. The décor of the living room was from the mid 1960s. "What is going on?" she whispered to herself and scratched her head in confusion.

Turning around she approached the fireplace, noticing a few old black and white photographs. In two to three of the photographs there were a man wearing a fedora hat, a woman wearing what seemed to be a flowered dress and a young girl with her hair tied back in ribbons. Another few of the photographs consisted of just the young girl in either a backyard or in the park, while one last one was of her and the man. Presumably her father. Instantly Jocelyn knew who they were. It was the Krueger family. She was in their house, but why?

There was a loud thump from upstairs, making her jump slightly with apprehension. There was the patter of tiny feet from above, then it faded away. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way up the stairs towards the front bedroom, as though she knew something or someone was there waiting for her. As she pushed opened the door her gaze fell upon a young girl sitting Indian style on the bed, with her back facing her. She was dressed in a white dress, with her hair tied back with a single ribbon. The young girl hummed an eerie tune, her voice familiar to Jocelyn as she walked forward towards the bed. It was Margaret Ann, she was sure of it. When she was near a foot from her, she stopped her mouth popping open in alarm as through the dress deep red liquid began to appear, spreading across her back.

Jocelyn whimpered and backed away, then collided with someone who stood behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Freddy, who gave her a fiendish smile. Quickly, the bright clean bedroom that had once belonged to Katherine. transformed into the decrepit shabby, run-down room that now existed in the dream world.

She gave a half shriek and jerked backed as Freddy leered gruffly, "Don't you want to say hello to your daughter?" he pointed with a blade at the bed behind her.

Nervously she looked over her shoulder and sobbed at her daughter's bruised and cut face as she turned around to face her, a small sad smile gracing her face.

Twisting her petrified gaze back to him, Jocelyn then saw Katherine/Maggie lingering a few feet behind him a sly smile growing across her face. A hoarse chuckle came from Freddy as he stated bluntly, "You see that is _my_ daughter..." he gestured with his scarred hand at Katherine, "she was _never_ yours Jocelyn"

Katherine giggled from behind him and slowly moved forward to stand at his side. He glanced at her and leisurely wrapped his left hand around her shoulder, "She's mine. Isn't that right Katherine?"

She laid her head upon his shoulder affectionately, a sinister gleam twinkling in her dark brown eyes. "That's right, dad"

Freddy patted her shoulder lightly and then advanced towards Jocelyn, "You know, you shouldn't have did what you did to my daughter. Making her believe that she was someone else, by helping to banish her memories to the back of her mind. Making her forget about me, her real father. You twisted her fucking mind into something that she wasn't. She is NOT Maggie Burroughs. Your precious fucking whore of a daughter is dead!" he nodded at the bed once more.

Once again Jocelyn turned towards the bed a scream tearing from her throat, as Margaret Ann was laid face down in a pool of her own blood. Her dress nearly torn from her body, her legs twisted and mangled at right angles. Freddy cackled malevolently from behind her, "You'll end up just like her when we're done with you"

Jocelyn gritted her teeth, anger suddenly overcoming her body and with a cry she spun around and aimed a punch right at his face. He grunted and staggered a few feet back, surprised at her attack. Before he could retaliate, Katherine sprang forward and slapped her face hard, then began to claw and scratch at her face and hair, "You fucking bitch, I hate you. You destroyed me, made me weak. Me made _her!_ Made me forget who I was. You're nothing to me, fucking nothing. Just fucking die!"

With a vicious growl she grabbed the back of Jocelyn's head and slammed her into the mirror attached to the side dresser, cracking the glass into several pieces. Jocelyn groaned in pain and was thrown to the floor, before being bestowed by hard kick to the back of the head. Katherine breathed heavily, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she twisted around to her father and pointed at his glove, "I want to kill her using that"

He narrowed his eyes, disliking this suggestion and shook a single blade in discord, "Oh, no, you don't. This is mine" he held his gloved hand close to his chest, "Get your own weapon, darling"

She glowered furiously at him, "Fine, I will dad" with a scowl she reached down to grab Jocelyn's two arms and began to drag her out of the room. Fuck this shit, if he wasn't going to let her use his bladed glove then she would take a lend of his other gloves from his secret room. This miserable bitch was going to suffer for what she did to her, for what she did to her father. For helping to murder him. It was time for her to take her '_medicine'_.

"Just where are you taking her to, Kat?" her father asked, following closely behind her.

Looking up to him briefly she replied, "To your special room. If I can't have that" she motioned with her head towards his bladed glove, "I'll take some of your other gloves"

"Oh, really?" he hissed as she stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Yes" she looked down the stairs then at Jocelyn, "I am"

Freddy chuckled as his daughter dragged Jocelyn down the steps not by her wrists but by her ankles. He watched as her head bounced off each wooden step. There was one thing about her dark persona that he was liking already and that was her ability to use her initiative. By remembering that he had more assorted deadly gloves in his basement, she was opening her options to kill Jocelyn. This was going to be interesting to see.

Of course, this would be her first proper kill. Well, apart from blowing him up to smithereens. But he had to remember that wasn't her, but Maggie. It was going to be really intriguing to see how twisted her true personality really was. How would she kill Jocelyn? In what way would she cut into Jocelyn's body, how deep would she plunge the knives and other weapons into her flesh? He would have to study this carefully and perhaps give her a few pointers along the way. He was her father after-all and would gladly teach her some tricks in the way of killing and using the dream world to her advantage. There was one idea that was floating about his head over the last few days and that was whether he should share his powers with her? Or even if she could acquire the powers herself? There were three people who had dream powers, but which little piglet would be next for the slaughterhouse? He would have to think about this very carefully.

He shook his thought to the back of his mind until a later time. Turning his attention back to Katherine, he followed her into the secret room and watched as she hauled Jocelyn's body onto the workbench. Katherine grinned to herself and punched Jocelyn in the face again, rendering her immobile as her eyes fluttered shut once again. Stepping back from the bench she spun around and headed across the room to the shelves where several of her father's weapons rested. Namely, various long and thick knives, nails, hacksaws, a chisel, a hammer and four crafted gloves created by her father. One of them had small spikes attached to the four fingers, another had small curved hooks, one had small one inch razors that could have been used for shaving and the last one had spikes on the knuckles of the leather glove.

Reaching out the grabbed four long nails, a hammer, a few long thin knives and two of the destructive gloves, carrying them over to the bench. Freddy stood to her right eyeing her silently as she lightly touched the blades with her fingertips a sly smile etching at her lips.

Humming an all to familiar tune, the jump rope song, Katherine lifted one of the knives and trailed the tip of the blade along Jocelyn's right cheek digging it in deeply, creating a long thin red line. Then proceeded to do the same to the other cheek, then began to create incisions across her cheeks in various angles, crossing the other lacerations. Soon her face was covered in lacerations, some longer than the others and some deeper in depth. Her face was now covered in her red blood. To others this may seem ghastly, but to Katherine it was beautiful. The way she loved to see her own skin be. Littered with red scars.

Withdrawing the blade from Jocelyn's face she placed it to her right and reached over to one of the nails and hammer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father approach the bench, flexing his bladed claw greedily. She swiftly lifted the nail and pointed it at him, snapping brusquely. "Don't! I'm killing her, not you dad! She's mine, got it?"

He drew his bladed claw back ready to strike out at her, not liking her abrupt attitude. He would have to keep an eye on that. "Just hurry it up and kill the fucking bitch!"

She huffed and turned away, disliking that he was pushing her. He was right in a way, but she wasn't going to give into him that easily. She would kill her at her own pace, no one else's. Slowly, she placed the tip of the nail just on the side of Jocelyn's right ankle and grabbed the handle of the hammer, raising it above the nail. With a grunt she slammed the hammer down, emitting a torturous scream from Jocelyn as her eyes snapped open at the excruciating pain.

She did the exact same heinous act on her other ankle, then used the other two nails to pin her two hands to the workbench. Jocelyn's scream continued to erupt from her lungs, echoing off the concrete walls. Katherine rolled her eyes and barked, "Ah, shut up would you? You think that is pain? You haven't felt anything yet!" again she slammed the hammer down on the nail embedded in Jocelyn's right wrist. A thick spray of blood shot out from her ruptured artery splashing across Katherine's face and chest. She giggled at this and idly wiped the blood across her face, smearing her lips red.

Throwing the hammer across the room, Katherine started to tear away Jocelyn's gown from her stomach area revealing the skin beneath. Nodding to herself she trailed over the one inch razor bladed glove and pulled it onto her right hand. Marvelling at it as she flexed and sprayed her fingers. She had to say, she could get used to this. Using her index finger she dug the blade into Jocelyn's stomach just above her hipbone and dragged it upwards along the side of her body. Soon, a trail of blood oozed from the torn flesh staining her creamy skin. She then twisted her finger ninety degrees and dragged it just below the base of her diaphragm. After about ten inches she stopped and withdrew the razor. However, she wasn't finished as she began to dig the razors into the stomach with vigour, watching with maniac glee as more incisions and stab wounds began to appear on her body.

After a few minutes she finally stopped her vicious assault on Jocelyn's skin and then used the edge of a single razor and began to peel away a part of her skin, as though she was peeling a piece of fruit. She lowered her head, listening to the low moans coming from her victim. Her breathing was becoming very shallow and low. Her life now hung by a thread and Katherine was ready to cut it.

Discarding the razor bladed glove, Katherine then grabbed the one with the spikes attached to the knuckles and slid it on, clenching her right hand into a fist. Without another second she began to repeatedly punch Jocelyn's face, making nasty indents in her face and crunching her bones in the process, "Die, fucking die!"

She heard her father snigger quietly from behind her and then felt his bladed claw fall upon her shoulder, making her cease her actions and stared proudly at the corpse before her. That bitch was dead, at long last. Twisting around she smiled viciously as he commented, "I think that is enough. You did good, but you could be better. I'll give you seven for effort"

"Well, excuse me! This is my first time killing someone!" she rebuked.

"True, but you'll get better with practice" he remarked.

She smirked at this, "When?"

He grabbed her right hand and slid off the glove, "Patience, sweetheart"

She frowned as he took the other glove off the bench. "Why can't I have a glove like you?"

"Because _I_ made these" Freddy snarled and placed the gloves back on the shelf, "You'll have to make your own weapon. These are mine. Got it, honey?"

Crossing her arms huffily, she moaned, "How the fuck am I meant to make one?"

"I'll help you" he turned to face her, "Now, as much I hate to say this, you're about to wake up. Or well Maggie is. But remember, it won't be long until she can start to hear you and see you when she's awake. That is when she'll really start to lose it! Those fucks will unwittingly help her along. Soon, you'll be in full control of yourself in both the dream world and the waking world"

"The quicker that happens, the better" she grinned.

"Before you go, a little present for you" he murmured and with a quick flick of his right wrist Jocelyn's body transformed into a blinding white light and soared into her chest. She stumbled forward, surprised at the surge of power flowing through her body and a small smile pulled at her lips. She had collected Jocelyn's soul, but why? Before she could even ask, she felt herself waking up and soon disappeared from the dream.

**x x x**

Maggie's eyes snapped open, her eyes were bloodshot and wide with trepidation at what she had just seen in her nightmare. The decimated body of Jocelyn flashed before her tear streamed eyes. Despite her anger towards her adoptive mother, she still didn't want her to die and especially not in the vile and sadistic way she did. But now she had blood on her hands. No, no, it wasn't her. It was Katherine. But then she was part of her. Things were getting out of control. Grabbing the white electrodes connected to her forehead and her chest she yanked them away and tried to climb out of her bed.

Suddenly, a brown haired female nurse rushed in, a startled look on her face as Maggie's sobbing frame. "Miss Burroughs, please calm down!"

"No, no" Maggie retorted and fiercely shook her head, "I've got to get out of here. Please let me go" she meekly tried to push the nurse away, but groaned in anguish and collapsed against the bed, "Fuck..."

The nurse gently pushed her back onto the bed, her eyes instantly going wide at the sight of blood seeping through her nightgown. Reaching over to a small red panic button she slammed it and within a minute Max and Dr Barton came running into the room.

Swallowing thickly Max crouched over Maggie, hushing her. "It's okay Maggie, you're awake. Just try and take deep breaths!"

"No, Max please" she begged, "I've got to get out of here. I've got to see Jocelyn, I have to SEE her!" even though she knew she was dead, she just wanted to get out of this place. To be with Jocelyn's body, to whisper to her and tell her that it wasn't her who attacked her and had brutally killed her. Gritting her teeth she yet again tried to stand up from the bed, but again was pushed back by Max.

Dr Barton shook his head and threatened to prepare another sedative, "Miss Burroughs. If you do not co-operate I'm going to put you to sleep again"

At the mere mention of his Maggie stilled her actions and laid back on the bed, "Okay, but please check on Jocelyn"

"Okay" he turned to the female nurse, "Nurse Jennings please contact the general hospital to find out about Mrs Burroughs condition"

"Yes doctor. I'm afraid that Miss Burroughs stitches have broken, she is bleeding heavily" she nodded at the stained nightgown before exiting the room.

Turning around Dr Barton grumbled to himself, giving her a stern look. She gulped and drearily looked down at her stained nightgown. Her father certainly did get a little too excited with his glove and belt, the bastard. God only knew how much blood she had lost.

"I'm afraid we'll have to give you a blood transfusion. I'll have your blood type checked and the blood transferred here from the general hospital. It shouldn't take too long" Dr Barton said grimly, "Max, would you please tend to her wounds?"

Max nodded and helped her pull her nightgown off her body.

"Miss Burroughs before I leave, do you have any idea of how your stitches have ripped?" the doctor asked from the doorway.

Maggie opened her mouth to speak, ready to declare that it was her father Freddy. But then wisely decided against it. She would have to try and keep quiet about him, well try being the appropriate word. Shrugging her shoulders she shook her head.

He nodded once glaring disbelievingly at her and then left the room. Once out of sight Max pulled over a small medical tray, that held a few scalpels, needles, suture threads, a pair of medical gloves and various bandages. He grabbed the medical gloves and pulled them on, before dragging a stool over to her bedside and sat before her. From the way she was acting she appeared to be in deep shock, her body shook and her eyes were wide and blood-shocked as though she had a nasty surprise in her nightmare. His eyes wandered down to her blood soaked bandages, he grimaced at this and slowly began to peel them off her skin, "What happened Maggie?"

She never answered his question at first, too busy gazing at her hands. In her ever deteriorating mind all she could see was her hands smeared in Jocelyn's blood, even though her hands were spotless not speck of blood on them. Lifting her frightened face towards him she muttered, "My father was pissed off at me. He got busy with his belt" she gestured with her head at her back.

Max leaned forward and gazed at her back, his mouth popping open in dismay at the thick grazes scattered on her back. Blood oozed from the wounds, while there was some minor bruising across the back of her ribcage. "My god..." he whispered breathlessly.

"That's what I get for disobeying him" she mumbled grimly. Shaking her head she looked up to him, pleading, "Please you've got to help me. I haven't hurt anyone. It's her, it's Katherine. She has taken over me in my dreams. She has killed Jocelyn. I can't stop her Max. I can't stay here, they'll only make my condition worse. You believe me, right?"

"I understand Maggie, I do" he nodded and slowly began to treat her wounds, "But I don't think there is anything I can do. Dr Gordon isn't allowed to treat you. He is allowed to be kept up to date with the progress of your treatment. You are under Dr Barton's care. I am allowed to help until he says otherwise"

She gave a slow nod and lowered her gaze towards her left arm as he began to stitch her lacerations, "Am I allowed to voice my disapproval of being here? Can I not ask to be moved to another hospital in Central City? I know by being here, in Springwood my sanity will crumble even faster"

"You'll have to talk to Dr Barton about that. But remember, I'm here for you if you need to talk. I can give any messages that you have to Doc..." his voice trailed off, seeing the flicker or rage spread across her face at the mention of her friend.

"I don't think so" she growled, "I'm not in the mood to send them any fucking messages"

"I understand that you are still angry at Doc..." he mused.

"Not just Doc!" she barked, "But Tracey and Alice. I trusted Tracey not to tell anyone about my injuries. But oh no, she has to go and tell Alice. And what does she do? Huh? She goes and tells the Sheriff and now here I am in the fucking nut house!"

"Alice thought it was the right thing to do"

"Like fuck it was!" she snapped.

He gulped, seeing the fury in her eyes and remained quiet, continuing to stitch her lacerations on her arms and then her stomach. Within a matter of minutes he leaned her forward and focused his attention on her back. Her breathed hitched in her throat as he touched the back of her ribs, "Fuck...I think I need an x-ray"

"Why?"

"I think I've got a broken rib"

"OK, I'll say to Dr Barton, so he can schedule you in for one. He is due to give you a full physical examination. Then after breakfast, I'll be showing you the ward. It'll be about mid-morning or so when Dr Barton will have his first session with you, well not really a session. But a general talk with you" he stated.

"He probably wants to find out if I have a screw loose?" she gave a sarcastic grin, "Well, I don't. Not yet. The longer I stay here, the quicker I'll get there"

Max smiled sadly, knowing that she was completely right. From his meeting earlier with Dr Carver and Dr Barton he knew that they were going to put across to her that her dreams weren't real, that her father was dead. By doing this they would unwittingly make her feel more determined to prove them wrong and therefore her sanity would deteriorate at a great speed. Pushing her to breaking point. Max knew that he had to talk with the others of finding a way of getting Maggie out of here. But Alice was adamant that this was the best place for her. He could see where she was coming from, but Dr Carver and Dr Barton were dead set on covering up the murders and quite possibly of using Maggie as the scapegoat. Perhaps Alice never knew of the real consequences behind her actions. He had to talk to them, once his shift was over.

**x x x**

Nearly three hours had passed and the time was nearing 11am. Maggie had spent most of the morning undertaking a hefty medica, along with being given her blood transfusionl and also getting a nice refreshing shower to her delight. Afterwards in the large patient cafeteria she was treated to a large breakfast, consisting of cereal, toast and a few rashers of bacon. Her showing of the ward was shorter than she had expected it to be. Mainly due to her receiving the news of her adoptive mother's mysterious death. But it was of no mystery to her.

She was now being lead down the corridor towards the therapy room where Dr Barton patiently waited for her. Maggie gave the room a quick once over as she entered. The walls were a pale grey, with two small chairs facing each other. A small table sat in between them. There was a small water dispenser in the far corner of the room, while to her immediate left was a large mirror. It was in no doubt a see through mirror for a camera to secretly and quietly film the therapy sessions. She rolled her eyes, this was going to fucking fun.

Shuffling into the room she twiddled with a small white band that was on her right wrist. In small black ink was her name and her patient number. Her bare feet were now fitted with a pair of white socks, while she now had a pair of old grey jogging bottoms beneath her hospital gown. Moving forward slowly she sat in the seat before him, watching as he set a brown clipboard on the table along with a brown file full of documents. He then looked up to her, giving her a friendly yet professional smile. "Good morning, Miss Burroughs. How are we?"

"I've been better" she answered honestly.

He nodded quietly and lifted the file, scouring the notes and several x-rays, "It appears that from the x-rays here, that you have a few minor fractures. Two on the back of your ribs, one on the right side of your jaw and a few on your upper arms and shoulder blade. It shouldn't take too long to heal"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"So, I'd like to ask you a few questions"

"Okay" she gave a fake smile.

"You came back to Springwood approximately three weeks ago. May I ask the reason why you decided to come back here?" he questioned and clicked his silver Parker pen, readying himself to note down anything on his clipboard.

"I was asked by Alice Johnson. She needed my assistance, my help to stop him. To stop Freddy" she sighed.

"You mean Freddy Krueger? Yes?" he rose a grey eyebrow.

Maggie leaned back in her chair, gripping the wooden armrests tightly, "Yes, my father Fred Krueger"

"Your father? Hmm..." he murmured, "When did you first found out that he was your real biological father?"

"In 1999, I came here with a patient of mine. Well, actually he was from here. He was suffering from amnesia when he was brought into the shelter. When I came here, I discovered that he was the last survivor. Last teenager from the town. All the other children and teenagers were dead. I am sure you know what happened"

Dr Barton scoffed and rolled his eyes, "If you are hinting in regards to Krueger existing in people's dreams, you are wrong. He doesn't exist anymore, he has been dead since 1968. Simple as that"

"You are nothing but a liar!" she sneered, her grip tightening on the arm rests.

He chuckled lightly, "Really? How so?

"He's been alive since after his death, living in our dreams. Making our nightmares real. Surely, you must know what happened in the town throughout the years. With Nancy Thompson and her friends, the incident here in Westin Hills in 1986. Then what happened to Alice Johnson and her friends, then her unborn son Then what had happened with Lori Campbell and Will Rollins? It was Freddy!"

He tapped his pen against the clipboard and responded, "They are nothing but tales, stories that the locals have made up. Freddy did not kill anyone. He hasn't killed anyone since his last victim shortly before his death"

Maggie laughed bitterly and shook her head in discord, "No, no. I know what you're doing. You're covering him up, just like the town has been doing the last several years. Trying to pass the blame onto something else. Like a spate of suicides, unfortunate accidents and strange disappearances. But it won't work, you can't stop him!"

"Then why did you come back?" he gave her a curious look, "If you say that he can't be stopped, why did you come back here with Miss Johnson?"

"I _thought_ I could stop him..."

"Or maybe you thought that you could carry on his work, his legacy?" he cut in sharply, "Maybe you were angry at being lied to, being lead to believe you were someone else and you wanted revenge on the town? That is probably why you lashed out at Naomi Sanchez and Samantha Cole"

Maggie gawked at him in disbelief, "No, no, that's not true!"

"Are you sure Miss Burroughs? It has been several years since you found out about your true heritage, maybe you spent those years thinking long and hard of how to carry on his work. Your father's work. Then when Miss Johnson came to Central City to ask for your help, you knew that this was your chance and took it with both hands!" he spat.

Maggie vigorously shook her head, "No. You really believe I want to carry on his work?"

"The Sheriff does and I am starting to believe him. There is strong evidence to link you to the murders of Samantha and Naomi. Also, you are the reason why your adoptive mother Jocelyn Burroughs was found unconscious. You were the only one in the room with her"

"I keep telling you!" Maggie cried, her voice rising. "It wasn't me, it was her. It's Katherine!"

He clasped his hands together and nodded thoughtfully, "Oh, yes this split personality of yours. The one that exists in your dreams and takes you over when you fall asleep?"

She scowled at him, "I'm telling you the truth. My father helped bring her back, he has helped her take me over in my dreams! That is why I can't sleep, if I do she'll take me over! More people will die! I saw her kill Jocelyn, I couldn't do anything!"

"But from my conversation with the doctors in the hospital she was in, it appears she died from massive internal bleeding. Something that they are to investigate into. There was no attack on her" he leaned forward, locking eyes with her, "Maggie, you are simply suffering from a personality disorder, something that you_ assume_ manifests itself in your dreams. I believe that it is a façade you are creating to take the blame for your own actions. Katherine Krueger does not exist, her life ended when she was six years old. You are Maggie Burroughs, you are not Fred Krueger's daughter. The sooner you accept this and admit that you killed them two young girls, the better it will be for you"

"No!" she cried, "I may be called Maggie Burroughs. But I was born Katherine Krueger. I'm still his daughter, he won't stop until Katherine has fully taken me over! That's why you've got to let me go, I can't stay here damn it!"

He raised his right hand signalling her to be quiet, "I'll decide when you are to leave Westin Hills and believe me it won't be for a very long time. You need proper psychiatric help to deal with your mental illness"

She sobbed and slammed her right hand against the arm rest, "No!"

"That is enough Miss Burroughs" he shouted, his voice stern, "Now, I'll get one of the nurses to show you to your room and then after lunch we'll have another short session before visiting time"

She groaned inwardly. Visiting time? Fuck, this was all she needed, having to see _them._ Her day wasn't getting much better.


End file.
